Poltergeist Report 2: The Untold Saga
by Shisoukengo
Summary: Post Series - In his efforts to lead a normal life, Kuwabara finds himself caught up in a string of events that lead him on a quest to discover himself and bring a close to his own story. Here's the story line as Yoshihiro Togashi should have told it.
1. A Life Less Ordinary

**A.N. - Hello all!!! To those of you who are familiar with this story, well you are in for a pleasant surprise. To some this might be a good thing, to others it might be bad, but I'm re-doing this entire story. Now before you pelt me with all kinds of stereotypical objects, let me explain the why. The reason being is because I was kind of unsatisfied as to how L.S.S. was going in the beginning. I had a plot in mind when I started, but it just seems like I left a lot of plot holes in the beginning, as a reviewer sort of pointed out to me.**

**Anyway, since I've come up with so many new ideas and I've been unhappy with the beginning of the story, I decided to redo and re-post this story.** **As for the story itself, there will be some changes made to it (for one, I've taken the two O.C.'s I had in the previous story and made some altercations to them). Otherwise it will stay true to form, and follow along the anime/manga plot line. Well, enough with my rambling, enjoy the first chapter of L.S.S. revamped.**

**Poltergeist Report 2: The Untold Saga**

**Chapter 1 - A Life Ordinary**

**By: Shisoukengo**

It was a crisp autumn evening in the fall, as the warm summer air began to drift away in order to make way for the winter chill to set in. Inside a modest two story home in the city, a teenage boy sat at his desk, working on his mountain of homework. His window was cracked open, allowing a fresh breeze to enter the confines of his room, but he was otherwise oblivious to his surroundings. His concentration was focused solely on his work, which is something that would've been unheard of with his former self.

On his bed, his pet cat Eikichi is sound asleep, her soft purring and his annoyed grumbling the only sounds inside the room. Downstairs, his sister was preparing dinner while trying to relax from her day of working at a boutique. Life has become ordinary for the red-headed young man, his days filled with mundane activities equivalent to the average teenager. No one would ever suspect that the former gang member and hot-headed Kuwabara Kazuma was fighting with otherworldly beings not more than a year ago.

He sighed as he placed his pencil down on his notebook and kicked back, having decided to take a little break from studying. He turned his head slightly to stare out of the window, watching as the last of the suns dying rays vanish from the sky, turning the once blue sky into a darker version of itself. Memories from not long ago came back to him, and although he knows they really happened, he sometimes questions if it were all a dream.

'_I wonder how the rest of the guys are doing?' _

He leaned back further, the chair he's sitting in now supported solely by its two back legs, causing him to have to prop his feet up on his desk in order to maintain balance.

'_Humph, probably off having cool adventures and getting stronger, while I'm stuck here doing math.'_

He'd thought about it before, and had tried to put it behind him. After all, he had agreed that he couldn't necessarily keep fighting youkai forever. He knew his sister was right, and had resigned himself to a life of mediocrity, and yet his thoughts still plagued him. While his sister could certainly take care of herself, after all she'd taught, or rather pounded it into him how to fight, she wasn't necessarily a fighter like he was.

He had grown up having to fight in the streets, and at school, and then later on in brawls against beings no one thought existed at all. It wasn't that he enjoyed fighting, well at least not anymore, or that he liked picking on others. He was just a man of action, and his ways of expressing himself were always through action.

It just so happened that his actions constituted mostly of using his fists, whether he was defending himself, his gang, his turf, or someone else. He was a man of action, a warrior at heart, but his actions would not get him far and thus had no place in his life. He knew his sister wanted better for him, and in her own ways encouraged him to buckle down and get through school, but he couldn't totally silence the part of him who wished he could be fighting alongside his friends and wondered why it had to be so different for him when he couldn't go with them.

He'd never felt like the outcast in their little band of fighters, at least not at first, as he was almost equal to his partners in strength. He also held something that neither of the others possessed, a heightened reikan* shared by both he and his sister Shizuru, which coincidentally was also the basis of his power.

However, as time passed, he watched his 3 partners grow stronger and stronger, eventually surpassing him completely in almost every way. And while he still held the upper hand in awareness, it was not enough to keep up with his fighting partners, or even the human psychics who had come before him.

He continued to stare out of the window, as nighttime fully descended upon the city. He sighed as he placed his feet back down on the floor, his chair now supported by all four legs.

'_Man, I really need to talk to someone about all this. Sis wouldn't understand, she'd just tell me to keep studying.' _He thought as his gaze lingered for a moment longer, before a twinkle in the sky caught his attention. _'Yukina! Yeah, talkin to her always makes me feel better. And Genkai! She's a psychic too, and one of the best fighters out there, she can definitely help me.' _

He sat up excitedly, the chair thumping loudly under his heavy weight as he continued to make his plans for the weekend. He would go visit Yukina and Genkai at Genkai's compound, since the Koorime native had decided to take up residence in Ningenkai*, she was virtually a stranger in a strange land. So he was sure she would be there, and Genkai most likely as well, since the old woman was a hermit and rarely ever left her residence.

"Kazu!!! Dinner's ready, come on and eat!!" Shizuru called from downstairs.

Normally she would go out of her way and bring his dinner straight to him, to make sure he wasn't interrupted in his studies. Since his grades had begun to take on a vast improvement though, she had lightened up on him. Either that or she was tired of bringing him most of his meals during the week. He stood up quickly, as his stomach let him know just how hungry he was at the mention of food. His mood had brightened considerably, and he only hoped Yukina's comforting presence and Genkai's wisdom and experience could help him out.

His stomach suddenly growling, Kuwabara quickly made his way downstairs, the realization that he hadn't eaten practically all day setting in. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, the scent of the food wafting in from the kitchen grabbed his attention, averting his mind from both his schoolwork and his earlier contemplations on his life. He sat at the table with his sister, and after a quick "let's eat", Kuwabara began to dig into the food in front of him. Shizuru, who was more reserved than her younger brother, sat quietly observing him from across the table.

Shizuru could tell something was on his mind, and she knew it certainly couldn't be his school work. While she noticed and gave him credit for having taken his studies more seriously, they had never occupied his thoughts like now. She had a high amount of reikan, in fact she had a better grasp on it than he did, but it didn't take a psychic to tell something was bothering her baby brother. Sticking her chopsticks into her bowl, Shizuru lifted a clump of noodles to her mouth and began chewing silently, contemplating a way to broach the subject of what was on Kazuma's mind.

"So Kazu, how have your studies been going?"

Kuwabara looked up from his food, staring at his sister for a moment. Shizuru's face seemed unreadable, not giving any hint as to why she would inquire about his studies so suddenly. Chalking it up to her making sure he wasn't slacking on his work, he shrugged his shoulders and answered just as coolly.

"They're going fine. My English is coming along a bit slow, but Keiko-chan has been helping me out with that, so I'm doing alright."

Shizuru smiled to herself, knowing that with Yusuke's sudden departure into Makai* almost a year ago, Keiko and Kazuma had developed a closer bond of friendship. It wasn't anything to worry about, as it was common knowledge amongst their circle of friends that Keiko was strictly devoted to Yusuke, and Kazuma was far too smitten with Yukina to turn his affections elsewhere.

Still, she found it rather cute and a little funny that the former detective's two closest friends would bond together in his absence. Looking up, she noticed that Kazuma had slowed down in his eating, and seemed to be picking at his food. A tell-tale sign that something was definitely up with her baby brother. He never fiddled around with his food like that.

"So where's Mom?" His question startled her as she wasn't expecting him to speak so suddenly. It dawned on her then that his question was an attempt at a distraction. '_Pretty smart baby bro,'_ she thought as she took a sip of her beer.

"Mom called earlier while you were upstairs studying, said she had a business meeting that might run late."

Kuwabara nodded at her answer, as it wasn't unexpected for their Mom to be working late from time to time, as their dad worked the graveyard shift with less pay, so she brought in a lot of the income. Shizuru helped out of course, working at the boutique, which helped their parents out a bit with the expenses. He was close with both his mom and his sister, but felt much closer to his sister because she was the one who mainly looked out for him, given his mother's work habits. Shizuru's voice suddenly brought his attention back into the conversation and to her.

"Alright baby bro, something's obviously up with you so spill it. Tell me what's wrong."

Kuwabara lifted his eyes, meeting his sister's penetrating stare, as if she were trying to see the answer inside his head. He looked to the side away from her, knowing he was unable to avoid the question. Shizuru was rarely inquisitive about his life, but if she felt something were seriously wrong she wouldn't stop until she knew what it was, and she would be forceful if she had to.

He knew he couldn't really tell her what was really on his mind, he hadn't even so much as had a fist fight in the street since his deal with her to take his studies seriously. He suddenly realized something that would allow him a reason to visit Genkai without telling his sister the entire truth. A half truth really.

"Nothing much really, just been having a little trouble with my reikan again lately."

Shizuru wasn't surprised, as she was very aware that he had a history of his reikan going out of control. She thought that after Genkai's tournament, however, that it wouldn't be a problem anymore. She raised an eyebrow in response.

"Really? I thought you had learned to control that back at Genkai's tournament."

"Yeah, but since the scrap we had with Sensui, my reikan has been out of whack again."

Shizuru lowered her eyes back down to her food, remembering the group's confrontation with the former detective. She hadn't been there to see it, neither had Keiko, but she clearly remembered the fuss that was created when it was learned that her very own brother's power held the key to cutting down the barrier that separated Ningenkai from Makai.

Kazuma never said much about the battle or what effects his reawakened power had on him. But she could sense it, slowly over time she noticed her brother's reikan had been going through subtle changes. His recent prediction of an earthquake that hit just last month was proof positive of that.

Kuwabara decided that this would be the perfect time for him to announce his decision to go and visit Genkai. Squaring his shoulders, he looked back up at Shizuru, his voice firm as he spoke.

"Well, I decided to go see Genkai-ba-san this weekend. I figured she helped me back when I first started having trouble, she might be able to help me now." He shrugged his shoulders as if it made perfect sense.

"Just remember what we talked about Kazu," he looked up to see Shizuru's sharp stare locked on him. "You gave me your word that you would do better on school work."

"Yeah I know. I'm just going to ask ba-san for advice, it's not like I'm going out to start a fight club or anything."

He gazed at his sister, hoping she wouldn't attempt to probe too deep into his reasoning. Shizuru stared back at him, studying his eyes momentarily before sighing. He'd been keeping his word so far, so she had no reason to believe he was lying to her. It just wasn't in his nature to lie to anyone. She shrugged her shoulders, he'd been doing well lately, and as much as she cared about him she couldn't really force him not to do things.

"Sure, go ahead, if anyone's going to help you with it, it'll be Genkai."

"Thanks sis." He grinned that boyish grin of his that she could never grow tired of despite herself. Shizuru smirked as she fished a cigarette out of her pocket.

"No problem bro, just try not to bug the poor girl too much." Shizuru had to resist the urge to laugh as Kuwabara's grin faltered into a clueless expression.

"W-wha? Who?" Kazuma stared at his sister, not knowing who she was referring to. His perplexity compounded by the fact that he never saw the elderly reiki master unless it had something to do with Yusuke. Shizuru continued to smirk as she blew out a stream of smoke before addressing her brother's confusion.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about Kazu. Don't think I don't know your real reason for wanting to go pay Genkai-san a visit. So I'm telling you try not to bug Yukina-chan too much."

A sly look was sent from the elder Kuwabara sibling to the younger one. Her brother stared bug-eyed at her for a moment before sputtering, his finger pointed back at her in indignation.

"T-that's not it at all! You don't know what you're talking about, I really am going so I can talk to ba-san about my new power! This has nothing to do with Yukina-san."

A doubtful look filled Shizuru's eyes as she looked at her brother in a silent stare down that lasted only a few moments. Kazuma's indignation only lasted during those few moments before he slumped back in his chair and sighed.

'_It's no use, Sis really is good at this mind reading stuff.' _"Alright well, maybe that was part of it too."

Shizuru said nothing in response as she continued to take a puff of her cigarette for another quiet moment before standing, her chair sliding back due to the movement. Sliding her chair back in, she walked toward her brother, giving him a smack on the shoulder.

"Like I said, just try not to bug the poor girl too much." She proceeded to walk past him and out of the room, tossing over her shoulder. "Oh, and do the dishes, seeing as I made dinner. And when you're done, get back to your studying."

"Yes Mom!" Kazuma responded in a sarcastic manner. He turned and looked back down at what little was left of his meal, his thoughts going back to his musings from before. He wondered again what Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were doing at the moment. Were they fighting in some battle together? Against each other? Kazuma was sure that Yusuke was surely fighting someone by now.

Standing, he gathered up all of the dishes and sat them in the sink, turning on the hot water to fill up the sink. As he waited for the water to build up to it's appropriate level, he found himself staring out into space, his thoughts unable to focus on the task at hand. Memories came unbidden to him, of fighting with Yusuke in a parking lot or alley after school.

He remembered fighting with trained warriors from all over in Genkai's tournament to decide her apprentice. Of traveling to Maze Castle in a remote area of Makai to fight alongside Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei (much to his displeasure) against four of the most frightening beasts within Reikai's territory in Makai.

He remembered the feeling of accomplishment when he'd taken down the giant beast Byakko. Then there was the mission to rescue Yukina, the one fight that had changed in his life. Not just because he had found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but also it was this mission that brought he and Yusuke face to face with the Toguro brothers.

The fight led to a showdown that eventually took them to the Dark Tournament, and the most amazing moments of his life. It was here that he not only learned more about himself, but he was able to show his true merit in battle.

But what he also remembered from that time, were the losses he suffered, and the disappointing realization of just how out of his league he was when compared to his teammates. Genkai had held far more knowledge and skill then he had, so he hadn't really seen any point in comparing himself to her. Not to mention that she was older than him by at least 60 years. Plus, she hadn't once insulted his fighting ability during that time, of course she hadn't ever praised him either. Of course, he also took solace in the fact she had never praised Yusuke either.

'_I remember those days,' _he said as he cut off the water.

Pouring some soap into the water, he stirred the water with his hand until the bubbles had spread enough. Removing his hand, he gave it a good two shakes to get the excess soap and water off of his hand, but only managed to shake it onto the front of his clothing. This did not dawn on him however, as he immediately grabbed a sponge sitting by the faucet, stuck his hands back into the soapy water and began scrubbing the random assortment of dishes. His thoughts were still far away as he went on with his menial task.

'_I remember Sis's words after our match in the semifinals, leave it to her to spoil the mood by bringing up the fact that I was the only one to loose a match. And what's worse, Hiei agreed with her! He's always been looking down on me, him and Urameshi. I guess compared to them I'll never be anything more than a street punk.' _

The thoughts hurt but they remained, unbidden and unwilling to leave him alone. He didn't understand why Yusuke and the others couldn't see his potential, or acknowledge his accomplishments. They were only concerned in pointing out his shortcomings. He still didn't think his sister thought that badly of him, but then her words still lingered, taunting him in their truthfulness.

She certainly had never taken the time to congratulate him on the fights he did win, when he was still celebrating his victory over Risho. A victory that was solely responsible for advancing them into the semifinals in the first place. It was Yukina who offered words of congratulations to him. Shizuru's response was simply to tell him to enjoy himself because he would most likely not be as lucky in the next match, even going so far as to give him permission to drink beer. He knew she meant it as a tease, but with her words after the semifinals, well, he figured those thoughts were better left untouched.

Finishing the dishes, he pulled the plug from the drain, watching the water swirl and swirl until it was gone completely. It was funny how the water symbolized how he felt at that moment, swirling around and around until he was swallowed up in the shadows of his friend and teammates.

'_Heh, I've probably always been in Urameshi's shadow. Come to think of it,' _he gazed out of the window that sat atop the sink, the stars in the sky still visible despite the amount of light radiating from the city. '_I've always been in his shadow. Ever since we first met, he didn't even remember my name after those first few fights of ours. At the time he died, I demanded he get up because I wanted to fight him again. I didn't want to be left behind when it came to being stronger. And yet even after all of the fights we've been through, I'm still no closer to beating him than I was back then.'_

Looking back down, he noticed his hands had gripped the edges of the sink, a sign that his thoughts were beginning to frustrate him.

'_Am I, really being left behind again?' _His teeth began to grind against themselves at the silent question. Shaking his head, he forced himself to calm down._ 'Get a grip Kuwabara, you've got a life to live now. Like Sis said, you can't spend your entire life fighting, even if it's to protect this world. No matter what happens with Urameshi and the others, they're demons and you're not. It's time to get back to being a normal human.'_

Sighing again for the third time that evening, he turned and made his way out of the kitchen and toward the stairs, heading up to his room. What had started out as innocent musing ended up draining him mentally, or it maybe it was all of the cramming he had been doing. He smirked as he reached his room, glad that the end of his freshmen year was almost at an end. All he'd have to do is pass his finals and he'd have a much needed 3 month break to hang out with his friends. Flopping down on his bed, he stared at the ceiling for a few moments.

'_Maybe I'll take Yukina out for a weekend. It's been a while since I've spent any time alone with her.' _

Closing his eyes, he couldn't help the goofy smile that once again adorned his face at the thought of the young woman. The smile never left his face and he instantly felt his spirit lifted at the thought as he reached over and flipped the switch to his bedside lamp. Turning over, he lay sprawled out on his bed, his eyes slowly closing.

'_Yeah, I should definitely spend some time with her. It'll be good for her to be as comfortable as possible if she's gonna be staying here in this world.' _It was his last waking thought before sleep overcame him.

_To be continued......._

_**Glossary:**_

_**Reikai - Spirit World, the plain of existence where souls go to receive their afterlife. King Enma, Koenma's father, presides over this world. Koenma rules in his father's absence, and Botan is also from this world. This place is also described as the gateway to the afterlife, not the afterlife itself.**_

_**Makai - Demon World, the plain of existence where demons live and inhabit. It is comparable to a basement, with numerous levels stretchiing down into an infinite void. Out of all of the levels that make up this world, Reikai only controls half of the first level. The strongest demons inhabit the deeper levels.**_

_**Ningenkai - Human World, the plain of existence where humans live and inhabit. This dimension not only includes the planet Earth, but possibly the Universe humans live in as well. It is where most of the events of the series takes place, is governed by Reikai, and considered part of it's territory.**_

_**reikan - spirit sensitivity, known as the tickle amongst Kuwabara and his friends, due to their lack of understanding it. It is best described as the ability to detect supernatural occurrences. Both he and Shizuru possess this useful ability, which could mean it is a genetic trait, though Shizuru's is slightly stronger.**_


	2. A Unexpected Question

**Disclaimer: Kuwabara and the other YYH characters don't belong to me, they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Poltergeist Report 2: The Untold Saga**

**Chapter 2 - A Unexpected Question**

**By: Shisoukengo**

_Friday, April 3rd_

"Again!!" The voice shouted.

Sweat dripped from Kuwabara's brow, soaking the headband tied around his head. His hands gripped the shinai* tightly as he performed the strike again. His cry of "**kiai**" reverberated throughout the training hall echoing the other student's. The shinai struck while his lead foot stomped simultaneously, executing the strike to perfection.

It was after school, and Kuwabara was nearing the end of one of his extra-curricular activities - kendo* class. Many of his fellow students found this class to be one of the most demanding in the schools curriculum. Although Kuwabara agreed, he also found it to be the most natural to him, so it never bothered him in the slightest. Completing the warm up of going through their basic strikes, the students began to dress in their practice armor.

Kuwabara had finished tying the last of his practice armor on, as their teacher made his way to the center of the large room. His sensei*, a man known as Takamura Rentatsu, was of average build and slightly low height. However, he had an air about him that commanded respect from all of those around him. His eyes were a deep shade of green. His long black hair was tied back into a pony tail, with flecks of gray on the sides, indicating his age.

One-by-one, the students lined up, as their sensei and two assistants began demonstrations. The assistants were senior students and led them through the basic and intermediate techniques of the school. Kuwabara stood patiently, awaiting his turn. He noticed some of the other students caught on to the moves almost instantly, while most needed a little bit of extra coaching. As he waited, however, his previous thoughts from earlier that week suddenly resurfaced.

'_I can't believe Urameshi and the others could be out there fighting each other right now while I'm stuck here at school.' _He smirked as he recalled his earlier apprehensions at helping Yusuke in his missions. '_And to think, I hadn't even wanted to keep fighting after we beat those Saint Beast jerks.' _

His gaze moved down toward the shinai in his hand, and he tightened his grip on the weapon in spite of himself.

'_Guess I should be careful what I ask for right?' _He thought.

His eyes glazed over as if seeing something in the distance, something visible to only to him. In his mind, he saw a glimpse of Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama, each facing off against various youkai*. He could see each of them: Kurama executing his enemies with extreme precision, Hiei annihilating his opponents with fearsome techniques, and Yusuke thrashing his adversaries with aggressive force.

'_And where does that leave me?' _he wondered. '_I've always been the odd man out though, at least where those three were concerned. I mean, there's only three youkai lords, and those three are youkai, it makes sense that I don't have a place with them. After all, I'm only ningen*, my place is here.' _

"Kuwabara-kun!!!!!"

The loud voice snapped him back to the present, and Kuwabara started, one of the advanced students staring him in the face. This caused him to have to lean backwards, and his eyes riveted to the figure of their sensei seated at the front of the room. His stare bore into Kuwabara's, and Kuwabara had to suppress the urge not to look away.

"If you are not going to pay attention in my class, then you are free to leave and waste your own time." His gaze did not leave Kuwabara's, and this time the younger man did look away, ashamed of allowing his attention to slip.

"Now everyone," Takamura addressed the class, "back to your lessons. Kuwabara-kun, you're up next."

Kuwabara rose and stood at attention. His sempai* - named Daishi Hitoshi, only a year and a half his senior, led him through the motions of the technique.

"Now, this is a complex move designed to counterattack your opponent's attack. It is commonly used to defend against a downward slash," the older student explained as he demonstrated by performing a downward slash with his bokken*. "However, if done correctly, it can also be used to counter a thrust as well."

Daishi moved to stand a couple of feet away from Kuwabara, as the two turned to face each other. The senior instructed him to attack first. He did not specify what attack to use, leaving it up to Kuwabara to decide. The teen stared at his senior for only a few moments, contemplating which attack to use. Coming to the conclusion that Daishi expected a downward slash, Kuwabara decided to instead attempt a thrust. Taking his stance, Kuwabara inched forward, and with a sudden burst of speed, aimed a swift thrust at the elder student's chest.

Daishi, famous for living up to his first name, didn't so much as flinch as he sidestepped to the left. Turning his sword horizontally, he quickly parried Kuwabara's thrust, bearing down and driving the tip of the wooden blade to the ground. Following through, Daishi swung his weapon upward, stopping at it's intended target. The wooden sword held firm against the younger teen's throat.

"Your ingenuity is impressive when you are concentrating," Daishi commented. "You're the only student so far who has attempted a thrust. However, as you can see, with this defensive maneuver I not only sweep aside your attack, but also gain easy access to one of your most vital spots, the neck." Stepping back, Daishi lowered his weapon. He straightened, allowing Kuwabara to do the same and regain his bearings.

"Always remember," Takamura spoke from the front of the room, "that even if you attack your opponent unexpectedly, you must always have a backup plan in case they are able to counter your attack."

The older man stood, appraising both of his students with a watchful stare. Kuwabara was then allowed to try the attack against each of the two seniors, each giving pointers as to what he could improve on. Daishi and the other senior led the rest of the class through a few more drills of the exercise, as well as demonstrating two more methods of attack, before the bell rang to signify the end of the class.

The students gathered their training equipment and, shinai still in hand, bowed to both the assistants and their sensei before making their way to the changing rooms, discarding the bulk of their training gear as they did.

Kuwabara wiped the sweat from his brow, feeling a little less downtrodden now that he had gotten a chance to work out some of his pent up frustration. However, he couldn't shake the feeling gnawing at him inside. He had felt this many times before during the early years of his adolescence. And also less frequently, albeit more intensely, during his tenure as one of Yusuke's partners. A feeling that usually signified trouble, or a potential danger looming on the horizon.

'_I'm probably being a little paranoid.' _He thought as he bowed to both of his senpai, before bowing in turn to his sensei.

As he did so, however, his sensei spoke.

"Kuwabara, would you see me after class? I would like to have a word with you."

Kuwabara swallowed and responded with a nod of his head.

"Yes, Takamura-sensei." Kuwabara said as he headed to the lockers to towel off and change clothes.

He could hear the hushed whispers of his classmates as they guessed among themselves why their instructor wished to speak to him.

"He has been spacing out lately, do you think he's gonna get kicked out of class?" One student asked.

"I don't know, maybe his grades are slipping?" The second student replied.

"I heard he used to be a gang leader. Maybe sensei found out about it," the third student suspected.

Kuwabara looked up at the mention of his gang, directing a warning look their way. Two of them looked away, busying themselves with the task of re-dressing. The third student, however, held his gaze, but no less remained silent. At seeing that the three were taking his warning seriously, Kuwabara returned his attention back to finish buttoning his school uniform's jacket. Picking up his gym bag and books, he exited the locker room.

'_Young punks can't even mind their own business,'_ he thought.

As he re-entered the training hall, he saw his sensei greeting the students who had already dressed and were leaving. Kuwabara paused for only a few moments, unsure as to whether he should approach or wait until his sensei noticed him. Not being one to simply stand and do nothing, Kuwabara began walking toward him. When he was close enough to be noticed without invading his instructor's personal space, Kuwabara silently waited, not wanting to interrupt the older man's goodbyes.

It wasn't until the three students from the locker room left, followed by Takamura's assistants, did the older man turn his attention toward Kuwabara.

"Come, Kuwabara-kun." Takamura stated as he strode toward the sitting area at the front of the training hall.

Kuwabara followed quietly, curious as to what his sensei wanted to speak with him about. Although he had readily dismissed the comments of his peers earlier, a part of him could not help but wonder if his lack of attention had a negative effect on his sensei's perception of him. Takamura led him to where three cushions were laid out. One for the school's instructor, one for the assistant instructor of the class whom his sensei had not yet chosen, and a third for any visiting instructors or other important guests.

Kuwabara looked on as his sensei took his seat in the center, waiting for the older man to invite him to sit. Once he was seated, Takamura addressed Kuwabara.

"Please, have a seat," he gestured with his hand to the seat on his left, and Kuwabara took it obligingly.

Positioning himself with his legs tucked underneath him, Kuwabara placed his gym bag beside him, focusing his attention on Takamura. After a moment of silence, the older man spoke.

"I know that you have studies to which you must attend, so I will try to make this as brief as possible. Speaking of which, how are your studies going by the way?" Takamura asked.

Kuwabara started, a little confused as to why his instructor was asking him this. While it wasn't unusual for a teacher to ask about a student's grades from time to time, Takamura had rarely ever inquired to his own student's academic progress, instead choosing to instruct his students on focusing on perfecting the art of the sword. Chalking it up to being a long overdue question, Kuwabara mentally shrugged and decided to answer his sensei's question.

'_Guess I got no reason not to answer his question. I mean I am doing better than I thought I would be, and besides this guy's nothing like Akashi,' _he mentally reasoned.

The memory of the former Jr. High teacher who always seemed to have it out for him was somewhat fresh in his memory. Kuwabara still had to resist the urge to be suspicious of his Gaikou Fuzoku* high school teachers. Realizing his sensei was watching him, awaiting his answer, he shook off the old memories and returned his attention to the present.

"My studies are going well, sensei," Kuwabara replied, seeing no reason to mention his recent trouble in his English course, due to his improvement with Keiko's help.

"That is good to hear. You've always shown such dedication in my class, I had expected no less from you in your other subjects," Takamura nodded in compliment.

Kuwabara had to stifle the urge to grin like a little kid, choosing instead to reply simply with a smile of gratitude and a firm "thank you" in return. However, his mood was broken by his sensei's next words.

"However, I have noticed that as of late, you have seemed to be distracted during my lessons. I know now that it is not due to any pressures from other classes. So my question to you is, what is it that is robbing you of your focus?" Takamura stared directly at Kuwabara, watching the young man's face for any type of reaction.

The one he received was a startled response as Kuwabara's eyes bulged a little, surprised both by the question as well as the look that accompanied it. The older man's green eyes bored into his own, studying him with quiet intensity, and whatever thoughts he may have had about brushing the question off vanished in that instant. For what seemed like a longer time than it actually was, Kuwabara sat quietly, contemplating his response.

For a moment, he thought about lying, but reminded himself that it wasn't his style. He didn't like it, and being a guy who was always straight forward with his words and actions, he didn't like people who lied either. But he couldn't possibly tell the truth, not because he didn't trust his sensei, but because the truth itself would be too impossible to believe. After all, how could his sensei believe that there were monsters from another world who crossed over into their world. That he could form a sword made from his own energy to combat them. And that one of his best friends was not only fighting them, but was also one himself.

But what else could he say? What else could he tell him that would make sense? Not seeing any other option, he decided for a half truth, putting into words the main thing that was bothering him while leaving out the finer details.

"Um, well sensei," he began, his thoughts jumbled as he struggled to figure out how to word his explanation.

"See, I have this friend, and he and I sort of grew up as rivals, but then we later became buddies and even competed together as teammates. But...well, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't keep up with him and the other two guys we fought with, and I always got the feeling of not really being a part of the team ya know? And my sister, she convinced me that I couldn't keep fighting my whole life, and I didn't want to become someone who just got in the way all the time, though I'm pretty sure that's how the other guys saw me.

"So I quit, gave up fighting and started concentrating on my school work as well. But no matter how much I try, I keep getting this feeling like there's still more for me to do, you know? Like I haven't reached a stopping point yet, but I don't see how can I keep goin when I'm nothin but just a shadow to my teammates."

Kuwabara stopped abruptly, realizing he had began rambling, and looked up to see his sensei's expression. Takamura just studied him, having taken in every word of what his student had told him, and was waiting to be sure if there wasn't anything else he wished to add to it. He had become well aware of the young man's reputation during the first part of the school year when he had signed up for the class. It wasn't much of a secret amongst the teachers of his former life on the streets as a small time gang leader and thug, and was even less of a secret amongst the student population.

Takamura himself had been surprised when the young man entered his classroom, turning out to be completely different from the image he had depicted. This had been made most prominent when Kuwabara had shown a surprising level of both determination and dedication to learning how to wield a sword. Takamura had certainly not made it easy, trying to push the young man to a breaking point, but Kuwabara had met his challenge every step of the way. That, as far as Takamura could tell, was probably his greatest attribute; his desire to surpass everyone's perceptions of who he was and what he was capable of.

After a drawn out moment of silence, Takamura finally spoke.

"So, you gave up?" The question seemed to startle the young man, who reacted as if he'd been physically struck.

"What? No, I mean-" the teen paused, trying to re-gather his now jumbled thoughts. Finally, he met his sensei's gaze, his eyes displaying an almost lost look in them. "I couldn't go any further, not on my own, and I had no one willing to teach me. What else was I supposed to do?"

Takamura met the gaze, feeling a sense of connection with the young man. It was obvious from the young man's story that he had once believed himself to be strong, and that the belief had been shattered by his own personal experiences, most likely at the hands of the rival he had spoken of. And it was also clear that his desire was still there, unhampered by his sister's urging or even his teammate's shadows. But it wasn't the desire to fight, the young man had seemingly experienced too much for that. No, this was a different desire, one that any master could sense in a potential student. The desire to become strong.

"I see," Takamura nodded with a few shakes of his head. "You know, I was once like you," the older man said, drawing Kuwabara's attention back to him. Takamura smiled at his student's astonished expression, having expected such a reaction from the younger man.

"Yes, like you I wasn't the best in my class, far from it in fact."

"You weren't? Really?"

Takamura could see the wonder in his student's eyes, as it was no secret to him that his students held him in high esteem, as most students did their martial arts instructors. It was easy of course, to admire a person because of their strength. However, Takamura knew that the true difference lay in admiring how a person gained their strength.

"Yes, I wasn't. Most people believe that strength is something that a person is either miraculously born with, or that they gain through many years of dedicated training. Both are true in a sense, but they are few and most people fall somewhere in-between. These two common beliefs are influenced in many ways, but mainly through today's society and one's moral upbringing."

Kuwabara continued to listen, unable and unwilling to interrupt his sensei's speech.

"As children, we believe that to be strong means to be able to protect not only one's self, but also everyone else. But this is a naive and simplistic way of thinking, as it is not only difficult enough to defend one's self, but also impossible to protect the lives of others. Because, as the saying goes, one cannot be everywhere and thus cannot save everyone. That is why the martial arts are called _self defense_, because at it's very core, it is learning to defend one's self." Takamura received a nod in response from Kuwabara.

"As we grow older and into maturity, we come to accept that at best we can only defend ourselves. Therefore, we believe that to attain true strength means having the ability to beat anyone that threatens our person. But that is also a naive, not to mention pompous way of thinking, as it implies that through constant training we can achieve a status of invincibility. But, if you've ever experienced defeat before, then you would know that not only is that impossible, given that there will always be someone who is stronger, faster, or more skilled. But also because having that thought could be unhealthy."

A moment of silenced lingered, followed by another, and another, and another, as Kuwabara reflected over his sensei's words. The logic in them was undeniable, and he couldn't come up with any words to counter them. Even his teammates, he was sure, had been beaten at one time or another. After all, they had all lost to Sensui at some point, as the former detective had not only succeeded in beating Urameshi in a death match, but had also bested Kurama, Hiei, and himself even while their latent powers had finally been unleashed.

Even the detective himself, whom his partner, Itsuki, had claimed had been told by ghostly whispers that no youkai who crossed his path had ever lived to talk about it, had met his demise at the hands of Yusuke's demon ancestor. He finally turned his attention back to his sensei, a single question racking his brain.

"Then, if those aren't the reasons for being strong, then what is it?" Kuwabara asked, desperate for someone to help him clear his confusion, to help him settle the restlessness inside of him.

Takamura only met the younger man's gaze, feeling more than seeing the confusion stirring within him. He didn't know the teenager all too well, but his sense of perception was very good, and one thing he could tell about Kuwabara Kazuma was this, the boy had a very strong fighting spirit. One that he immediately recognized, like the ancient spirit of the samurai. At length he spoke, not wanting to drag things out anymore than was necessary.

"Well, that brings me to my next point. What is the meaning of strength? What does it mean to be strong? Anyone, who chooses to follow the path of a warrior, must eventually ask themselves those questions. And if we are to succeed in answering them, than we must simply ask ourselves one question. WHY do we wish to be strong?"

Another moment of silence hung in the air at the unexpected question, startled blue eyes meeting calm green ones. It was obvious to Takamura that the teen had never thought to ask himself that question, even after all the fights he'd endured.

"Each of us," he continued, "have our own reasons for seeking strength, and these reasons are usually attributed to who we are as individuals. For instance, some fight for a belief or ideal, like honor, justice, respect, and even pride. Others may fight for their loved ones, people close to them whom they do not wish to see harmed needlessly or treated unfairly. And some even fight for power, or entertainment, seeking the path they believe will lead to a status of glory and victory.

"But as I said earlier, those two misconceptions of strength, which I refer to as the "I am right, and you are wrong" and "mine is better than yours" theory, are false and can only lead to an unhealthy lifestyle for one, which at times will also affect the lives of others. Therefore, for those of us who wish to be strong, it is always important that we first understand the why, before we attempt to achieve the how.

"I see potential in you Kuwabara-kun, the potential to be not simply a great fighter, but also a great person. And I am willing to help you in achieving whatever potential you possess, but in order for me to do so, you must first answer one question. Why do you wish to be strong?" Takamura's stare never wavered as he looked at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara himself remained speechless, his face set in a grim expression, unable to answer the question because he no longer knew why he fought. At first, it had simply been to be the best, to top his rival Urameshi. But since their rivalry had somewhat come to a stand still, replaced by a grudging mutual respect and friendship, that reason no longer held any validity.

'_Why, do I want to be strong?'_ He questioned mentally, only to once again receive no answer.

Takamura rose to his feet, drawing Kuwabara's still confused gaze back on him. Almost half an hour had passed in their conversation, and the older man knew his student still had studies to attend to, and obviously had enough on his mind for one day.

"I want you to think carefully about that question, Kuwabara-kun, and when you find out your answer, come and let me know. Only then, will you be truly on your way to being strong."

Kuwabara followed suit, standing as well and lifting his gym bag up, slinging the strap over one shoulder. Takamura smiled at the teen, an attempt to give the younger man some reassurance, as well as take off some of the pressure he knew Kuwabara was feeling. He couldn't say for sure whether the teen would be better off with the information he had provided, but he could see the focused look return to his pupil's eyes. And he knew, in that moment, he had helped the younger man clear his confusion, if only a little bit.

"I will Takamura-sensei, thank you." Kuwabara bowed, to which his teacher returned, then turned and walked steadily out of the training hall.

The cooling air blew slightly as he looked up at the sky, watching as the sun's slow descent began to turn it's color from a bright yellow to a fire red. He studied the scene for a few moments, as that very same question continued to echo in his head, consuming his every thought. Kuwabara had a feeling that whatever answer he gave, it would only be a starting point to something_._

"Damn it," he cursed. He was already running late, and Shizuru would kill him if he didn't get home soon.

_To be continued...._

_**Glossary:**_

_**bokken - a wooden practice sword used in sword training. It is designed in appearance of an actual katana (Japanese sword).**_

_**Gaikou Fuzoku - Gai Technical school, the school Kuwabara applies and is accepted to after passing his high school entrance exams.**_

_**kendo - art of the sword, or way of the sword. Term used as a reference to describe learning how to wield and use a sword.**_

_**ningen - term used in reference to a human.**_

_**sempai - term used in reference to an elder student.**_

_**sensei - term used in reference to a teacher or instructor.**_

_**shinai - a wooden practice sword used in sword training. It is generally made out of bamboo, with the tip having a more bulbous shape.**_

_**youkai - term used in reference to a demon or magical creature.**_


	3. A Reason To Be Strong

**A.N. - Short, sweet, and to the point. Thanks so much for all of you who reviewed the last chapter. Glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you like this one as well. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, I certainly wouldn't have given Kuwabara such a goofy looking hairstyle! What the hell was Togashi-sensei smoking when he did that?**

**Poltergeist Report 2: The Untold Saga**

**Chapter 3 - A Reason To Be Strong**

**By: Shisoukengo**

_Saturday, April 4th_

Kuwabara's shoulders were slumped as he stood on the train. His thoughts had become occupied in the day that had passed since his discussion with his sensei. So much so that he had tuned out all of the other passengers riding along with him on the train. The words of his sensei continued to haunt his every waking moment, to the point where even Shizuru had given him discreet looks the night before. She hadn't said anything, but he knew from those looks that she had been wondering as whether or not to ask.

He was glad that she hadn't. He didn't want to deal with the problems that would inevitably come out of that discussion. The thing that haunted him more than anything else; however, was the question Takamura asked him.

_Why do you want to be strong?_

That one question had caused quite a troublesome sleep for him, and it hadn't abated his feelings of restlessness at all. If anything it had only made them slightly worse. Kuwabara had stayed up for quite sometime the previous night, racking his brain in the hopes of miraculously discovering an answer to that question. However, fate had not been as kind and he only succeeded in losing what he considered valuable sleep time.

Luckily it was a weekend, which meant he did not have school or homework to worry about for the time being. Again he went back over the question, deciding it would be easier to start from the beginning.

'_In the beginning, I just wanted to show up that punk Urameshi, and prove he wasn't the toughest kid at school.' _He thought to himself, eyebrows creasing.

'_But that's no longer possible, what with that demon blood and all.'_ Kuwabara's mind wandered back to the last mission he'd been on for Reikai; to stop the former detective, Sensui Shinobu, from opening a tunnel to the Makai.

In that battle, the now ex-Reikai tantei* Urameshi Yusuke was resurrected, again, only to return to life with newly awakened demon blood flowing through his veins. _Mazoku_*, was the term used to describe the demon kinship that Yusuke inherited from his ancestor. A being who was revealed to possibly be one of the most powerful beings in existence.

Kuwabara still shuddered from the memory of the overwhelming force behind the rei-gun his friend used to finish off Sensui. Not since the awakening of his own reiki did he get such a foreboding feeling. Now, as he stood thinking on the train, he allowed himself to admit there was no way possible he could catch up to Yusuke, or Hiei and Kurama for that matter.

Well, maybe Kurama, but even that would be a stretch, as in his fully transformed state he was already at upper A-class level. Not to mention that he was cunning as hell, and had almost fully absorbed the entirety of his youki. And Hiei, he was sure the little fire punk would in someway find a means to get stronger.

'_No, I can't go following the guy's footsteps at a time like this.'_ He raised his head as the train slowly came to a stop.

'_I'm a man. I have to do this on my own.'_ He thought as he stepped off of the train. Walking through the train terminal, he pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on making his way to his destination.

Descending the steps that led away from the platform where passengers boarded, he stuffed his hand in his coat pockets as he walked on. Kuwabara began to think of possible answers he could give to his sensei's question. He knew that he could go to Genkai for possible training. The old woman was never one to turn down a helping hand to another psychic.

The sounds of people around him had been completely tuned out by him, that is until he heard a trio of voices he recognized all too well. Looking up ahead of him, he spotted his three friends. Well, four really. Kiyoshi Mitarai had recently begun to become affiliated with he and his friends. While he wasn't necessarily a member of his gang, he couldn't fathom calling his group anything else, Mitarai had been seen around them enough that it certainly had not gone unnoticed by his peers.

He had to admit, it was quite flattering that his reputation and that of his gang, had become nearly as synonymous as Yusuke's own reputation. And the former member of Sensui's seven psychics didn't seem to mind the attention either. Mitarai had long since given up the ideals that he'd held under the former detective's command. And he'd come to accept that there would always be bullies in the world, regardless of whether or not demons were ever brought into the equation.

In truth, Mitarai had come to accept that being bullied by fellow humans was a much lesser evil than being bullied by demons. And his grades had gotten him accepted into one of the finest high schools in the region. For the moment, however, it seemed that his affiliation with Kuwabara's gang was protecting him from the bullies he once feared.

Well, maybe with the exception of Sawamura, who had the timid teenager in a headlock and was rubbing his knuckles against the top of his head.

Crossing the busy intersection with a few other pedestrians, Kuwabara called out to his friends.

"Oi! Sawamura, let the poor guy go, would ya?" The four young men looked up toward him as he strode forward.

"Hey Kuwabara-san!" The shorter and stockier of the group, Okubo, greeted him warmly. The two bumped fists as Kuwabara stopped beside him. Sawamura released his grip, smiling jubilantly at the young man they each perceived as their leader.

"Hey Okubo. How's your folks doing?"

Okubo grinned, and Kuwabara felt a similar feeling at seeing his long-time friend's happiness. "They're doing great! My mom's slowly getting healthier, and she's even started working at her job part-time again."

Kuwabara grinned at that. For awhile, Okubo's mother's illness had prevented the young man from doing much outside of school beside work. It was only part-time, as he wasn't old enough legally to work full-time, which meant the free time he did have was juggled between tending to his younger brother and sister and school. Fortunately, depending on the point of view, his school time had been more time spent hanging with Kuwabara, Sawamura, and Kirishima.

"That's great, man!" He responded, then turned to bump fists with the other two young men.

"Yo Sawamura! What have I told you about messing with Mitarai?" While his words may have seemed reprimanding, his tone was playful and teasing. Sawamura just laughed it off in response.

"Aw relax, Kuwabara-san. Besides, it'll toughen the little guy up." Behind him, Mitarai frowned at being called "little".

"Is that so?" Kuwabara's grin suddenly turned mischievous, the only warning sign given before Sawamura found himself in the grip of Kuwabara's own patented headlock. "And who made you the authority on being tough huh?"

It was no secret amongst the group that Sawamura still harbored a little resentment toward the teen for his attempting to kill them over a year ago previous. While Okubo and Kirishima had both expressed similar feelings during their initial meeting with Mitarai sometime after, they had eventually been able to accept Mitarai's presence around them.

Especially when Kuwabara made it certain that the young man was no longer a threat and that he would continue to hang out with him even if they would not. Unfortunately, Sawamura had been the slowest to come around. And though he had lightened up, he could still be a little hard on Mitarai at times. Fortunately, Kuwabara always had a way of evening the playing field.

Okubo and Kirishima laughed at their mutual friend's predicament, while the young man cried out, struggling against his leader's hold. Even Mitarai found the situation humorous, as he showed his mirth via smiling at the taller man's antics. After a few moments, Kuwabara let go of his hold, allowing Sawamura to straighten and rub his slightly sore head.

"How's it goin Mitarai?" He asked the blonde teen. Mitarai seemed startled by the attention, still not used to being addressed so warmly by the orange-haired teen.

"I'm doing great, Kuwabara-san. I joined the tennis team at my school, and I think I made a good impression with my teammates."

Kuwabara grinned at hearing such good news. "Sounds like you're fitting in, eh?"

Mitarai chuckled nervously. "Yes, something like that."

"Great! Alright guys, you ready to do this?" Kuwabara stated as he turned to the building they had been standing in front of.

"Yeah!" The other four chorused.

Throwing open the door, Kuwabara led the group into the building. A young female clerk behind the desk greeted them warmly, batting her eyes at Kuwabara and Kirishima as she did so. Kuwabara returned her greeting with a smile and a wave, while Kirishima gave her a flirtatious grin. The other three rolled their eyes, not surprised by Kuwabara and Kirishima's antics. Ever since entering high school, the five young men had gained a more impressive reputation among their more mature peers than they had back in junior high. This included gaining the attentions of the opposite sex, which Kuwabara and Kirishima seemed to excel at more than the others.

Walking through a set of glass doors, the group entered a room that was layered in carpet on the floor. Floor mats covered one section of the room where training equipment such as punching bags lay strung up from their support beams. Various sets of weight-lifting equipment occupied the other half of the room, and a standard sized boxing ring stood directly in the center of the room. The gym was occupied with people, male and female, using the various sets of equipment.

Toward the back of the large room, two doors sat on opposite ends, leading into the men and women's locker rooms respectively. The room was layered with heat despite the large fans that were running in the four corners of the room, and the scent of sweat could be detected in the air. Kuwabara and the others had discovered this place during a night of celebrating their new high school lives almost 6 months previous, and had made a point of coming here three times a week.

Mitarai, who had not joined the group until sometime afterward, had also began coming to the gym after being encouraged by Kuwabara and teased by Sawamura. The five would spend a few hours exercising on the weight-lifting equipment, training with the boxing coach who also happened to be one of the gym's managers, and relaxing afterward in the saunas in the locker rooms.

Walking through the gym area, the group made their way to the lockers as they toted their backpacks on their shoulders. Some of the other guys in the gym graced them with almost violent stares, and Kuwabara remembered those few as being guys he and his gang had gotten into fights with back in their junior high days of school. They entered the locker room, changing into their gym clothes before depositing their bags into the gym's lockers. Chatting among themselves, they re-entered the gym area and began going through warm-ups.

"So Ayame's friend was totally flirting with me while she was standing there. You should've seen the look on her face! It was all I could do just to keep from laughing." The five young men laughed while they stretched, as Kirishima finished the story of a April fool's joke he and his girlfriend's best friend had decided to play on her.

"Sounds like you guys might've gotten her a little too well, eh?" Kuwabara said, earning him glances from the others.

While Kuwabara's recent changes in study habits had become apparent over the past year, Kirishima and the others were still surprised sometimes to hear him speaking properly. Of course, this didn't mean he had completely rid himself of his use of slang . But rather, he tended to use elements of each speech in different situations., as if tailoring the two forms of grammar to fit certain scenarios. A trait that was apparent to all but those who didn't know him well enough.

The group burst into laughter again as Sawamura answered. "Yeah, they totally did! You could say that's also the reason Ayame-chan threw her drink on him." At this, the group laughed even harder, except for Kirishima, who was now sporting a small blush of embarrassment on his face.

"Eh? You said you wouldn't tell nobody about that, Sawamura!" He exclaimed as he glared at his friend. This only caused them to laugh harder, and Kirishima to direct his glare to the group as a whole.

"Well, she got over it after Mitsuko-chan and I explained what was going on. 'Sides, she did offer to pay for the dry cleaning." Kirishima folded his arms across his chest, a frown now marred on his face while the group rode out their laughter.

As the teens continued their idle chatter, an older gentleman approached them. He was tall, with a muscular build that seemed to be a flesh and blood copy of a Greek statue. His hair was short and spiky, and a stubble trailed from his sideburns to pool in a goatee on his chin. His eyes were dark as coals, a feature that was a stark contrast to the cocky grin that almost constantly displayed on his face. His loud, masculine voice nearly sounded throughout the gym as he called out to them.

"Hey! If it isn't my favorite new comers!! You boys ready to work hard today?" The five looked up and broke out into smiles at the older man.

"You bet your ass we are, Enomoto-sensei!" Sawamura replied, his fist clenched in anticipation.

The others seemed to share his enthusiasm, except for Mitarai, who had a nervous look on his face. He seemed, at first, to be the only one to notice that Sawamura had actually cursed in front of an adult, and an instructor at that. Realization soon caught up to the others, and each of them shared Mitarai's nervous look. Most notably, Sawamura, who suddenly appeared red-faced at his blunder. Enomoto however, gave a boisterous laugh in response.

"Take it easy fellas!" He spoke before Sawamura had a chance to apologize. "It's good to see you guys all juiced up about training. Besides, I was young once too. I can tell when it's meant to be offensive and when it's not, so loosen up eh?"

The teasing grin that followed his statement successfully drew out the same responses in the five young men. Kuwabara stepped forward, bowing respectfully to his instructor, a habit he noticed he'd developed from his kenjutsu class. The older man still smiled, but appeared puzzled by Kuwabara's sudden show of respect. Hadn't he just told them to loosen up?

"Enomoto-sensei, we're ready to get started whenever you are. Just give us a little longer to finish our warm-ups." He stood back up, drawing himself eye-level with Enomoto.

"Sure, go ahead. I've got the ring cleared from my teachings from this morning. But you guys had better not keep me waiting. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep it that way." Enomoto Royama replied.

A former two-time amateur Boxing champion, Enomoto had competed for a few years in the professional circuit. Known for being one of the quickest and most powerful strikers of his day, he had made a name for himself until a serious injury had caused him to leave professional boxing. This led him to building his own gym in the heart of downtown, along with a group of close friends as business partners. He also established his own boxing academy program, which he oversaw directly, within the gym as well.

Rumor had it that the secret to his powerful punching techniques were known only to him, though there were a few students who claimed to not only have seen him use such techniques, but also to have emulated them perfectly. However, since Enomoto had made it clear that he had not yet shown anyone the secret, those claims had never held any real merit behind them.

The group, soon after, finished their stretches then went on to doing their basic exercises: push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, and even jump rope exercises. When they were done with these, they began debating as to who would be working with Enomoto first.

The general rule among them was that they went two at a time when working with him. This was suggested by Enomoto himself, who claimed that it was easier and more efficient to train with someone who was either close to or on the same level as themselves. That way they would all learn things like technique and foot work at the same time, and could get the most out of their sparring sessions.

The final decision ended up being that Kirishima and Okubo would go first, with Sawamura and Mitarai going next. Kuwabara, being the leader, decided that he would let the guys go first and finish up last by working with their instructor directly. While two of them trained under Enomoto, the rest would workout on the various weightlifting equipment throughout the gym. As Kirishima and Okubo entered the ring with their training gear strapped on, Kuwabara stood behind a weight bench to provide support for Mitarai, who was lying on the bench.

As Kuwabara encouraged Mitarai through his reps, his mind went back to his sensei's question. '_If it's not to beat Urameshi, then why? Why do I still want to get stronger? Why do I still want to fight?'_

Mitarai finished his set, lowering the barbell back onto the bar before sitting up. Turning to look up at Kuwabara, he was met with a serious expression on the teen's face that seemed out of place on his normally cocky facade.

"K-Kuwabara-san?" He questioned. His voice seemed to snap Kuwabara out of his daze. Kuwabara's brown eyes met with Mitarai's own blue eyes, and for a moment, the blonde thought he could register a look of uncertainty in the red-head's eyes.

It was dispelled immediately thereafter, replaced by Kuwabara's usual bravado. "Good set Mitarai, you'll be as tough as Urameshi if you keep this up." He gave Mitarai a teasing grin.

Mitarai returned it with a nervous laugh. "No, I don't think I could ever be like you and Yusuke-san."

Kuwabara gave him a confused look. "Like me?"

Mitarai responded with his own bewildered look, "yeah, like you."

"What do you mean like me?" Kuwabara pointed a finger at himself, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah, I mean you're strong too." At Mitarai's assertive expression, Kuwabara's suddenly turned rueful.

"I think you got the wrong idea, Mitarai." Mitarai's confused look returned, and Kuwabara just grinned. "I'm nowhere near Urameshi right now. Hell, I doubt I'll ever be at this point." Kuwabara's grin stayed in tact; and despite the fact that his eyes were closed, Mitarai could not sense the usual cockiness that had been present before.

"Maybe you weren't meant to be, Kuwabara-kun." Startled brown eyes met Mitarai's blue ones, and after a moment, he felt compelled to elaborate. "Yusuke-san is strong. But I don't think that being strong like him would suit you. I mean would you really want the same type of strength he has? I think finding your own strength would be much better for you."

Mitarai placed a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder, returning his smile before stepping aside for the next person to use the equipment. A confused Sawamura stood blinking at the interaction, before shaking it off and lying down on the bench. Kuwabara stood in a daze momentarily, before he mentally shook himself and spotted for Sawamura.

However, Mitarai's words were not as easy to dismiss, and he continued to mull them over. This frustrated him though, as he was never one to contemplate things for such periods of time. It was exactly why he preferred fighting. Emotions were always so much easier to express with fists rather than thoughts. Setting the bar back down onto the bench, his fogged mind barely registered the antics of Sawamura, who was teasingly flexing his muscles while poking fun at Mitarai for lacking the same.

Kuwabara took Sawamura's place on the bench, and began his own reps while Sawamura spotted for him. As he finished his repetition and set the bar back down, he had to concede that Mitarai had a point. He didn't want strength like Yusuke's, or Hiei and Kurama for that matter. Pursuing the same type of growth as either of them would be like accepting that his own strength wasn't good enough. This, he ultimately concluded, would not do.

The group of three continued through their workout routines, and before long almost an hour had passed, and Enomoto was calling for them to take a break.

"You guys relax a little, stretch or something," he told them.

Kirishima and Okubo removed the training gear, wiping the sweat from their brows the towels Enomoto had tossed them before walking away. The group of friends chatted as they went to the lounge area, chugging down bottles of water and sports drinks. As Kuwabara listened to his gang talk amongst themselves, a nostalgic feeling came over him.

'_And to think, I would've missed out on all this,' _he thought. _'Sis was right, I guess. Just like she usually is.'_

It wasn't the first time he had this line of thought. And he was certain it wouldn't be the last. In fact, it was thoughts like these that battled with his burgeoning urges to train and fight. At first, they had won out, mainly because he had given his word to Shizuru. And everyone knew that Kuwabara Kazuma was, if anything, a man of his word. Of course, Shizuru's ever-watchful presence was a contributing factor as well.

But the urges were persistent, and over time had grown stronger. Almost to the point where his sister's presence didn't seem to matter as much anymore. The interactions between he and his gang, while certainly never lacking in humor; didn't quite have the same excitement as the days of fist fights and tournaments.

'_So why can't I be satisfied with all of this now?'_ He wondered. He didn't have to wonder long, as another part of him answered. _'Because I'm not satisfied with leaving things like this_.'His eyes took on a gleam of determination. _'Because I still got more to prove!' _He was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by a voice calling his name.

"Hey Kuwabara!" Kuwabara blinked, noticing for the first time Okubo's fingers being snapped in his face.

"Yeah?" He questioned, still trying to bring himself back to the present. He then noticed the confused looks of his friends, though Mitarai's seemed more concerned than confused.

"You alright man? You were totally spacing out on us." Kirishima asked him.

"Yeah, man, you didn't even say anything when Enomoto-sensei came by just now." Sawamura stated, jerking his thumb back toward the direction of the fitness room. "We're about to go back in."

"Ah, ok. Sorry bout that guys. Let's get back to work!" With that, Kuwabara headed back into the fitness room, leaving his gang of friends behind.

"Man, I haven't seen him this spaced out since the time he got dumped by that girl." Kirishima said, referring to the time Kuwabara and Yusuke had returned from rescuing Yukina.

"Nah, I don't think that's it," Sawamura replied, not entirely convinced that it was girl-related. He'd been around enough to know that his leader's rugged masculinity had caught the attention of a fair amount of girls.

"Could it be the tickle?" Okubo asked, glancing at the two. Mitarai, who had been silent throughout the entire conversation, finally voiced his opinion.

"I don't think that's the reason either, Okubo-san." The others turned their attention on the blonde. Struggling not to allow himself to be affected by their stares, Mitarai continued. "I think it has to do with Yusuke-san being gone."

The other three young men glanced at each other, confused as to how that could be affecting their leader so much.

"I thought Urameshi was gone to visit his family, wasn't he?" Okubo asked. That was, after all, the story they had been given by both Kuwabara and Keiko. Sawamura sniffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Hmph! The three of us know Kuwabara-san better than almost anyone. Why are we listening to _him_?!" He asked, pointing a finger at Mitarai. Mitarai frowned again, put off by Sawamura's disdain for him.

'_And to think, I'm supposed to spar with him next.' _His frown deepened, not liking the idea at all. It was another voice, however, who spoke up for him.

"Would you chill out, Sawamura? Kuwabara-san said we can trust him, and the kid said he was sorry. Let it go, man" Kirishima replied.

Sawamura seemed stunned for a moment, the two friends locking eyes with each other. Sawamura did not respond, instead choosing to direct a final scowl at Mitarai before following in Kuwabara's direction. Kirishima turned and gave the blonde a grin and a thumbs up, before turning and following behind Sawamura. Mitarai returned with a smile and a nod of thanks, following behind them as well.

The rest of their time at the gym was a tense affair, especially when Sawamura and Mitarai put on the training gear and stepped into the ring with Enomoto. Okubo and Kirishima had tried to talk Kuwabara into taking Mitarai's place in the ring, both knowing that someone could potentially get hurt, mainly Mitarai. Kuwabara refused however; stating that whatever bad blood existed between them had to be worked out sometime. His eyes remained focused on Mitarai the whole time though, as if he were silently placing a bet on the blonde.

As Enomoto made them go through their footwork warm-ups, Sawamura continued to take verbal jabs at Mitarai. Enomoto let it slide at first, chalking it up to good old trash-talking. But when Sawamura seemed to be taking it too far, Enomoto was certain to admonish him. He then continued to instruct them throughout the rest of their footwork. Once that was accomplished, Enomoto then had them concentrate on their form. Sawamura and Mitarai first worked on the heavy boxing bag that hung from it's stand. With one arm strapped securely to their waist, the two were instructed to punch the heavy bags 200 times each.

Enomoto's reason had been simple. "You gotta learn _how_ to throw a punch, before you can work on increasing the speed and strength of your punching."

The 200 strikes contained four rudimentary techniques: the jab, the cross, the hook, and the uppercut. Each were practiced 50 times, with Enomoto promising to increase the amounts once they could make the full 50 each time. Any time their punches were slow or lacking in power, he would not count them and the two would have to pick up from the last number they left off. This often left them beyond exhausted by the time they got to the point of sparring against each other. Enomoto deliberately planned that way, as this lessened the likelihood that either teen would seriously hurt the other.

Meanwhile, Okubo and Kirishima went through their own weight-lifting sets, with Kuwabara mainly spotting for them. Being that they had just gone through Enomoto's instructions, meant that they had to work doubly hard when lifting the weights. However, as tough as the training regimen seemed, it was already starting to show results. After only a few months, Kirishima and Sawamura had added a little over 15 lbs. of solid muscle to their frames, while Okubo had been able to trim a major portion of body fat off while packing on firm muscle in it's place.

Mitarai had also made significant gains, increasing the muscle in his arms and legs quite noticeably. Kuwabara, who had already held a natural, though slightly bulky physique, had toned it up to the point where his muscles had taken on a hard and tight appearance. Each of them had seemingly transformed themselves, and the changes had added a certain vitality that caught the eye of anyone around them.

By the time Okubo and Kirishima had finished their sets, Mitarai and Sawamura were getting ready to spar in the ring. The two of them stood outside of the ring, with Kuwabara standing behind them. They both turned toward him, hoping to talk him into substituting for either of them. While they all knew that Mitarai had come a long way, they each knew that Sawamura was far more aggressive than him. As well as possessing a great deal more of fighting experience than the blonde.

Kuwabara however, did not intervene, nor did he accept a substitution. His brown eyes simply surveyed the two in the ring, and a confident grin remain plastered on his features.

"Men have to settle their own personal beefs with each other, man to man. That's the code of the street, and in the street there's no substitution." He then turned his gaze to Okubo and Kirishima. "You guys ought to know that."

The two wore equally stunned expressions for a moment, before grinning as well. Turning back to the scene in the ring, all three watched as Enomoto called for both of them to start. Sawamura continued his taunting, his aura of cockiness never wavering. Mitarai did not appear intimidated though, as he maintained a look of defiance toward his taller opponent. The two danced around the ring for a few moments, each falling into their own "groove", as Enomoto put it, while observing the other. However, it didn't take too long for one of them to make the first move.

Sawamura dashed forward, his right arm held up as if preparing to strike. Mitarai noticed and moved to position himself to the left, only to see Sawamura's left fist dart forward. Mitarai's instincts were the only thing that kept him from receiving a possible knockout blow, as he was able to avoid the brunt of the left jab by tilting his head back, leaving him momentarily stunned. Sawamura, however, didn't let up as he followed the jab with a right cross. Mitarai countered by bringing both of his hands up to block.

This allowed him to slide forward inside of Sawamura's guard and close the distance between them. Sawamura didn't expect this, the look of surprise on his face a tell-tale sign. Kuwabara grinned as Mitarai retaliated with a left jab to Sawamura's unguarded ribs. Sawamura was just barely able to block by tucking his arm in toward his body. Mitarai retreated a couple of steps away from him, looking at his gloved left hand in surprise.

Therefore, he did not see Sawamura's right hand coming at him until it connected with his jaw. The force behind the blow knocked him backwards, bouncing him off of the elastic ropes that he staggered into. Sawamura continued to follow through with his assault, and Mitarai responded by bringing his hands back up to guard. Kuwabara and the others watched, along with his sensei, as Sawamura continued his taunting as well.

"You think hangin out at the gym is gonna make you a tough guy? HUH?!" His left fist lashed out, aimed at Mitarai's right jaw.

Mitarai kept his hands up, his right hand blocking the jab. Sawamura then swung with a right hook, again aimed at Mitarai's jaw. Mitarai simply ducked underneath the blow before scampering backward, trying to put distance between himself and his opponent. Sawamura simply scowled as he continued to pursue him. Kuwabara, Kirishima, and Okubo all watched the match closely, grimacing as Sawamura's relentless blows rained down upon Mitarai's defenses.

Mitarai had a strained look on his face as he continued to back-peddle from his opponent's attacks. Sawamura maintained his aggressive disposition as condescending words continued to pour out of his mouth.

"YOU'RE NOTHIN BUT-" his right hand drew back, causing Mitarai to lift his hands up in front of his face. This only served to obstruct his field of vision though. So he could do nothing but gag as Sawamura's left fist buried itself into his gut.

"A LITTLE RUNT PLAYING PRETEND!" Watching the teen curl over his arm, Sawamura swung his right hand downward, connecting with the back of Mitarai's head. This brought the blonde down to the mat.

"Always was, always will be!" Sawamura grinned as he stood over his downed opponent. He turned to look over at Enomoto, who had a scrutinizing expression on his face.

"How was that, sensei?" Sawamura asked. Enomoto just sighed, scratching his jaw with his fingers.

"Not bad kid. But you could lighten up a little bit, don't ya think?" Enomoto watched as Sawamura just held up his gloved right hand.

"Eh, doesn't really matter does it? After all, a fight's about strength. If you're not strong enough to keep up with your opponent, then you shouldn't be fighting. Someone had to show that to the runt." Sawamura turned to leave the ring, headed in Kuwabara's direction.

"You're wrong, Sawamura!" Kuwabara called out, causing Sawamura to pause in mid-stride. "A fight's not just about strength. It takes guts too." He grinned at Sawamura's confused expression.

His brown eyes glanced over at something behind Sawamura, causing his old friend to turn to look behind him. His eyes widened, while Enomoto grinned at the sight they were witnessing. Mitarai was slowly picking himself up off of the floor. When he was finally standing upright, he brought his hands back up, ready to fight again. His chest heaved as he took deep breaths, but his eyes never lost their determined stare.

Sawamura's disbelief soon transformed into anger, as he turned to glare at the blonde. Kuwabara continued grinning confidently, impressed and proud of Mitarai's new attitude.

'We all started out as runts at first, before we learned how to make a fist and how to swing them. But it takes guts to make the decision to stop being a runt and swing your fists. It's only with guts that we stop being runts and start becoming men." He ended his speech with his eyes still lingering on Mitarai.

'_Now Mitarai, it's time to show us your guts!' _he thought.

"K-Kuwabara-san!" Kirishima and Okubo both exclaimed.

'_Kuwabara-san?'_ Mitarai also seemed stunned by the taller teen's words.

He turned his attention back to Sawamura, and finally began to understand what Kuwabara was trying to tell him. He had to prove himself, not just to Sawamura and the others, or to Enomoto, but to himself that he was indeed a man. One who could freely wield his fists if necessary. Returning Sawamura's angry glare with his own determined expression, he kept his fists raised and awaited the oncoming onslaught.

'_I've been afraid of bullies for a long time, and always needed someone to fight my battles for me. If I don't fight now, that fear will turn into hatred again. Just like it did with Sensui-san. I'll swing my fists, and win my own battles. Just like Kuwabara-san!'_

With a shout, Sawamura charged forward, launching a right cross straight at Mitarai's face. Mitarai leaned back, avoiding the blow as he began to dance around Sawamura. Sawamura stayed with him, keeping up the same pace as he turned and began a series of left jabs at Mitarai's jaw. Mitarai moved from right to left, weaving out of the way of Sawamura's punches. The left jabs soon were mixed with right hooks, which Sawamura began launching as well. Mitarai managed to avoid these too, ducking and leaning away from the blows.

The two teens continued their fighting waltz around the ring. However, a slip up by one of the young men soon occurred. Mitarai's right foot slipped as he narrowly dodged one of Sawamura's punches, causing him to loose his footing momentarily. Seeing this, Sawamura wasted no time and capitalized on the blonde's blunder, swinging his right fist in an uppercut aimed at Mitarai's ribs.

Having his guard still up, Mitarai was able to cushion the blow by tucking his arm close to that area of his body. Sawamura didn't let up, choosing to finish repeating his earlier attack by launching a right hook at the side of Mitarai's head. The teen was ready, however; and brought his left hand up to deflect the blow. Pushing it aside, he quickly lashed out with a right jab that connected with Sawamura's nose, stunning the young man.

Mitarai followed it up by cocking his left fist back, and launching a left cross to the side of Sawamura's jaw. The blow connected as well, knocking Sawamura's head in the same direction as his fist. He then finished with a right hook that knocked Sawamura down onto his back. Kirishima and Okubo, along with Mitarai, were stunned as they watched the downed Sawamura slowly lift himself from the mat.

Kuwabara just smiled, pleased to see the blonde's progression from runt to man. The match soon played out in less grand fashion, as the two sparred less heatedly before Enomoto finally called the match. Wrapping both of his arms around the two young men's necks, he pulled them toward him in as he congratulated them on their enthusiasm. Clapping them both on the back, he took the time to also explain what mistakes each of them made.

"You allowed Sawamura-kun an opening when you took your eyes off him to look at your fist. Never take your eyes off your opponent, not even for an instant. That's the first rule of combat, and could cost you your life in a kill or be killed situation." He explained to Mitarai. "Don't forget that." He nodded to show his sensei that he understood.

Turning to a bitter Sawamura, Enomoto clasped him on the shoulder as well.

"You got sloppy at the end when you noticed Mitarai's slip. You were so eager to finish the match that you were lazy and attacked with a combination that he'd already seen. That's how he was able to counter it. If your opponent knows what you're going to do, then you should switch up your attacks." He gripped the teen's shoulder as Sawamura also nodded.

"Now bump fists and bow!" He demanded. The two complied, neither taking their eyes off of the other.

"Thanks for sparring with me, Sawamura-san. I hope it was a good match for you." Mitarai said with earnest. Sawamura just eyed him for a moment, before spitting as he turned to the side.

"Hmph, you just got lucky kid. But you did alright though. I just gotta stick with calling you kid now is all." He began unstrapping and removing his gear as he spoke, while Enomoto and the others grinned at the seemingly new display of respect.

Mitarai himself smiled as he began removing his own equipment. He handed it off to Enomoto, who once again congratulated him on a job well done. Kuwabara also accepted Sawamura's training gear, giving his friend a teasing smirk in the process. This was met with a light shove from Sawamura as Kuwabara watched him step out of the ring. Turning back to Enomoto's direction, he noticed his sensei now had his gear strapped on.

Giving one glove a final tug, Enomoto flashed him a cocky grin. "You ready for this kid?" He asked. Kuwabara just strapped on his own gear before bumping his fists together.

"You bet, Enomoto-sensei!" His eyes took on a determined gleam as he gave his own cocky grin.

'_Just watch Urameshi, I'll show you how a real man swings his fists!'_

Walking with his hands buried in the pockets of his summer jacket, Kuwabara strode through the streets, heading to the wilderness at the outskirts of the city. His body was a bit relaxed, having had the opportunity to vent some of his pent up frustration in his sparring match with Enomoto. However, the dull throb stemming from his bruised jaw and forehead did not allow him full relaxation.

Kuwabara still found it perplexing how the force behind his sensei's punches was felt so much. Almost as if he hadn't been wearing any training gear at all. The few punches he did manage to land, by comparison, were considerably lacking in force, despite how much power he put into them. They had only served to stun his sensei at best, but it had been enough for Enomoto to acknowledge his effort afterward.

"_That wasn't half bad kid. You'll be punching like a champ in no time. You just gotta get a bit more focus under your belt." He looked at Kuwabara, a confident smile on his face. "You'll get a helluva lot stronger after that!"_

Kuwabara lifted his head, watching the clouds in the late afternoon sky drift overhead.

'_More focus, eh?'_ he questioned. After a moment, he looked ahead and continued to walk determinedly to his destination. He had a request that he was going to make himself, and was prepared to bow his forehead to the floor if necessary.

It didn't take him too long to arrive at his destination, but the stairs leading to Genkai's compound always left him a little winded. As he cleared his ascent, he stood a moment, taking the time to look around and admire the serenity in the old woman's home. A grassy field surrounded the main house and temple that was connected to it.

In the distance, a vast wilderness of trees and mountains surrounded the area, completing the serenity that encompassed it. When the moment passed, he walked across the grassy knoll, stopping at the base of the short set of steps that led up to the veranda. Looking around, he could feel only one presence, a faint youki that didn't belong to the old woman who he'd come to see. He might've been on his guard were it not significantly weaker than his own and so familiar.

Smiling, he called out in his loud, gruff voice. "Hey! Anyone home?!"

A small noise could be heard inside, followed by the shuffling of feet, and then a shoji door to Kuwabara's right opened up. A young woman, who's diminutive size and innocent face made her appear no older than 14 years of age, stepped out onto the veranda. She wore a simple light blue kimono with a darker colored obi, tied at the waist. Her scarlet colored eyes were the only contrast to her overall brightness, but Kuwabara still found her to be the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Kazuma-san?" She said after she'd gotten over her surprise.

"Yo! How's it going, Yukina-chan?" Kuwabara called out exuberantly. Yukina smiled at him.

"Hello, Kazuma-san. I am doing well." She gestured for him to come inside, and he accepted as he ascended the small set of steps.

Removing his shoes at the doorway, he stepped inside and surveyed the area but couldn't detect Genkai's presence. He took a seat on one of the cushions in the center of the room. Between the two cushions stood a low table, where Yukina approached with a fresh pot of green tea. Though health conscious at times, Kuwabara never did have a knack for tea. He could drink it of course, having drank it a number of times during his youth. But he never really had a taste for it.

He held out his cup for Yukina to fill, returning the smile Yukina held for him. He sat back, taking a moment to study the liquid in his cup as Yukina filled her own. Once filled, she sipped daintily on the warm drink while Kuwabara downed his in one swig. Letting out a contented sigh, he set the cup down on the table. His gaze slipped around the room, trying to pick up on Genkai's presence. However, he couldn't find it, and he frowned at the idea that Genkai might've gone somewhere and left Yukina alone.

"Hey," he spoke to Yukina, who lifted her head as she refilled his cup. "Where's Ba-san?"

"You mean Genkai-sama?" She asked, and Kuwabara nodded.

"Yeah. I haven't seen her once since I got here, and she's usually good about showing her face whenever someone drops by." He continued looking around the room, as if waiting for the old woman to suddenly appear out of thin air.

"Yes, she's been busy during the day in recent months." Yukina smiled at Kuwabara, who only gave her an inquisitive look in return.

"Busy? What could Ba-san possibly have to do that would keep her tied up all day? I mean she is getting old, so I don't see her off in the woods training all day. And doesn't it get a bit lonely around here for you?" His questions seemed to come a mile a minute, but Yukina just sat and listened, continuing to smile as he began mulling over answers to his own questions.

She waited until he finally went into silence before she interrupted his musings. "It can get a little lonely during the day. But I don't mind. There are plenty of nice birds around who come to vis it me and keep me company."

Kuwabara just stared at her, not totally believing what he was hearing. '_S-She plays with birds all day?'_ His eye twitched at the thought of her just sitting around, tossing bread at a few birds like an old person at a park.

'_Sounds like something Ba-san would be doing, if she wasn't such a hermit and all.' _Kuwabara just continued to look at Yukina, wondering if she were by some chance joking with him. Yukina simply returned his look with a smile, trying to ease his concern.

"Besides, it's not like I am always alone here. Genkai-sama is usually back before nightfall. And the birds go home by then." She finished her statement just as she finished refilling their cups.

"Oh! Alright." Kuwabara took his cup with a thanks, staring outside at the wide open field.

The late afternoon sun shone a dull light down on the area, and a cool breeze blew gently throughout the main room where he and Yukina sat. The silence between them lingered for just a few moments, before Kuwabara broke it once again.

"So, what's Genkai-ba-san doing when she's not here then?" He asked before tossing back his drink again.

"Oh, she is out training a group of youkai for Kurama-san." A look of confusion appeared on Yukina's face as Kuwabara reacted to the news.

Confusion changed to concern, as she got up to help the young man who was currently experiencing a bout of coughing fits. He waved away her attempts to help him, finally regaining his composure as he started to breath again. As soon as he was certain he could speak clearly without hacking up a lung, he finally gave a response.

"She what?" He leveled her with a stunned look, surprised once again by her words. Yukina still kneeled beside him, wondering what was going on. Kazuma was beginning to act very strangely, even for him.

"Kurama-san stopped by some time ago. He brought 5 people with him and asked Genkai-sama to train them. She agreed, and began training them the next day." Yukina began clearing away the pot of cooling water, as well as the cups and tea as she spoke.

A look of hurt appeared on his face momentarily, then disappeared beneath a mask of solemness.

"So that's it, huh?" His question drew Yukina's attention once again. "She agreed to train them? Just like that?" His eyes bore into Yukina's, and she had to turn her head away at the look on his face.

"No, it was not like that. Genkai-sama and Kurama-san spoke for some time, before she agreed to help him." A confused look spread across Kuwabara's face.

"Help him? What the hell has Kurama gotten into that he needed her to train a group of youkai for him?" Yukina met his eyes once again and shook her head, unable to answer his question. A sound akin to a growl sounded in his throat, building until suddenly he was up on his feet.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT!!! THOSE IDIOTS WENT OFF DOWN THERE AND NOW THEY'RE ALREADY GETTIN READY FOR A FUCKING WAR!" He yelled out, startling Yukina. His fists clenched angrily, and his jaw was tense as he grinded his teeth. "I knew this would happen!"

Yukina found herself a little fearful of Kuwabara's reaction to the news, and was looking to try to soothe his anger in someway. Moving up beside him, she placed a hand on his arm and softly called out to him.

"Please calm down, Kazuma-san." Her words had the desired effect, as he visibly calmed once her words reached him.

Kuwabara slowly unclenched his fists and let out a frustrated breath. He glanced down at Yukina and could see the worry in her eyes. Feeling badly for having let his frustrations get the best of him, he turned his head away and began walking to the door that led outside. He could hear Yukina move a couple of steps forward behind him, having every intention to follow him and make sure he would be alright.

He paused at the doorway, his shoulders hunched underneath his jacket.

"Kazuma-san," Yukina called out softly, "please, tell me what is wrong." Silence was the only thing that answered her for a few drawn out moments.

"It's nothin'. I just, I was hopin' to ask Ba-san to train me." Kuwabara turned to look at her surprised face. "I've been wantin' to be stronger, ever since Urameshi and the others left. I've always been the odd man out in this group, even before Urameshi became a youkai. I was just hopin' things could be different this time. And that Ba-san could help me, ya' know?"

Kuwabara stepped back out on to the veranda and took a seat on the edge. His body leaned forward, being supported by his elbows placed on his knees. His eyes were half-lidded as another warm breeze blew by, ruffling his red hair. He heard Yukina's soft footsteps approach from behind, pausing as she sat down on the edge of the porch beside him.

Her eyes were focused on him, and something within her stirred once again at the despondent look on his face. Yukina didn't understand what was going on. It obviously had something to do with the news he'd just learned. But she couldn't figure out exactly why he was acting this way. She had been there when the others had all made the decision to leave and travel to Makai, and she remembered that Kuwabara had been the only voice against either of them going.

In fact, if she recalled, he had even made the decision to stop fighting so that he could live a normal human life. Something inside her told her that if she let him leave without saying something to lift his spirits, then he would develop some kind of resent toward Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei. Perhaps even Genkai herself.

His words suddenly came back to her. '_I've always been the odd man out in this group.' _She looked again at the downcast look on his face, and decided she had to know what was really wrong.

"Kazuma-san, please tell me what is wrong." Kuwabara looked up at her, watching her stare out across the field with a smile on her face. He suddenly wished he could live so carefree. But the possibility of his friends at war with each other simply wouldn't let him.

"You said a moment ago that you have been wanting to be stronger, since Yusuke-san and the others left for the Makai. But why? Why do you want to be stronger now?" That question drew his attention back at her, his wide eyes meeting her own red ones. "I mean you're already quite strong now, and brave too. Your bravery is what inspired me to not give up on finding my brother. Even when I wanted to give up myself."

The kindness in her eyes combined with her words had him clenching his fists once again. Only this time they were clenched due to doubt instead of anger. It was the second time today that someone had told him that he was strong already, a fact he was well aware of.

'_So why? Why do I want more of what I already have?' _He watched his and Yukina's shadows grow on the field as the sun continued it's slow decent from the sky, and remembered his original reason for wanting to be stronger.

"I... when Urameshi and the others left, I felt helpless. The three of them were going to the Makai to fight in some giant youkai war, and I couldn't say a single thing to stop them. Despite what I said to Sis, I knew that part of the real reason she, and everyone else, didn't want me to go was because I wasn't strong enough." He continued speaking, cutting off Yukina before she could respond.

"Yeah, I'm strong enough to fight here in Ningenkai, and I even survived the Ankoku Bujutsukai. But the Makai is a whole different place." He looked up to the sky, his eyes taking on a far away look. "I could feel it the moment we got down there. That nut job, Sensui, was really strong. But a part of me could feel more powers down there, like stronger monsters were lurking around."

He then turned his attention back to her. "There's no way I would've been able to survive down there, not as I am now. That's why I've always felt like I've been in Urameshi's shadow. Even back during the tournament, I always felt like people didn't acknowledge me, even though I fought just as many fights as they did." He let out a tired sigh before speaking his next words.

"I know I told Sis that I would stop all this demon fighting stuff. I promised her I would get serious about school, and even though I've kept that promise so far, I'm startin to wonder if there's not something more for me to do, ya know? I made a promise that I would live a normal life. I've been wanting to get outta this shit for a while now. But the more I think about everything I went through with those jerks, the more I wonder if living normally is even possible for someone like me. A human with powers like mine, I wouldn't really BE normal, ya know?"

Yukina just listened to him, taking in every word he was saying. She understood him then, understood that feeling of being an outcast among his own kind.

"If I quit now, I'll never know what else I can really do, or how far I can go, and I'll always feel like I gave up without even trying." He looked at her then, no more solemness or anger in his visage. Only determination remained, as if he were answering an unspoken challenge. "I just don't wanna live the rest of my life wondering what it'd be like to step out of Urameshi's shadow and into the light for a change."

Silence reigned between them for a moment, as Yukina sat looking out at the grassy field. A few tense moments ticked by, as the sun continued to lower further down the sky. Finally, it was broken.

"I... I think you should become stronger then." Her statement drew his attention once again, and for the third time that afternoon, her words had caught him off guard again. "When I first met you all, I thought that you were one of the bravest men I had ever met. And you were so kind to me too, wanting to help me search for my brother, in spite of the fact that finding him wasn't your responsibility."

"That man, Tarukane, he used me because my tears produced valuable treasures that could make him richer. You, however, you begged me not to hate humans because of him. You said that there were good humans in the world too, just as there were bad ones. In this short time that I've known you, Kazuma-san,

I've watched you fight battles that you really did not have to fight in.

You stood bravely in the face of evil men, even when the advantage was not yours. I have watched you fight for your honor, for myself, your friends, and your world. And each time you have survived and grown stronger, even when you did not win. That Kazuma-san, is where I believe your true strength lies."

She then smiled at him, as she spoke her last words of encouragement.

"And if there is no one there to help you achieve the strength you want, then I think you should reach for it yourself." His eyes widened fully now as he sat back, stunned by what she was saying. "Become stronger, Kazuma-san, so you can live without any regrets."

Kuwabara just stared bug-eyed at her for long moments, making Yukina begin to believe that she might have said something wrong. Immediately her hand shot up, attempting to cover her mouth.

"I... I mean, that's not to say you're not strong al-" her words were cut off as Kuwabara had taken both of her hands in his. He gave her a serious look, one that seemed out of place and appeared to be reserved solely for her.

"You're right, my love. Your kind and encouraging words have touched me deeply and reminded me of who I am." He held onto her hands for a moment longer, and Yukina smiled even as she could not understand why he was behaving so oddly again.

'_At least he seems more like himself again,'_ she thought to herself as he let go of her hands and stood up. His voice was filled unmistakably with pride as he spoke his next words.

"I'm Kuwabara Kazuma, the real man of Team Urameshi, and I'll get stronger without anyone's help! Then I can rub Urameshi's face in it!" His face was turned up to the sky, and a proud smile was displayed on his face. His fists were clenched once again, this time with the determination that had become his trademark.

"Thank you, Yukina-san!! Your words have cast away a fool's doubts. Let me pay you back, huh?" He asked with a sparkle in his eyes and a kind grin on his face.

"You don't have to pay me back, Kazuma-san." She spoke earnestly, trying to wave away his offer. However, Kuwabara was diligent and would not take no for an answer.

"Come on, Yukina-san, you have to let me pay you back. I know! You should come and hang out with me and the guys tomorrow night. It'll be fun I promise!" He looked her again, and Yukina found it would be rude to deny his request. Besides, she hadn't had fun with another person in long, long time.

"Hm, alright, Kazuma-san," she nodded, accepting his offer.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara cried out exuberantly. "Thanks, Yukina-san! I promise you we'll have fun. I'll be here to pick you up this time tomorrow afternoon, ok?" She nodded again, and watched as he turned his back and began a jog toward the steps leading away from Genkai's home.

"See ya tomorrow, Yukina-san!" He called out, turning and waving at her before bounding off energetically down the stone steps.

Yukina waved back at him, lowering her hand slightly as she continued to look in the direction the energetic youth had gone. A noise beside her drew her attention, and she turned to see Genkai standing next to her. Yukina was slightly startled not just by the old woman's sudden appearance, but more so by the half-lit cigarette dangling from between her lips and the thoughtful expression on her face. She also happened to be looking out in the same direction Yukina had just been looking at.

The elderly woman then shook her head slightly and looked over at Yukina. "Yukina-chan, I understand you have some healing powers, is that correct?" The younger woman nodded in acknowledgment. "Good, have a good time out with Kuwabara tomorrow. Come Monday, I'm gonna begin training you in advancing your abilities. We're gonna probably be needing them in the coming months."

"Hai, Genkai-sama!" Yukina responded, and with that the old woman walked down the hall to her bedroom, as night began to fall over the hermit's home.

_To Be Continued.........._

_**Glossary:**_

_**Reikai tantei - means Spirit Detective **_

_**Mazoku - term used to describe Yusuke's demon heritage, more specifically referencing the off-spring between a high-class demon and a human.**_


	4. A Night on the Town

**A.N. – My apologies to everyone for the long wait. I won't make any excuses, except to say that I will try my best to update more as much as I can. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and please remember to review if you do.**

**Poltergeist Report 2: The Untold Saga**

**Chapter 4 - A Night on the Town**

**By: Shisoukengo**

Shizuru walked calmly through the hallway of the home she shared with her parents and younger brother, the latter of which was currently getting ready to go out. Shizuru had noticed immediately the change in her baby brother's demeanor, which was easy to notice when compared to his more serious ones as of late. So it was with some slight surprise on her part when he got home the previous night grinning like mad.

She had known instinctively that it had something to do with Yukina even before he had said anything. The ice apparition always had that effect anytime her brother was in the demon's presence, and this time had been no different. The things that surprised Shizuru were the details surrounding her brother's excitement. That Yukina had agreed to spend an evening with him wasn't such a big deal, at least not as far as Shizuru was concerned. The girl was known for her impeccable kindness after all, so it was out of the question to turn down such a request without good reason.

That her baby brother had made the offer in an effort to alleviate her boredom, now _that_ was what surprised Shizuru. Though she had always known her brother to be kind at heart, he always had a way of surprising her with his thoughtfulness at times. She entered his bedroom, watching as he prepared for his evening out.

Kazuma stood by his bed, shirtless, waging a silent argument with himself over which shirt to wear. He held two in his hands, a long-sleeved white shirt, and a short sleeved, three-buttoned brown polo-shirt.

"Go with the brown one," she suggested, drawing his attention to the doorway where she was currently standing. "You look better in brown," she finished as she came to stand by his bedroom window.

Opening the window, she took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a slow drag from the object. She wanted to tell him that he looked best in brighter colors, but he didn't have a very wide selection of clothes of that color. Besides, she felt he wore that school uniform of his an absurdly amount of times already. Looking back at her brother, she watched as Kazuma stared curiously at the shirts for a moment longer, before putting down the white shirt.

Shizuru silently observed Kazuma as he donned the shirt, and she once again found herself amused by the fact that Kazuma was going on his first date. Well, maybe not his _first _date, considering the trio of hoodlums he called friends would be there. Still, she wouldn't allow that to deny her some good-natured teasing.

"So, tonight's the big night, eh?" Shizuru was met with a curious expression as Kazuma glanced at her. Shrugging his shoulders, he proceeded to finish dressing. Taking that as a sign continue, the elder sibling did just that.

"Well, just try not to embarrass the poor girl," this time she was met with a more stern expression. This only made her grin with encouragement. "Don't give me that look baby bro; I'm only trying to help you out after all." This time he began scowling at her. Undaunted, Shizuru went on as she held up a hand and began listing a series of events to back up her point.

"Like the time you tripped and fell during your Junior-high admittance ceremony," at this her brother began growling at her. "And the time you met Mom's boss with your shirt tail hanging out of your zipper," now he was red-faced, "and let's not forgets the time-"

"AW SHUT IT WILL YA?" He blew up, finally having heard enough. Shizuru simply adopted a cool expression as he continued his rant. "I'm not an embarrassment!" He finished as he continued to seethe.

Shizuru simply smirked as she put out her cigarette on the window sill before walking out of the room. Before exiting, she turned and gave her brother what was meant to be her final words for the night.

"Try not to stay out too late, ok? This may be the weekend, but you still have a curfew." As she turned to walk out, her words had a chance to sink in and Kuwabara's reply stopped her cold.

"Well I don't know. I might be tempted to stay out late just like you do." At this, Shizuru turned, giving her brother a hard stare. Kuwabara simply blinked. "What? You are the oldest, right Sis? You're supposed to set the example, right?"

At this Shizuru's stare turned into a full-on glare, one that only prompted Kuwabara to continue. Much like his had done for her earlier.

"I mean what would Mom think if she knew about all the late night partying you do after she's turned in for the night?"

Kuwabara grinned as his words had their intended reaction. He quickly found himself held by the collar of his shirt in Shizuru's firm grip. Her face was inches from his, the lingering smell of cigarette smoke still on her breath.

"You wouldn't dare!" She threatened, and Kuwabara responded by simply grinning.

"Well, I suppose I could be persuaded into silence, for a small fee, of course." He held out a hand, and laughing under his breath as he watched Shizuru now seethe in anger. After a couple of moments of glaring, Shizuru slammed her fist down onto her brother's head, effectively knocking him down to the ground.

"Here, just try not to spend it all in one place," she angrily replied as she opened her wallet and dropped a few yen into his still out-stretched hand. Walking back to the door, she said loudly, "and you'd better remember to be home at a decent hour. Or you'll get more of that! Got it?" Not waiting for a response, she stormed out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah," Kuwabara grumbled as he sat up, rubbing the sore spot on the top of his head.

'_Jeez, I'm still surprised that no matter how strong Urameshi and I seem to get, Sis and Keiko-chan can still hit us so hard!' _He thought to himself. That thought brought back the sudden feeling of restlessness that he'd been dealing with lately, as he once again found his self wondering about the status of those he regarded as teammates and friends.

'_Urameshi, Kurama, Hiei. Are you bastards out there fighting each other?' _He wondered silently. '_Are you guys training and gettin stronger now?' _A sudden feeling washed over him as the muscles in his arms and back tensed. His jaw tightened as orange-colored bolts of energy flashed across his body.

He hadn't been completely lying when he had told Shizuru about the changes occurring with his reiki again. Kuwabara had thought the changes were over after the battle with Sensui, as his energy had seemingly undergone its transformation, with him being able to summon and wield his new Jigen To with little problems. It had taken him a while to learn how to summon it, and even after the battle, he was still getting used to the new weapon. There was just no telling what type of potential attributes he would gain, nor what drawbacks might come along with it.

Therefore, he had wisely chosen to place his curiosity over this new weapon, along with his days of fighting, in the back of his mind. In order for him to concentrate more on living a normal life, as Shizuru said that he was meant to. However, along with the restlessness came the sudden and unpredictable jolts of energy flaring from his body. It had happened a few times at school even, though thankfully they were at moments where no one witnessed them. The fact that they were sporadic and occurred in minimal spurts was also helpful as well.

The bolts continued for a few more moments, the muscles in his body beginning to spasm from the strain of being in a tense state for such an extensive period. Finally, the energy bolts subsided, and with it, the muscle spasms as well.

'_Man, I HATE it when that stuff happens!'_ He thought as he let out a frustrated breath. Taking a few more deep breaths, he slowly released the tension before standing up and stretching. Stuffing the money Shizuru had given him into his pockets, he took one last look around the room before leaving.

Yukina sat in front of a low-table on one side of her room after her bath, running a comb slowly through her hair. The grooming device had been given to her by Genkai as a "welcome to Ningenkai" gift. It was just a simple grooming set, but being that Yukina had arrived in Ningenkai with only her mother's tear gem and the clothes on her back, she was grateful for the gift.

"Yukina," Genkai called from the shoji door that had just been slid open.

Ever since taking up residence with the old woman, it never ceased to amaze her how silent the woman moved. She was like a shadow to the ice apparition, appearing without a sound and leaving just as quietly. Yukina turned to address her, wondering what could be the occasion for the old woman's visit to her room. A feeling of apprehension suddenly dawned on her. At her startled expression, Genkai smirked and held her hands up in a placating gesture.

"Don't worry Yukina, Kuwabara isn't here yet." Hearing that, Yukina released the breath she had been holding.

She had spent many years alone in pursuing the search for her brother, and had suffered near unbearable tortures at the hands of Tarukane. But somehow, she found herself far more nervous than she could remember being during either of those times. She supposed the interference of Keiko and Botan earlier was the catalyst behind her apprehension. She hadn't been nervous at all when Kuwabara had propositioned her with this evening out.

Time spent sifting through outfits until they found the "right one", as they put it, left Yukina with the sudden feeling that this was more of a monumental occasion than a simple evening out on the town.

"Is this ok?" Yukina asked, indicating the sundress she wore, whose white color matched with her light complexion.

The scattered red cherry blossom design on the dress matched her eyes, the outfit having strategically been picked out of Keiko's collection of clothes. Though Keiko had assured her that she didn't mind loaning her the dress, the fact that she never wore it anymore being one of the main reasons why, Yukina still felt a little out of place wearing it. She was immensely more comfortable with the pale blue kimono she was known to wear, but Botan had told her that since she was planning to reside in Ningenkai for a while, she might as well at least get accustomed to wearing the latest fashions.

"_You only get one first date, Yukina-chan, so you should make it as memorable as possible. Besides, it'll make your appearance less awkward if you blend in with the crowd. After all, you don't want to attract unwanted attention again, do you?" Botan finished before squealing with excitement. _

"_Ooooooh, this is gonna be great! Yukina-chan's first date with Kuwabara-kun! I can't wait to hear all of the juicy details." At this, Keiko looked over at their bubbly friend while continuing to help Yukina with the dress._

"_Botan, this is a very special occasion for Yukina-chan. You don't want to ruin it with interrogation afterward, do you?"_

"_Alright, fine, I promise no interrogation afterward." Botan sighed, before turning her head as her mind developed another method. 'I can just go back to spirit form and watch them from the sky!' Two conspicuous cat ears appeared on her head, followed by an enthusiastic mew._

Yukina shook herself out of her reflections to turn innocent and expressive eyes toward Genkai. The old woman nodded, smiling gently at the Koorime native.

"Yes, Yukina-chan, the outfit looks very good on you."

Yukina returned Genkai's smile with one of her own. Genkai then turned to look over her shoulder, toward the direction that Yukina recognized as leading toward the entrance gate of her compound.

"Well, it seems the big goof is finally here." She turned back to a suddenly nervous looking Yukina. "I'll go outside and greet him while you finish getting yourself together, alright?"

Yukina nodded, whispering thanks to the old woman as she turned and left the room. Yukina sat listening for a few moments as Genkai greeted Kuwabara, and tried to calm the sudden feeling of butterflies flapping in her belly. After taking another glimpse at herself in the small mirror sitting on her nightstand, followed by a few deep breaths for measure, she stood and made her way outside.

The sight that greeted her was a glowering Kuwabara, who appeared to be staring pretty hard at Genkai. The old woman stared back with what looked like a blank expression, though the short time Yukina had constantly spent in her presence enabled her to detect a twinkle of amusement in her brown irises. Yukina's footsteps echoed on the wooden boards beneath her feet, signaling her arrival and taking the two's attention from each other.

She could see the hard expression on Kuwabara's face instantly vanish into thin air as his gaze landed on her. His eyes softened upon seeing her, and his face lit up with his characteristic goofy grin.

"Yukina-chan," Kuwabara called out to her as if they were separated a great distance apart rather than a few feet away.

"Good evening, Kazuma-san," Yukina greeted back cordially. Kuwabara swallowed hard, straightening himself as he dug deep for the courage to say his next words.

"Y-you look very pretty, Yukina-chan." Kuwabara smiled awkwardly then froze, a frown marring his rugged features. '_Damn, could I be anymore of a geek than I am right now? If the guys had been around to hear that, I'd never hear the end of it,' _he thought to himself.

Yukina, meanwhile, had looked down; intent on studying her outfit to determine what was so different from the way she usually looked. After a few moments of inspection, she gave up, chalking it up to Kuwabara just being his old self. Looking up, the smile she gave him was honest and full of thanks, as it meant to her that at least her trust in Keiko and Botan had been well-placed.

"So, you ready to go, Yukina-chan?" he asked as he held his arm out for her. Yukina glanced at his arm, before smiling and taking it in hers.

'_I'll have to remember to thank Keiko and Botan when I see them again,' _Yukina thought to herself as she walked away with a still grinning Kuwabara. His smile, while seen as humorous by most, was infectious to her. And she silently wondered why all humans didn't smile like him.

Genkai watched them silently as they left the grounds of her temple. During the brief greeting between the two, she had found herself having to restrain from jokingly demanding the tall teen to have the young demoness back at a decent hour. She was able to resist however, especially seeing that due to the poor glare he had directed at her, the comment wouldn't have been well-received. With a brief shake of her head, the old hermit retired into the recesses of her home.

'_Looks like idiot has matured somewhat; Things might be getting pretty interesting these next couple of months.' _The thought served to bring a small smirk to her weathered face.

Kuwabara chatted aimlessly with Yukina as the two drew nearer to the train station up ahead. Although the discussion was about mundane matters, matters he was sure she had no experience with, like school and video games, the young koori me appeared interested in the topics. Even stopping him momentarily to ask a question or gain better clarification about something. This was a relief to Kuwabara, as actually being out on a date with a girl was still new territory with him, and so he wasn't sure what exactly to talk about during a date.

One thing was for sure, he wasn't about to let any awkward silences settle between them.

''_I've finally gotten a chance to be alone with her, and on an ACTUAL date! No way am I gonna screw this up,' _he had mentally sworn while preparing for the night out.

Of course, one could attribute his need for constant verbal interaction as a means of covering up the nervousness he had been feeling since leaving his home. He could hear the voice of Hiroshima in his ear, giving him advice on how to handle his date.

"_Whatever you do, don't let the silence linger in your conversation. That's a major mood killer if you do that."_

Looking over at her, Kuwabara couldn't but find himself become entranced by the kindness easily visible in her smile. It made her beauty radiates all the more, and before he knew it, Kuwabara was fully staring at her, his attention solely focused on her.

Suddenly….._BAM_!! The taller teen was frozen in place, stunned with the exception of a groan of pain as he peeled his face from the lamp post he had unknowingly walked into. Yukina gasped, concern now marring her features as she reached out soft pale hands to steady the young man.

"Are you alright, Kazuma-san?" She questioned, wondering if she would need to use her healing powers like she had after every fight he had been in with her present. She watched as Kuwabara suddenly snapped upright and grinned, rubbing the back of his head in obvious embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'm cool, just got surprised is all," he replied. The sound of metal screeching and air pressure being released drew his attention ahead, and he looked up only to see that they had arrived at the train station.

'_Well that was fast,' _he thought to himself. '_Was I really out of it for that long?'_ Shaking his head, he slapped his lightly against his cheek while berating himself silently. '_Come on, man, snap out of it. This is your first time out with Yukina. Try ta at least be a little focused.'_

Standing upright, he pointed his thumb at the train that was now releasing departing passengers and letting new arrivals on board.

"Well, that's our ride. Come on, let's hurry before we get left behind and have ta wait for the next one." Yukina was glancing between Kuwabara and the train, as if unsure of the thing.

She had seen enough of the contraptions since her arrival in Ningenkai, but had yet to try them out of uncertainty. Being boxed in a high-speed metal box with strangers of a different species was not exactly a comfortable idea, but Kuwabara's warm hand grasping her own reminded her of his presence. Comforted by that, she allowed him to pull her along as they hurried up the stairs of the platform which led to the train.

Inside of the train, Kuwabara let his shoulders slump as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Huh, we made it. Hmm," his attention was suddenly directed toward Yukina as she nearly collapsed against him.

She grasped his arm, using it to steady herself as the lurch of the train moving forward had thrown her off balance. Looking up at him, she could only flush in embarrassment at the predicament they were in. Kuwabara couldn't help but find himself admiring her quiet beauty once again; however, he was able to snap himself out of it this time.

"I'm sorry to grab you so suddenly. I wasn't quite ready for this, train, to move just yet." Her voice was soft, and her cheeks were blushing, but she still smiled so cheerfully in spite of it.

"Ha-ha, no big deal. These things can catch you off guard if you aren't careful." He laughed it off with her. Huddled together in the rail cart, the two were silent for a few moments as Yukina looked around in wonder. Her eyes took in the sight of various people standing or sitting in the nearly over-packed cart.

"Is it always this crowded?" She asked as two people standing beside her brushed against her occasionally due to the rocking of the train.

"Yeah, sometimes more so," he then looked down at her as she met his gaze with a pair of eyes that seemed laced with a slight sense of nervousness. He grinned at her, unable to pass up an opportunity to assuage her worry.

"Hey, as long as you stay close to me you'll be fine, I guarantee it." Kuwabara then took her hand into his, giving a gentle squeeze that caused her to smile back up at him. Nodding her head in understanding, she continued to hold his hand as the train sped forward.

The ride continued for almost 20 minutes, though for Yukina those minutes seemed to stretch far too long. Kuwabara kept an awareness of her mood, knowing that the ride was unsettling to her. He simply redirected her focus, as he described in length, the place they would go to see on their night out. This succeeded in elevating her mood, as she confessed to him that she had always had a desire to see more of the human cities.

"Searching for my brother was all that I have been able to do all of this time, but as you know, it hasn't been successful." She stopped to gaze out of the nearest window as the bright lights passed by in a blur. "And being in that man's clutches for so long, I had never been able to stop and take in the scenery of your world."

Kuwabara remained silent, knowing who she referred to as "that man". His anger at Tarukane's treatment of her had abated over the years. After all, if she was able to forgive the man who tortured her for numerous years, then who was he to hold a grudge? Of course, that stop him from thinking about the things he would do to the next person who tried to hurt her. Hearing her mention her failed attempt to find her brother again, brought to his mind a question he had meaning to ask for quite some time now.

"Hey, when you said what you said about how your people should be wiped out for shutting down their hearts," his brown eyes bore into her own ruby ones as he drew her attention. "Did you mean that?"

For the first time since she'd met him, Yukina could not bring herself to look at the tall young man beside her. She remembered the comment well, though she was so caught in her reasoning with Hiei that she had momentarily forgotten that Kuwabara was standing not a few feet away. Slowly, she nodded her head, before focusing an almost impassive gaze on him. It was one that caught Kuwabara off guard, as he was definitely not use to seeing it directed toward him. He vaguely reminded himself that he was not the direct cause of such a gaze.

"Yes, I meant it. The thing they did to my brother, throwing him from that cliff so high up in the sky, forcing him to survive on his own away from his only family. They ruined three lives that day, mine, my mother's, and my brother's, all just so they could abide by some ancient, ridiculous custom. I truly believe that those who willingly do that to a helpless child deserve death."

Kuwabara just stared her, meeting her impassive look with an oddly calm one, though mentally he was anything but calm.

'_She really means it too. There's no hesitation or anything in her voice, she really thinks her people should die.'_

Ya know, ya sound a lot like that bastard, Sensui." He commented, this time directing his gaze to the passing city lights outside. Yukina looked at him puzzled, not clear on just who he was talking about.

"Who is this Sensui person?" She asked, maneuvering herself closer to Kuwabara as the train stopped at one of it's stops. People exited and others entered, and Yukina was at that moment grateful that the cart seemed just a little more spacious than before.

"Right, you weren't there for it. Sensui was a guy Urameshi and I went up against not too long ago. He was diggin a hole to the Makai because he had a grudge against his people too." Kuwabara then turned to meet her eyes.

"You fought against him?" She asked, getting a stiff nod from Kuwabara. "And, what happened to him?" Her voice was pensive as the question left her lips. A sigh from Kuwabara was her immediate response, followed by his eyes on hers once again.

"Well, make a long story short; he became a victim of his own destructive ambition. And, that's not something I want to see happen to you as well. Please, Yukina-san, don't let someone else's screw ups ruin your own future." He clasped her hands in his, causing the all too-familiar red hue to rise to her pale cheeks.

'_He's being silly again.'_ She thought to herself, and was inwardly impressed with his intuition. '_He knows how I feel about my homeland, and he's trying to cheer me up.'_ She gave him an honest smile, grateful that she had a friend like him in this strange world that she was only just recently becoming accustomed too.

Seeing her smile at him in that way had a similar effect on the tall teen as well, causing his cheeks to warm at the possibility of having brought himself closer to her.

'_Yeah! Keep this up and you'll get a lot more dates in the future.'_ His mental reverie was suddenly shaken as the train came to a halt, giving a slight jerk to all who did not have their feet firmly planted. Yukina only swayed slightly, managing to stay mostly upright this time.

Kuwabara looked down and grinned at her, causing her attention to drift back up to him.

"Hey, you're getting better at this, Yukina-san!" He declared in his deep, masculine voice.

"Yes, I guess so huh?" she laughed in response as they departed from the train and made their way into town.

The soft footsteps of an individual made their way through the long, enormous corridors of castle-like structure. Clutched in the figure's hands was a folder containing classified information to those of lower status in Reikai. This meant beings like the ogre's who could usually be seen running about, doing such mundane activities as filing, and the soul ferries, the individuals responsible for guiding the souls of the dead to Reikai.

And although one would assume that the figure fit into the latter category, Ayame had been around long enough to be privileged to such sensitive information. It also helped that the son of Reikai's ruler, and her former boss, had a soft spot for her and trusted her probably as much as he did the ogre who worked full time as his assistant, and the bubbly, pink-wearing ferry girl who he assigned as the assistant to his former detective.

Both of these were things she was well aware of, and although her duty was always to Reikai and it's governing of Ningenkai, she could not help but trust in the judgment of the toddler deity. So it was to her chagrin that King Enma, the lord of the castle of Reikai, had demanded to see the reports of the recent incident involving the former detective, Sensui Shinobu.

Though the mighty ruler had received an official report from the leader of the Spirit Defense Force, there were still many questions left unanswered, as the S.D.F. had only arrived after the tunnel to Makai had already been breached. Arriving at her destination, Ayame knocked on the gargantuan double doors, waiting for permission to enter.

"Enter, Ayame."

The baritone voice sounded clear from behind the thick structure. It never ceased to amaze her how the great King Enma seemed to know who it was approaching his chambers. Of course, one doesn't exist for nearly all of creation without gaining such a high level of sentience. The fact that he was expecting her arrival could have been a factor as well.

Ayame phased through the doors, her footsteps continuing to be barely heard as she approached the mammoth throne and the giant sitting on it. She bowed low as she held out the folders clutched in her hands.

"Enma-daioh-sama, I have the reports you requested."

The ruler of judgment nodded his head, acknowledging the young ferry woman in front of him. Besides his throne, the captain of the Spirit Defense Force stood silently, having no need to speak or acknowledge the woman in front of them.

"Good, relay all of the information that is written in those reports. Leave nothing out," King Enma stated, focusing all of his attention on the information contained in those folders.

"Yes, my lord, according to the information gathered by our intelligence, as well as the witness accounts from the Spirit Defense Force members; on the day in question, the former Reikai detective, Urameshi Yusuke, along with a group of others, entered an underground cavern located outside of Mushiyori City." The two beings nodded their heads in silent acknowledgement.

"The group consisted of Urameshi Yusuke, his master Genkai, the demons Hiei and Kurama, and 4 human males."

"Boys?" King Enma intoned, wanting Ayame to elaborate further.

"Yes, my lord. Our intelligence places them between the ages of 14-16 in human years."

"14 years old?" Ayame nodded, verifying the information. King Enma glanced at the S.D.F. captain, as if asking for more verification.

"Captain?"

"Enma-daioh-sama, when we arrived on the scene, there were four humans present just outside of the cave. One was the human psychic Genkai, and the other three were human males, though one of them appeared considerably younger than the other two, and appeared to have died not long before our arrival." King Enma nodded in further acknowledgement. "Another human boy was also discovered inside of the cave, alongside Koenma-sama."

"Then that would mean either the three human boys you discovered outside of the cave, or the one located inside with Jr., were responsible for the tear you discovered in the Kekkai barrier."

"Ordinarily, my lord, however, it would require a significant amount of power to accomplish such a thing. Not to mention a unique one as well, as ordinary reiki could not do such a thing either."

"Agreed, a power of that caliber could not stay hidden for long. We would have learned of it sooner." The giant agreed with a nod of his head.

"Also, my lord, the age of one of the boys in question does not match up with those who were said to have accompanied the detective in the cave." Ayame spoke, breaking her stretch of silence.

"_Former_ detective," King Enma corrected. "Ayame, are you certain of this information?" Ayame bowed low, the gesture adding emphasis to her words.

"Yes, Enma-daioh-sama, this information came directly from our intelligence department. It could not be wrong."

"Then that would leave one unaccounted for. Ayame, is there any information regarding the names of the four humans who originally entered cave?" The giant's voice reverberated throughout the room, the demand to get to the bottom of the issue clear in his tone.

"Yes, Enma-daioh-sama, according to Reikai's intelligence, the names of the 4 humans is Kuwabara Kazuma, Kaitou Yu, Mitarai Kiyoshi, and Yanagisuwa Mitsunari. Each of them fits the age estimates listed in the report."

The S.D.F. captain tensed, appearing thoughtful for a moment as he reflected on a recent memory. The action, coupled with his silence, managed to grab the attention of both King Enma and Ayame, who had paused momentarily to see what, if anything, the captain would add to the report's information.

"That first name, Kuwabara, I recognize it, Enma-daioh-sama." King Enma glanced at him, giving the captain a look as if to continue. "A boy by that name was present when the former detective, Urameshi Yusuke, was escorted to Makai. From the words that he used at the time, he spoke as if he might have been there at one time."

"Then he must be the one responsible. Ayame, is there any information regarding this human?" Ayame was glad at that moment to have thought ahead enough to have brought all of the files pertaining to the individuals involved in the incident. She would have hated to anger the great King by not being fully prepared for this meeting.

"Yes, my lord, according to our reports, Kuwabara Kazuma is 15 years old, and resides in the city of Tokyo, Japan. It states he has known Urameshi Yusuke for some time, though the two were never seen working together until shortly before the start of the Dark Tournament."

"Yes, the two seemed to have some form of camaraderie when I last saw them," the S.D.F. captain nodded affirmatively.

"To what extent was his involvement with that demon?" King Enma inquires.

"My lord, according to the reports, Kuwabara Kazuma is reported to have participated in the master psychic Genkai's apprenticeship tournament. It is unknown as of this time if this was intentional or not. He is also reported to have volunteered in the battle against the former Saint Beasts, as well as the mission to rescue the demon Hiei's captive twin sister, and the Dark Tournament."

"Oh, he fought in that debacle?" The S.D.F. captain was well aware of the legendary precedence surrounding the 50-year tournament involving captive demons and rich humans.

"Yes, apparently he was forced into competing alongside Urameshi Yusuke by the former Toguro brothers. The reports state that he competed against and defeated the elder Toguro in the finals."

"To defeat either of those wretched humans is a feat in and of itself. The fact that the boy volunteered to assist in battling the Saint Beasts is also intriguing. Captain?" King Enma directs his attention back upon the leader of his personal guard.

"Yes, Enma-daioh-sama?"

"You stated that the barrier appeared to have been torn by a blade-like weapon, correct?"

"Yes, my lord, the energy fibers connecting that part of the net together were found hanging at a downward angle when we arrived at the breach, indicating a cutting stroke."

"Ayame, do the reports show any details of any existing abilities the human might have?" The ferry woman nodded, turning back to the reports in her hand.

"Yes, Enma-daioh-sama, the reports state that Kuwabara Kazuma's abilities are listed as including an exceptionally heightened state of reiki sensitivity. It also states that he is able to form weapons out of reiki. Unlike Urameshi Yusuke, he appears to prefer cutting weapons over explosive ones. It appears, however, that the boy was cited as stating in front of Koenma-sama, that he could not use any of his spiritual abilities after the tournament's end."

King Enma leaned back in his seat, his face a stern mask of concentration as he deliberated on what the next step to take would be. The S.D.F. captain sat waiting, knowing that the deity would soon give the order about what would be done with the boy. It was clear from the information gathered that the boy was a prime suspect as being responsible for breaking the barrier between worlds. Even if the boy was not able to summon his powers after the tournament, both the captain and King Enma knew that it was too great of a risk to assume that it was still true.

"It is utterly incomprehensible that a human should be capable of such a thing as breaking the Kekkai barrier. However, the only other alternative is that one of those demons was the culprits, and that is a notion that I simply refuse to entertain. Ayame, you are dismissed from this meeting."

The ferry woman bowed low once again, before turning and making her way back to the room's entrance, fading through the doorway as she exited. Turning to the only other being in the room, King Enma spoke sternly.

"Track the boy down, and verify that he is the one we are looking for. Exercise whatever means you can to accomplish that, only do not reveal yourself until you are certain that he is the one." The captain nodded in understanding.

"I think I have something in mind to accomplish that, Enma-daioh-sama. What actions are we to take if the boy is the one, my lord?"

"Normally, he would be executed out right. A power such as that cannot be left to roam free unhindered. It would pose too much of a danger if the boy's abilities were discovered and he was captured. However, I am reluctant to do so, as the boy is a close associate of my son. It will no doubt cause more strife between he and I if that were to happen." King Enma then sat up straight, his gaze focused on a distant point.

"Plus, I am not one who easily ignores selfless acts, and the boy did lend his power to help battle the Saint Beasts and those accursed Toguro brothers. Therefore, I want you to gauge his abilities. If he is found incompetent, kill him, he will only endanger the fate of our world and Ningenkai. If he is not, then place a psychic block on his power. Either way, I do not want it accessible."

"Yes, my lord," the S.D.F. captain bowed and made a swift exit to carry out the deity's order.

Down the long and winding corridor, Ayame re-enters the main entrance to the Reikai palace. Approaching a blue-haired ferry woman, who had just finished guiding another soul to the afterlife, she spoke only a few words in passing.

"Inform Koenma-sama, the human is in danger."

Botan turned, casting a disturbed glance to the black-clad ferry woman. Thinking she might mean Yusuke, Botan set out to reveal this information to her exiled employer.

"HE WANTS TO DO WHAT?!" An incredulous voice demanded, the walls of the suburban home shaking not from the pitch of the voice, but by the punch that followed.

Shizuru removed her fist from the dent she had created, her anger too high for the dull ache in the limb to register. Not that it would have, after all, she's hit harder objects before. On the opposite end of the low table that separates them, Genkai sits quietly, allowing the young woman to vent. Though Shizuru is often the calmer of the two siblings, she is still a Kuwabara, and Genkai knows that when angered it's best to allow them to vent.

She continues to sip her tea while Shizuru continues to pace back and forth, muttering invectives toward her younger sibling. Having seen enough of the girl pacing a trail in her sitting room floor, the old woman finally spoke.

"I honestly thought he might have said something to you about it." Shizuru turned a deadly gaze on the martial arts master, on that had no effect on the elderly woman.

"Little twerp never said a single word to me about it. I swear for all of that bickering he does with Yusuke-kun, the two acts almost alike. It's a wonder Keiko never throttled Yusuke-kun for shit like this." Genkai nodded silently, as Shizuru resumed her pacing.

"In any case, I came here to inform you because I'm considering extending the boy an offer."

"You're what?" Shizuru's dangerous glare returned in full force. Genkai just ignored it.

"The kid does have a point. Idiot he may be, he should at least learn to fully utilize his own power. Especially considering the release of that Jigen To of his. There's no telling what other effects it could have. Not to mention that it would be a shame for all of that talent he has to go to waste."

"Talent?" Shizuru scoffed, the word sounding very out of place when used in conjunction with her baby brother. "I swear, old woman, it's comments like that, that make me start to wonder if you're getting senile."

"And it comments like that, that make me wonder if you take some sadistic pride in tearing apart your own brother's accomplishments." Genkai returned the younger woman's glare this time, unwilling to put up with anymore attitude.

Seeing the steel in the old woman's gaze, Shizuru relented, dropping her glare while turning to face the window looking out onto the front yard. Her shoulders sagged after a few moments, a deep breath forced out of her lungs, a sign that she was willing to listen to Genkai's reasoning.

"Yusuke was nearly as unpolished as Kuwabara when he first came to me. You were right in saying they are similar. Yusuke was just like Kuwabara, an idiot with incredible talent, but no idea of how to use it. He may have been responsible for defeating Toguro and stopping Sakyo's plan, but I doubt he would have been able to do so had I not been there to hold his hand." Genkai shut her eyes, silently reflecting on the young man who had just recently outgrown her tutelage.

"Kazu came close to dying so many times." Shizuru reflected softly, drawing the old woman's attention back onto her. "When he and Yusuke-kun would fight after school, he would come all bruised and swollen. I never worried about it because I had pounded on him enough to know he could take it."

Genkai remained quiet, unwilling to disturb what was a rare display of Shizuru's introspective side.

"Then he came home from going to see you about his awareness, and he looked like he'd been fighting again. I knew it wasn't because of Yusuke-kun then, because his clothing was pretty much mangled. I didn't say anything, but I knew something had happened that day. Then the next time he disappeared, Kurama-kun and Hiei had to carry Kazu and Yusuke-kun here. I knew something was wrong then, because he was missing the entire top of his uniform, and he looked as if he'd been mauled by a tiger."

Shizuru continued to stare outside, while Genkai still remained quiet. Having kept tabs on Yusuke at the time, she didn't need to ask what Shizuru was talking about. She already knew what the younger woman was referring to.

"Then the Dark tournament came along, and Kazu went missing for three whole months. No letter, not a single word from him, and Kazu had _never _done that. Yusuke-kun had gone AWOL as well, and Keiko said that wasn't his style either. I decided right then that I'd find the little twerp no matter what. Only Botan telling us about the ultimatum they were given stopped Keiko and I from strangling them."

Genkai grinned at the thought, amused at how easily her apprentice bended to the young girl's will. Being that the two were currently engaged, from what she had heard, she knew the idiot would be in good hands. Only someone with an attitude more stubborn than Yusuke's could beat him into submission, like Keiko had done. After all, he needed a good kick in the ass to motivate him, and Yukimura Keiko certainly had the spunk to do the job.

Now all the elderly master had to do was get the other idiot squared away and she could finally relax in peace. Shizuru continued getting to the point of whatever it was she was trying to say.

"I couldn't believe what I saw when we got there. Here we were surrounded man-eating demons, with our lives on the line, and Kazu was fighting like he was back in grade school. The only time he seemed to get serious was when Yukina-chan showed up, and against that Toguro freak at the finals."

Shizuru kept her gaze locked outside, idly watching as a car would occasionally drive past. Though she wouldn't say it aloud, the elder Kuwabara sibling was hoping to see her younger brother come marching off of the sidewalk and into their yard. If for no other reason than to chew him out for attempting to weasel his way out of their agreement.

"If it helps, the goofball does seem to have the most noble reason I've heard so far." This drew Shizuru's attention back to Genkai.

"What could possibly be noble about getting himself killed fighting in a war he has no place in?"

"I don't think Kuwabara intends to get involved, not after what I overheard him say to Yukina-chan. I think he just wants to be prepared, just in case things don't end happily ever after." Shizuru raised a solitary eyebrow, wondering if she had just heard the aged fighter correctly. Genkai just waved a dismissive hand as she sat the empty cup down on the table.

"Don't get me wrong, I trust Yusuke with a lot of things since the tournament ended. And knowing that his dormant power has awakened, and that he's currently learning how to use it properly, has only eased my worries slightly. However, we all have to consider that Yusuke might be in over his head with this one. I think Kuwabara is trying to prepare for that."

"Then he's not the only one making preparations either."

The two women turned in the direction of the seemingly non-existent voice. Their bodies were tense until the familiar sight of Koenma in his teenage form faded into the room. The two relaxed momentarily before they noticed the troubled expression on the deity's face.

"Is something wrong, Koenma? It's not like you to make house calls." Genkai noted all business as usual.

"No, I'm afraid it's quite the opposite of that," he stated. Shizuru felt a lump develop in her throat as the deity seemed to be looking around for something. Apparently unsuccessful in finding what he was searching for, Koenma turned an anxious gaze to her.

"Where is Kuwabara?"

The two had started their evening by touring some of the city's most popular tourist spots. He knew that there was simply no way he would be able to show her all of the sights scattered throughout the 23 prefectures of the bustling metropolis. Instead, Kuwabara settled on developing a preplanned route that targeted many of the basic areas, such as shopping malls, parks, and grocery stores. Yukina was surprisingly attentive, assuring Kuwabara that the information would be useful to her, as it meant she could repay Genkai for allowing her to stay at her compound, by venturing out to gather grocery items for the old woman.

As the two continued on their way throughout the area, Kuwabara directed them to the highlight of the night. Yukina was slightly in awe of the glowing lights and gigantic projector screens highlighting portions of some of the buildings in the downtown area of Tokyo. Despite the passage of time, the city seemed even more alive than it had when she and Kuwabara had started out during the day. It wasn't long before the two had bumped into a few people who appeared to be friends of Kuwabara.

This was how the two found themselves inside of the nearby place Kuwabara had informed her was called "Burger world". Though she had been in Ningenkai for the better part of a year, the young koorime-native had been unable to sample the native cuisine due to a lack of native currency. Since she had never had any exposure to a society where clothing and goods were traded by offering monies, Yukina had to fore go food and new clothing until she was offered a room at Genkai's home.

Yukina returned her attention to Kuwabara and his friends, noticing that their attention was focused on her. She blushed and chuckled in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" Kuwabara asked, his expression a combination of confusion and possibly concern. "Akane-chan was trying to ask you something."

He nodded in the direction of the petite red-head standing beside the brown-haired boy she remembered Kuwabara addressing as Kirishima. On the opposite side of Akane, stood a girl with platinum-blonde hair and a bored expression, who Yukina vaguely remembered was called Gina. Beside her stood a boy with what appeared was a similar look to the blonde, who Yukina remembered was called Sawamura.

"Yes, I am fine. I am very sorry for troubling you." She bowed to them graciously, hoping they would accept her apology.

When she stood back up, Yukina noticed the three exchange confused glances with each other. Kuwabara just grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head nervously. Not understanding what the looks were about, Yukina released her nervous tension when the three just shrugged their shoulders and waved away her apology. The young koorime promised then that she would focus more on the conversation. It was clear to her that the two boys were close to Kazuma and held him in a high regard. Therefore, she didn't want to alienate herself from them, or leave a bad impression upon them. It would reflect poorly on him if she did, and Yukina didn't want such a thing to happen at all.

"Please, ask me your question, Akane-san"

"Oh, I was just wondering what it's like where you're from? I mean, Kuwabara-kun here told us you from the north. Since I've never been there before, I was hoping you could tell us a little of what it's like."

Kuwabara looked nervous, not attempting to hide it as he exchanged a glance with Yukina. Yukina wondered for a few moments why her friend had told his friends such an obvious lie. Then it dawned on her that they were not very likely to believe that she was from another world. Especially if they had no knowledge that such worlds even existed, which she knew from experience that most human didn't. Placing a smile on her face, she nodded, silently agreeing with her human friend that discretion was the best policy.

"Yes, I come from the lands up north. There is not much that I can say about it, except that it is a very cold place. The winters are long and the winds there are harsh." Though it wasn't actually a lie, Yukina still felt a slight sense of guilt, wanting to gain favor with friends of the boy who had helped free her from captivity.

"Wow, sounds like a drag of a place to live in." Kirishima stated, not liking the thought of living in such harsh weather conditions.

"I know, it kinda reminds me of the stuff I remember hearing about Hokkaido." Sawamura agreed.

"So do they have shopping malls and stuff up there? Where are the places to hang out at?" Gina asked the questions in rapid succession, intrigued at the prospect of meeting someone from that far up north. No one in there group had ever been to Hokkaido, the four teens having only been outside of Tokyo to visit locals and families in the nearby cities.

"No, I am afraid they do not have any of the places you enjoy here in your own town. The people there are as cold as the weather itself, and generally do not have much involvement with each other. If it is alright with you, I would like not to speak of my home anymore. It is a place of unwelcome memories, which I do not wish to intrude upon this wonderful evening."

The four teens exchanged silent glances again, slightly unnerved at how polite the girl spoke. They also couldn't see the people there being anything like she described them as, especially considering the girl's kind and polite nature. A look at Kuwabara told them all that the subject was taboo for the rest of the night, and the group lapsed into other topics, eventually placing their orders as they did. The scene was quite comical when it came for Yukina's turn, as the young girl looked at the menu of food items with an expression utter curiosity.

When she revealed that she had never eaten either a hamburger or fries, Akane and Gina shook their heads in silent wonder. The town the girl had come from must've been either incredibly small or seriously outdated for her to have never had the popular food items. Though curious, Kuwabara suggested a salad, not wanting the girl to feel she had to try the food items before she was ready. Yukina was very grateful to him for doing so, as she didn't know if she would be able to eat such food, and did not want to further embarrass herself or him.

The group continued to chat amiably over their food, Sawamura and Kirishima both telling tales of their lives alongside Kuwabara before high school. Akane and Gina did a good job of keeping the boys stories from getting to over the top, as both were known to embellish from time to time. A trait their friend and leader used from time to time also.

The night was going well, before a sudden and devastating explosion sounded several blocks over from the food establishment. The boys instinctively covered the girls who likewise instinctively covered their ears. The deafening roar of the explosion only lasted a few moments, the shockwave that followed being felt by them as well. Kuwabara normally would have stayed put, letting the local authorities handle the matter, and making sure his friends were alright.

However, the tingling sensation that had suddenly made it's presence so pronounced brought with it a disturbing feeling. Through the instinctive use of his awareness, he had been able to detect the feeling of a strong youki just before the blast had taken place. Coupled with the fact that the youki seemed vaguely familiar to him, the red-haired teen new that this wasn't an isolated incident. Something serious was going down, and he knew that he was the only one left in Ningenkai to stop it. Leaping up from his seat, Kuwabara immediately darted toward the entrance, the startled voices of his friends sounding behind him.

"Kazuma-san!" Yukina shouted, struggling to be heard over the raucous around her. Kuwabara didn't slow in the least.

"Kirishima, Sawamura! Keep Yukina-chan with you; don't let her out of your sight!" He called out over his shoulder as he dashed out of the doors and down the street, headed towards the blazing fires and rising smoke nearby.

**To Be Continued……..**

**A.N. – Again, to all of those who are still reading this story, I am sorry for the extremely long update. I hope this lengthy chapter will somewhat make up for that. And to those who are still reading, thanks for sticking around. I promise not to disappoint any further.**


	5. A Man's Answer

**A.N. – **A special thanks to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter. You all are my loyal readers and I'm happy to see that you've stayed with me throughout my hiatus. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and to any new readers, please be sure to review. It isn't required, but as a fan-fiction writer, it is much appreciated. Also, please see the end of this chapter for a special author's note.

**Poltergeist Report 2: The Untold Saga**

**Chapter 5 – A Man's Answer**

**By: Shisoukengo**

There was only one word to describe the events unfolding within the crowded streets of the bustling metropolis: chaos. Explosions continued to echo like thunder, as chunks of concrete and jagged hunks of steel fell upon the streets below. The people who once calmly walked those streets were now fleeing to any available shelter they could find. In the midst of all of this chaos, one lone figure stood, savoring the carnage unfolding at his hands.

Rando laughed manically as he continued his onslaught on the human populace. The terrified screams of the cretins below fell gloriously upon his ears. The sensation was magnificent; second only to the euphoria he felt when he brutally dispatched a psychic with his or her own technique. The demon continued to laugh in a deranged fashion, even as he leaped from building to building, hurling balls of super-heated flames at nearby structures.

Though he did not know the particulars as to how a portal to Ningenkai seemingly appeared out of nowhere, he was not about to question his good fortune. Escape from his confines within Reikai's territory in Makai was a top priority, second only to avenging the loss that had led to his capture. Now that he was free, he intended to take full advantage of the opportunity he now had to pursue that vengeance. And the first step to doing so was to use the lives of pathetic mortals the detective protected as bait to draw him out.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are!" His shout was followed by more horrified screams of the populace.

Debris continued to rain down on the people as more destruction was caused. The demon then changed course, having grown bored with his routine. Rando dropped down into the middle of an intersection, startling the terrified motorists who were trying to make their escape. Forced to stop at the sudden appearance of the pale, red-headed apparition, they could only watch as he smirked while holding up a hand, the appendage imitating a gun. A bubble of concentrated youki gathered at the end of his extended index finger.

'_This should grab the detective's attention_.' His smirk grew into a dangerous grin as the terrified civilians sat frozen in their vehicles.

The orb of energy continued to increase in size and intensity before it was fired. Rando's arm snapped back at the point of release, though the beam of youki shot off in a bullet-like fashion toward the frightened motorists. The panic in their eyes was delicious as the beam closed in on them.

"Oh no you don't!" A masculine voice yelled as a teenage boy leaped from the trunk of the lead car.

His appearance was nearly as startling as the demon in the middle of the street. A loud clash sounded as the glowing form of reiki in his hands impacted with the bullet of youki, just as the young man's feet cleared the obstacle. Held in his hands like a baseball bat, the glowing form of reiki clashed with the youki. The young man's muscles strained as he succeeded in knocking the projectile away from the civilians.

It was an act he was mentally proud of, even as he released a nervous sigh, as he considered the action remarkably similar to hitting a professional pitcher's fastball. Kuwabara kept his eyes focused on the demon in front of him, even as the energy sailed harmlessly into the air before exploding, illuminating the sky like fireworks. Rando frowned at the sudden intrusion, partially from having his attack deflected, and partially from the appearance of the human boy in front of him. No matter which, he was sure to make his displeasure known in his words.

"I was looking for a confrontation with the detective. I have no business with his leftovers."

"Urameshi's got more important things ta do than deal with trash like you. Besides," his eyes narrowed as he pointed the glowing blade of energy at Rando, "you attacked my city on my watch. You can forget about Urameshi, your ass is mine." Kuwabara's last statement was punctuated with him firmly grasping his weapon.

Rando smirked, nearly snickering at the absurdity of the human brat's words. He was obviously suffering from some form of memory loss, or he had a death wish, as he seemingly could not recall the outcome of their last meeting; or chose to ignore it entirely. Whichever it was, Rando only enough pity to remind him of his failure.

"We've already been though this; your little toy wasn't even able to touch me. You could barely fend off my attack, and I was holding back at the time. Fighting you again would be a waste of lifespan."

Kuwabara had been around Enomoto long enough to recognize trash talking when he heard it. He gave a smirk along with his own remark, having learned quite a bit about to talk trash in turn.

"Heh, ya must be as blind as ya are ugly if ya think I'm still the same as I was back then. Or Urameshi for that matter, and being that he's beaten you before, I would say that 'waste of lifespan' comment ya made just now would mean the same or you, wouldn't it?"

Rando scowled from the combination of being insulted and having his own words thrown back at him. He visibly calmed himself, however, as his mind keyed in on Kuwabara's words. A slight quirk of one eyebrow was the only sign of recognition on the youkai's face, but Kuwabara caught it. Rando's eyes narrowed as the boy's sudden appearance replayed in his mind.

'_Of course, when he tightened his grip on the hilt of his toy; So, he no longer needs a conduit to channel his reiki.'_

'_Ha, I'll have to remember ta thank Enomoto-sensei next time I see him. This trash talkin stuff is fun.' _Kuwabara mused as he watched the myriad of expressions on the demon's face.

Turning his head slightly to glance over his shoulder, he frowned as he noticed the motorists he had saved standing in the street, watching the scene unfold. Although they had gotten out of their vehicles, they simply stood gawking at the two individuals, rather than try and get as far away as possible.

"THE FUCK'RE YOU LOOKIN AT! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" His shout startled the civilians out of their stupor, causing them to scatter in various directions. Turning back to his opponent, Kuwabara found himself gazing at a smug Rando.

"So you've learned a new trick with your toy, it still won't help if you cannot hit me with it."

"Say that after you've won the fight," Kuwabara retorted. Rando simply smiled deviously while spreading out his arms.

"Fine, I will indulge you for the moment, and accept your challenge. Do try not to bore me too much."

Kuwabara smirked confidently, a trait he noticed he seemed to have picked up from Enomoto as well.

"That's just fine by me!" And with that he charged forward, his _rei-ken_ gripped tight in his hand.

"Say that again, Koenma?" Shizuru's icy tone matched the furious expression on her face.

To his credit, Koenma did not flinch, having endured such looks before. Genkai said nothing as she quietly listened in on the conversation. Botan stood behind the teenaged form of her boss, a sympathetic look on her face. It was no secret among the room's occupants of Shizuru's over-protective demeanor when it came to her baby brother. Koenma momentarily sighed, repeating the information he had just announced.

"It's true, my father has finally figured out who was responsible for cutting the Kekkai barrier, and he's issued orders to have Kuwabara either subdued or killed. And it seems that the Spirit Defense Squad are the ones who've been given the orders." Koenma's face became grave as he addressed the chances of Kuwabara successfully avoiding such a fate. "Though Kuwabara is most likely the strongest living human in terms of reiki, the S.D.F. are specially trained to deal with powerful enemies. It would only take 1 or 2 of them to accomplish those orders."

It was at the same time worrisome as it was ironic, that the same action toward Yuusuke that caused the fall out between Koenma and King Enma just happened to be repeating itself again with Kuwabara.

"Are you certain of this information, Koenma?" Genkai's question was answered by a nod, even as she maintained her outwardly calm façade.

"I am. This information was given to me by Botan, who received it from my assistant, Ayame. And I trust Ayame implicitly. She would not lie to me about such a matter."

The conversation then was interrupted by the spike of youki that each of them felt. Their eyes widened at how strong it seemed, although they could tell it was a good distance away. The sound of explosions in the distance drew their attention towards the curtain covered windows. Rushing over, Shizuru drew back the curtains, allowing each of them to see the thick clouds of smoke rising in the background.

Genkai was now standing up off of the couch, gazing in that direction as she attempted to assess just how strong the energy actually was. Koenma's eyes were narrow, finding the disturbance occurring a little too conveniently, given the current circumstances.

'_There shouldn't be any attacks from the Makai with the struggle for power going on down there. Damn it, we got too lax.'_ He thought as he turned his attention to Genkai.

Sensing his eyes on her, Genkai answered his coming question before he even had a chance to speak it.

"The youki seems familiar, but I can't pinpoint exactly who it is. And whoever it is has enough power to make B-class easily; far too powerful for me to handle now that Yusuke has my _**rei ko gyoku**_*."

Before he could respond, energy made itself known. And the familiarity of it was such that each of them recognized it almost immediately.

"That's Kuwabara-kun's reiki!" Botan announced.

No sooner had the words left her lips that Shizuru was rushing for the front door, throwing it open while snatching her coat from a nearby coat rack. The elder Kuwabara sibling hardly broke stride as she raced through her yard and down the sidewalk, even as Koenma called out after her while following. Genkai fell into a run beside him as they followed the worried young woman.

"I'll fly on ahead and see who he's fighting," Botan announced, hovering in mid air on her oar.

"Right," Koenma nodded, "and make sure you don't get too close to it. Whatever's happening, I don't want you caught in the middle as well. We'll follow his energy and meet up with you there."

Botan nodded in understanding before turning and flying off toward the scene. Koenma and Genkai continued to pursue Shizuru, who was tearing through the suburban streets like a woman possessed.

Kuwabara brought his blade down hard in a downward swing, his battle roar echoing through the streets. The rei-ken made a decent rent in the ground, though it did no damage to Rando, who had nimbly side-stepped to the right of the attack. Immediately, Kuwabara pivoted, his hips turning as he brought the sword up and across in a horizontal swing in the same direction.

Rando still held his smug sense of superiority even as he captured the blade in his hand. Kuwabara's eyes narrowed, a growl emanating from his throat as the demon was sending him a clear message.

"I told you," Rando stated as he drew back his left fist, "your toy is useless against me!" His fist swung down, but Kuwabara was able to lean his head back, thus barely avoiding the blow.

As he leaned back, Kuwabara countered with a left jab of his own, while simultaneously pulling back the arm that held his sword. This was effective in stunning his opponent, and enabling him to free his captive sword, as the two beings separated. Rando stood back up to his full height, as Kuwabara did the same. He noticed a smirk on the teenager's face, and scowled as he made an assumption.

"Don't get cocky because you managed to avoid one punch. I'm nowhere near taking this battle seriously."

"Che, and you should try not to make such an ass of yourself. I'm not grinning because I dodged your flimsy-ass punch. I'm grinning because my 'toy' is more dangerous than you think." His eyes glanced toward Rando's hand.

Rando's eyes followed, his brows creasing as he noticed the thin line of blood along the palm of his hand. His face contorted into rage as his killing intent flared, stretching out in the form of his youki. The civilians who had stuck around to watch the fight were now scampering back further, trying to alleviate the feeling of dread coming from the deadly aura. Kuwabara felt the pressure, but managed to keep himself from flinching. He'd felt stronger auras before, so he wasn't impressed. That and sparring with his gym coach had allowed him to get use to fighting under pressure from an opponent.

"Like I said, don't think I'm tha same as I was back then. And this toy can do a lot more damage than a scratch." He still held his rei-ken at his side, but this time gripped it with both hands instead of one.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Kuwabara charged forward again, his battle roar sounding even as his opponent mimicked the action. Instead of charging forward, however, Rando leaped back and upward, his hands forming blazing balls of fire again.

"_**Kasho Happa-ken**_*," Rando's voice echoed as he hurled the flaming spheres at his opponent.

Kuwabara successfully fended them off his rei-ken, which he now held with all of the finesse of baseball player, knocking the attacks back at his opponent. Rando landed on the side of a building before immediately leaping in another direction. He watched as the attacks slammed into the building he stood on just a moment ago. Kuwabara realized all too late the folly of his defense, his ears picking up the screams of the frightened civilians still taking shelter outside of the buildings.

'_Dammit, I gotta keep people from getting sucked into this fight.'_ He looked around, taking a few moments to fully observe surrounding area. '_These streets are too crowded though. The evening traffic's a bitch to get around even when it's calm out. No way in hell these people gonna be able to clear outta here anytime soon.'_

Looking back up, Kuwabara saw his opponent circling around, grinning as he knew he had the advantage of the terrain as long the people were around.

'_And this guy ain't stupid enough to chase me to another place. He's gonna keep gettin people involved until I make a mistake leave myself open. Fuckin coward,'_ he snarled mentally as he prepared himself for another _kashohappa__**-**__ken_. As the flames rained down toward him, Kuwabara had sudden thought came to him, as to how he could circumvent the problem.

"_As the saying goes, one cannot be everywhere and thus cannot save everyone. That is why the martial arts are called self defense, because at its very core, it is learning to defend one's self." _Takamura's words from their conversation not long ago replayed in his mind.

'_But how can I keep fightin, knowing that I'm puttin all of these people in danger?' _Kuwabara mentally asked himself. Another memory came to him, one that brought with it an unexpected moment of clarity.

"_Listen up! I'm about to teach you guys something important." Enomoto's statement immediately grabbed the attention of the four youths standing in front of him. Checking to make sure that he had their complete attention, the gym coach continued._

"_There will be times in a fight where you can get overwhelmed by your opponent. They may have an offense that's hell for you to dodge. Or they might fight at a distance, wanting you to chase after them so that you make a mistake. Whatever the case may be, don't get discouraged. Losing focus on what you have to do, or worrying about what your opponent is doing, is the quickest way to get your ass handed to you in a fight."_

_The group of teens looked at each other, silently wondering how to keep focus during a match if their opponent was beyond their skills. A quick, yet strong punch was thrown, the wind from it ruffling the bangs of Kirishima even as he leaned his head back in reaction to it._

"_If the attack is strong, simply grit your teeth and take it head on. If the defense is strong, keep pounding away until it finally breaks. Overwhelming power isn't the only way to win a fight, and it's never a sure thing. Losing focus on what you've got to do, however, is a sure way to lose. Attack your opponent, observe his movements, and when they show an opening, hit 'em with your best shot and kick their ass."_

_Realizing the point Enomoto was making, the group nodded in understanding, each one promising to take the words to heart._

'_Of course, if knockin 'em outta the way is too risky, then I just gotta cut through 'em,'_ He thought as he tightened the grip on the hilt of rei-ken.

Watching his opponent leap through the air again, Kuwabara honed in on the flaming projectiles as they were being released. Swinging his sword at each one, Kuwabara managed to cut the projectiles in half. The resulting explosions from the _kashohappa__**-**__ken_ being cut in two had the convenient effect of providing Kuwabara with a smoke screen.

Rando landed a few away, staring at the smoke as he could barely make out the figure of his opponent. Laughing in a deranged fashion, the demon began mocking what he thought to be a foolish opponent.

"Ha-ha, fool, the _kashohappa__**-**__ken_ are flaming spheres designed to explode on contact, incinerating all that they hit. You cutting them with your little toy is like tripping a bomb right in front of your face."

There was no answer from the smoke at first, until a chunk of concrete the size of a volley ball was hurled in Rando's direction. The demon dodged by maneuvering out of the way, even equal amounts of more debris was hurled in his direction.

'_How is this idiot able to tell where I am? That smoke should be obscuring his view as much as it is obscuring mine._' Rando thought as he continued to weave back and forth between the flying debris.

The attack stopped just as quickly as it started, the smoke finally clearing to show what lay behind. Rando was startled to see rubble lying nearby that appeared to have missing pieces torn out of it. Scowling, the demon heard a teen's battle cry again, drawing his attention upward. Kuwabara was poised above him, his arms swinging down his _**rei-ken**_* like an ax upon a piece of firewood. Rando deftly dodged the attack again, but this time by only the barest of margins.

Unrelenting, Kuwabara charged straight at the demon, not wanting to give him time to leap back to a safe distance. With an angry shout, the teen began swinging his rei-ken in baseball style fashion once again. His movements were too predictable though, as the way he wielded the weapon meant he could only swing down or across. This made it easy for Rando to dodge the attacks before he landed a swift left kick to Kuwabara's open ribs. The blow sent the teen crashing into the side of a nearby car.

Kuwabara clutched his side where the kick had landed, applying pressure to see how bad the damage was. The spot felt tender, but he did not seem to be extensively hurt.

'_Nothin broke, that's good, means I can still fight.'_

He took a deep breath, feeling the slight sense of pain bloom momentarily as his lungs expanded. Releasing the breath, he felt some of the pain leave along with it. A chill suddenly swept up his spine, drawing his attention back to his opponent. Rando had immediately begun charging another _**you**_-_**gan**_*. He was nearing the end of his patience with the pesky human. And killing him with the detective's own signature attack was the most pleasing end he could think of for the meddlesome teen.

"Gah," Kuwabara shouted as he quickly dove to his left to avoid the attack.

The explosion that resulted from the vehicle being struck flung Kuwabara further along the street. Landing shoulder first, he grimaced while feeling his rei-ken disperse as he tumbled a few feet, before skidding to a stop. He gritted his teeth, eyes clenched shut as he struggled to his feet. Attempting to shut out the pain coursing through his body, and the ringing in his ears, Kuwabara slowly opened his eyes, trying to shake off his disorientation.

Rando charged, his anger and impatience at the human boy mounting as he delivered a powerful rising knee strike to the boy's face. The blow had the effect of drawing blood as Kuwabara's head snapped backward. Stumbling back on his feet, and blinded by pain, Kuwabara instinctively tried to protect himself. Holding one arm up in front of him at a vertical angle, with the other arm held behind it at an horizontal angle, the patented _cross-arm block_* did little to deter his opponent.

Rando's former anger turned to glee as his follow up combination of punches managed to slip past the human teen's guard. Kuwabara felt the force of each blow, even as his cross-arm block protected his vital areas. Clenching his jaw, he forced the pain from the forefront of his mind, squinting as he focused the sole of his attention back onto his opponent.

'_Don't ignore the pain you might feel in a fight, but don't be consumed by it either.' _The words of Enomoto replayed in his mind. '_Pain's a good thing. It reminds you that you're still alive, and also points out any mistakes you make in a fight. The moment you stop feeling pain in a fight, it's game over. Remember, don't shut out the pain; embrace it, and use it as motivation to fight harder!'_

Maintaining his cross-arm block, Kuwabara continued to observe Rando as the demon drew his right fist back for a critical punch. Catching that single moment, Kuwabara pounced on the opportunity as he ducked down and dashed forward. The suddenness of the movement combined with the sheer quickness of the teen's step-in, startled Rando as his punch sailed harmlessly over Kuwabara's opposing shoulder.

The demon caught the slip just as Kuwabara quickly launched a one-two combination, consisting of a left jab followed by a right straight to Rando's midsection. While the left jab had done minimal damage to his opponent's well-muscled physique, despite Kuwabara's weight having been placed on his left foot to reinforce the blow; the right straight contained enough power to cause Rando to double over slightly, due to the twisting of Kuwabara's hips transferring his built up power from his leading jab. Rando gritted his teeth, having felt blows of this caliber and above before.

Raising his head, the demon noticed the sight of the teen's glaring expression before catching sight of the overhead left heading right towards his jaw. Rando leaned back, the punch sailing downward harmlessly in front of his face. He leapt backwards as Kuwabara followed, his feet shuffling as he launched a succession of fast yet compact jabs. Rando was able to dodge the blows almost seamlessly, but was still stunned by the human's performance.

'_What is this cretin's deal? He was so poor a fighter the last time we fought that it was embarrassing to watch. The only good part of that fight had been hearing the snap of his bones when I broke them after shrinking him.'_

His mental reflection was momentarily cut off by the boy's furious battle cry, as the demon ducked beneath and leaned away from two powerful punches thrown consecutively. Rando scowled as he circled around his enemy, trying to put distance between himself and his opponent.

'_Now this moron is different. That last blow nearly caused some serious damage. It's time to put an end to this ridiculous farce now, and find the detective who humiliated me.'_

Bringing his attention back to the fight, Rando managed to avoid another powerful strike, this time a right hook to the jaw. Leaping back up into the air, the demon resorted to his former tactics, knowing that his opponent could not do the same.

"I should be able to finish him more effectively this way," he muttered as he bounded off of a nearby traffic light post. Leaping toward another building, Rando prepared another set of flaming spheres.

"Dammit, bastard ran again," Kuwabara exclaimed as his opponent, once again, took to the air.

His disorientation having cleared earlier in the midst of his trading punches with his demonic adversary. As Rando landed and then jumped off of a traffic light pole, the teen had the opportunity to replay their previous round in his head.

'_I know I got 'em with that right straight.' _The teen grinned in silent appreciation. '_I gotta remember ta thank Enomoto-sensei for his training. Turns out the old man knows what he's doin after all.'_

Watching as Rando launched another series of kasho happa-ken, Kuwabara re-summoned his rei-ken. Wielding the weapon once again, he silently watched the spheres' approach. Rather than the forceful, baseball-like motions of before, his movements now emulated the awkward, fly-swatting motions reminiscent of his days in the Dark Tournament. This movement, while not anywhere close to resembling the gracefulness of his school's basic kendo movements that he had been learning since entering high-school, had the effect of causing the spheres to explode upon impact, rather than repel them.

The flames licked at his clothing as the spheres exploded around him, beginning to cover Kuwabara in a thick, smoky mist. It was at this moment that a group of voices could be heard as the individuals rounded a nearby street corner. The group noticed the increasing cloud of smoke in the middle of the intersection. They struggled through a crowd of awe-struck spectators who crowded the streets. Police sirens and fire engines could be heard as they approached the area, seeking to restore order and quell the flames.

"Man, you'd figure with all the explosions goin on that these people woulda cleared outta here," Kirishima complained as he maneuvered his way through the mass of people.

"Then what does that say about us, since we're heading towards them ourselves?" His date, Akane, asked in annoyance as she clutched the hem of Kirishima's coat.

"Hey, that's different, our buddy's over there," Sawamura retorted as he barged his way through the spectators. His date, Gina, held fast to the hem of his attire with one hand, while her other grasped the hand of a young girl behind her.

"You okay back there, Yukina-san?" She questioned as she spared a glance back at the red-eyed girl.

"Yes, I'm fine," the young demoness replied nervously. Gina noticed the uncomfortable expression on Yukina's face and frowned.

"Watch out for wandering hands back there. There might be some perverts out here in this crowd." Yukina responded with a nod, having only heard of perverts rather than experienced them first hand. From what she had been told, the experiences were quite….unpleasant, to say the least.

After a few more moments of shoving and exchanges of polite "excuse me's", the group finally managed to break through to the forefront of the crowd. They gawked at the scene, awed by the amount of destruction on display. Movement from the cloud of smoke drew their attention as Kuwabara rolled out from the side of it. He straightened into a low crouch, coughing as his lungs sought to expel the smoke and take in much needed oxygen. His back rose and fell in dry heaves as Rando landed down on the opposite side of the street.

"Kazuma-san," Yukina's worried shout sounded like a gunshot in the crowded street, even amongst the sirens of the now arriving rescue vehicles.

All attention was drawn in their direction, both the observers and the fighters taking in the group's countenance. These varied between angry and worried. Rando smirked as a still heaving Kuwabara turned wide eyes to his group of friends.

"Who the fuck's that!" Kirishima's yell rang out, his mind still playing catch up with the entire situation.

"I think Kuwabara-san and that freak are fighting," Sawamura replied angrily, his fists clenched, ready to step-in and throw down at anytime.

"Is he the one that did all of this?" Akane questioned, still looking around at the rubble in the street.

"What...the hell…are you guys…doin here?" Kuwabara called out, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"We're here ta help, that's what!" Sawamura answered, with Kirishima nodding in his concurrence.

Rando, meanwhile, held up his right hand again, the other clutching his wrist as he began charging up another you-gan.

'_No, not again,'_ Kuwabara mentally shouted, sucking in a deep breath as he immediately recognized the attack.

His feet were in motion even before the shot was fired, propelling his body forward at a dead sprint. Sweat poured from his forehead as he pumped his legs harder, hoping to reach his friends before the attack did. His eyes tracked the beam's movement, his knees crouching before launching his body up and forward. Kuwabara's jump allowed him to clear the hood of an opposing vehicle in one swift movement. He summoned a pair of rei-ken just as his feet touched the ground, twisting and placing himself in the line of fire.

Kuwabara barely had time to guard himself with his weapons, by placing them in an "x" design, before the powerful you-gan slammed into them. The muscles in his back, shoulders, arms, and even in his jaw clenched tightly as he struggled to hold off the attack. His group of friends were shocked by this turn of events, each of them frightened by the scene playing out before them. Feeling the muscles in his legs tighten as well, Kuwabara pressed his feet even more firmly against the cement, leaning his upper body forward.

This movement placed all of his body's weight behind his two rei-kens, bracing them as he pushed back against the attack. He took slow, careful steps, maneuvering the beam of youki away from his friends. Rando watched in utter disbelief as, with one more push, Kuwabara slid his weapons apart. This effectively cut through energy blast, causing the attack to explode in the middle of the street. The gust generated from the burst of youki blew dust and soot towards the spectators, who by now were being forced back from the area by the police officers.

Though arriving with the hopes of quelling the situation, the officers were now reluctant to get involved in such an unbelievable confrontation, for fear of being caught in the crossfire. Newly arriving news reporters also stood clear, opting to capture the events from a distance. Kuwabara shoulders continued to heave as his body took in more gulps of air, his muscles slowly relaxing as the tension began to leave his body.

"Im-impossible, you couldn't possibly have stopped that attack!" The demon's disbelief was shared by the rest of the crowd.

"Don't worry…you guys. I'll protect…all of you." Kuwabara's declaration was followed by a determined look sent toward his opponent.

The glowing pair of rei-ken hummed vibrantly in his hands, further adding to the demon's disbelief. That disbelief suddenly turned to anger, Rando's youki spiking to match his rage. His shoulders shook with fury, his gleaming with hatred of the meddlesome teen.

"You, you have made a fool of me one time too many. I will kill you right here and now!" The threat was followed by strong wave of killing intent. Kuwabara simply shifted his feet, his weight placed on his back leg as he wondered how he could attack his opponent now.

'_Geez, this guy's pissed. He's definitely not gonna make any mistakes now, he's gonna come at me harder than he ever did before._' His thoughts went back to what happened just a moment ago, remembering what all was on the line if he failed. '_That fucker shot at Yukina and my crew. No way in hell he's walkin away from this!'_

He crouched lower as he kept a watchful eye on his opponent, wandering just what he could now to land blow with his swords. Suddenly, words spoken by his kendo instructor came to the forefront of his mind.

_Kuwabara fell backwards, his rear making hard contact with the unforgiving wood floor of the dojo. He rubbed the sore spot on his shoulder where the wooden blade of his opponent's bokken struck. Hitoshi, the second of his sensei's assistants, looked down on him calmly. No trace of gloating or amusement appeared visible in his eyes whatsoever. Reaching a hand out, he offered Kuwabara a hand up, which the young man took gratefully._

"_Kuwabara-kun," His sensei's voice rang out from the front of the room. Turning to address him, Kuwabara locked eyes with Takamura, who had his hands placed calmly on the top of his thighs._

"_Yes, sensei?"_

"_Just what, may I ask, sort of kendo form was that you showed us now?" It was at his question that Kuwabara froze, before turning embarrassed eyes away. Seeing an answer wasn't forthcoming, Takamura rose to full height. "I understand that you are relatively new to the art of wielding a sword. However, you have been here practicing the basic movements of kendo for over two months now. Yet the way you moved just now, during your spar, seemed more appropriate for a floundering monkey than a swordsman."_

_This elicited barely restrained fits of laughter from some of his other classmates, but direct looks from both Daichi and Hitoshi promptly silenced them. Takamura, who had not bothered to respond to the sounds, knowing his young assistants would address them, gently retrieved the shinai from his young pupil. Kuwabara watched as his sensei held the weapon with an expertise the teen both envied and admired._

"_You must remember, Kuwabara-kun, that swordsmanship is just as much of an art of grace as it is of murder. It is as rewarding as it is demanding, and to wield a sword is to wield a weapon of both life and death in your hands. The power to protect, and the power to destroy, are all contained within your blade. Therefore, you must always remember the essence of what makes one a capable swordsman, and of what it means to wield a sword."_

_By now, the entire class, along with Kuwabara's attention was focused on their sensei. Daichi and Hitoshi, having heard this speech before, kept silent as they knew what their sensei was about to say would have profound and lasting effects on their fellow students._

"_The essence of a capable swordsman lies not only in skill and footwork, but in the observation and adaptation of an opponent's movements. By observing your opponent, you learn to anticipate their movements, and exploit openings within their technique. By adapting to your opponent, you are able to redirect all of their energy and efforts back onto them, causing you r enemy to contribute to their own defeat. That said, remember your footwork, and the execution of your school's techniques. But above all, remember to observe your enemy, and adapt to his or her attacks. Only then will you be able to claim your victory."_

_Handing the shinai back to his student, Takamura smiled at his students as he turned to take his place back at the head of the class._

'_Shit! Of course, Takamura-sensei gave me the answer back then. I've just been too caught up in this freak's attacks to remember. I've been lettin this freak have too many chances too attack, and Yukina-chan and the guys almost paid the price for it. Well fuck that, it's time for me to get serious too!' _

Inhaling a deep breath slowly, he exhaled it as he released one of his rei-ken. Grasping the other with both hands, he held it in a basic kendo ready stance, the tip of the blade held at eye level. His eyes focused on his opponent, a deadly calm held within them. Rando stared angrily, his youki receding as he began to speak again.

"I must admit, you have changed a great deal since our last battle in that swamp. However," the demon's eyes took on a dangerous gleam as he moved to occupy an unfamiliar stance. "I have also changed since the battle with your little friend, the detective. After all, Reikai did not kill me, but instead imprisoned me in an area known as Demon City, within their territory in Makai."

The name of the demon's former prison struck a chord with Kuwabara, eliciting the response of a slight frown. He continued to hold his sword at the ready, however, his newly found resolve still held firmly in place. He kept his attention focused as Rando continued his speech.

"Not only was I able to increase my power during my captivity there, but I was also able to assimilate a new technique to my already formidable list. That technique, which I was able to retrieve from an enemy who had also been beaten by that detective; combined with his _**rei-gan**_*, which I have been able to modify as my own, gives me over 100 attacks to use on my enemies." He smirked dangerously as he executed his new technique, his body multiplying into seven different copies.

"_**Ankoku Yorojin***_, consider yourself fortunate, as I did not expect to have use of this technique until my rematch with that detective." Each of the beings mirrored the original in every manner, even in the amount of youki they were emitting. "This technique is truly a wonderful thing, as each of the copies you see before you are very real, and possess strength equal to my own. They are also capable of functioning independently, making them even more deadly. As I told you, your flimsy little toy will never be able to hurt me!"

The demon laughed maniacally, Kuwabara maintaining his composure even as he took stock of his new predicament. The demon's laughter drew looks of disgust from surrounding populace, each soul hoping for the teen to prevail over the psychotic being.

'_Remember what Enomoto-sensei and Takamura-sensei said. Focus on your opponent, watch him, and strike to kill. It's your duty to protect this place while Urameshi's gone. No,' _he shook his head mentally, '_relying on Urameshi and the other guys is played. It's time to stand on my own two feet.'_ Kuwabara felt his reiki course through his body as he drew upon it as if responding to the strength of his resolve.

"Let's try again, shall we?" Rando asked rhetorically as the seven duplicates began moving systematically around their opponent.

Kuwabara watched silently as best as he could, as two took to the air, while two maneuvered to each side of him. One remained in front, looking on as two in the air immediately launched a set of attacks at the human. One prepared another set of _kasho happa-ken_, while the other duplicate crossed his arms briefly before separating them, 4 rings of compressed air mixed with youki spinning around each arm.

The two to his left charged equally powerful _you-gans_, firing them in the same direction. Seeing the bullets of energy launched, an idea developed in his mind as he leapt as high he could to avoid the attacks. Kuwabara kept his focus on the attacks below him even as he remembered that two of the seven Rando's were poised above him, possibly launching their attacks.

'_Gotta play this just right,'_ he thought as he pointed the tip of his _rei-ken_ downward.

At the point that the two _you-gans _met in an explosion of blinding light, Kuwabara pumped more reiki into his sword. As the smoke from the explosion rose upward, he manipulated the blade, extending it down into the smoke created from the blast. A feeling of heat, combined with a significant pressure of air on the back of his neck, warned him of an incoming attack on his person. He focused on his plan as he felt the blade of his weapon pierce the ground below, propelling him further up into the air just as the _kasho_ _happa-ken_ and met with the _**hishou kaze setsudanki***_.

The two attacks met with a fierce explosion as the wind from the second attack fueled the flames of the first one. Smoke once again shrouded the key players from view. Only the four copies of Rando and the one in front remained visible following the attacks. The one at the forefront frowned, the other duplicates mirroring him as they look upward at the smoke where they last saw the teen. The sound of reiki being gathered was every bit as sudden as the human's shout.

"_**Rei-ken Ni Tokai Ryu!**_" Rando's eyes widened as he and his four duplicates looked up further, only to see Kuwabara descending into the smoke with a pair of _rei-ken._

The sound of a battle cry immediately precipitated the sound of the _rei-ken_ being swung across a target. The four Rando duplicates drew back slightly, bracing themselves in preparation for an attack. Six pairs of eyes focused at a point in the center of the smoke. The vibrant humming of the teen's weapons was the only thing that gave away his location. Suddenly, the tip of the two blades appeared from the left side of the smoke, nearly piercing the two doppelgangers who managed to dodge at the last moment.

Landing on either side of the Rando in front of the already dispersing smoke cloud, the three figures looked on as the other two copies also leapt away, forming a strategic front as they positioned themselves in front of the other three. The smoke finally cleared enough to reveal the human teen standing near the center, the bodies of the other two Rando duplicates lying on the ground beside him. Kuwabara's eyes looked fierce, though his breathing was heavy again as he had been forced to hold his breath since entering the former cloud of smoke.

The other 5 Rando's scowled even as the leader attempted to dissect the events that just occurred in his head.

'_He used the smoke as a screen to attack again. And instead of staying in the middle of the attacks to try and land a strike, he took to the air and attacked my doppelgangers from there. But he shouldn't have been able to reach that altitude. So how was he able to get above them? Could the blast have propelled him? Humph, it doesn't matter, he can only deal damage if he gets in close. As long as I keep my distance, I have nothing to be concerned about. Plus, he could barely handle one of me. Five is plenty for me to use to finish him.'_

"Not bad to be able to take two of my copies so soon. And wielding two of your toys at once is an impressive feat for a simpleton like you. However, there are still five of me left, each with plenty of youki and over 100 attacks to use. You cannot survive this." Rando's declaration was followed by a smirk from each copy.

Kuwabara simply tightened the grip on his _rei-ken_ as a few tense moments passed. The two Rando doppelgangers in front charged suddenly, fists poised in silent challenge of hand-to-hand combat. Unwilling to back down, Kuwabara charged forward to meet them head on. Deciding to take the initiative, Kuwabara swung the pair of _rei-ken _in opposing directions. As his weapons gave him a reach advantage, this attack forced the doppelgangers to alter their attack. They leapt as one as the _rei-ken_ cut across the spots where they would've been.

Kuwabara had held no intentions on stopping, but was forced to as a third Rando appeared almost instantly. Eyes widening, he was preparing to attempt another blow, but instead was met with a powerful left-straight to the gut. The punch caused him to gag, his _rei-ken_ involuntarily dispersing once again as he was lifted off of his feet and thrown backwards.

His flight ended after less than a few feet as he felt himself collide into something hard. His body bent back inwards upon coming into contact with the doppelganger's reversed roundhouse kick. A choked grunt sounded from his lips just as another duplicate appeared above him, delivering a powerful hammer strike blow upon him. The power behind the clasped fists that connected with the crown of his head sent the human teen crashing down into the cement beneath him. Kuwabara lay dazed, disoriented once again from the damage inflicted by his opponents.

The crowd of onlookers watched in horrified silence, willing the teen to get up and defeat the youkai responsible for so much devastation. Some turned away, unable to handle watching the pain the young man was receiving. Kirishima and Sawamura both growled, worry for their friend and leader warring with the anger they felt for the demon. Somehow sensing what they were about to do, Akane and Gina both grabbed their arms to prevent the boys from getting involved.

"Don't, you guys don't stand a chance against that…thing!" Gina snapped fearfully, not wanting to see anyone else get hurt.

"Don't what? Don't step in and help our buddy even up tha odds a little? Screw that, Kuwabara-san's our friend, and we don't ditch our friends!" Sawamura's tone was fierce in reply to her.

"Are you two nuts? You see what that creep can do, there's no sense getting yourself blown to bits fighting something like that!" Akane's voice belied her worry, despite her attempt to emulate her friend's authoritative tone as she maintained her grasp of Kirishima's forearm.

"I don't give a shit what that freak can do, I'm helpin Kuwabara-san!" Kirishima replied while wrenching his arm free from Akane's grip.

The two boys were about to follow through on their words, when Yukina suddenly stepped in front of them. Arms held apart, the koorime's almost panic-like expression stunned the two into stillness.

"Please listen to Akane-chan and Gina-chan, you mustn't get involved!" She pleaded to them. "That person will kill you if you do."

"Didn't you just hear a word we said? We're helpin Kuwabara-san and that's that. Now get outta the way!" Kirishima yelled. However, the young ice-maiden merely held her ground, unwilling to let the two teens past her. Akane and Gina were shocked that the boy had yelled at the girl, even if a part of them could understand, given the circumstances.

"I'm sorry," Yukina shook her head, "I am worried for Kazuma-san as well." If they were stunned before, than hearing this strange girl whom they had only just recently met, refer to their friend by his given name was even more stunning.

"He has helped me and protected me so many times before; when I first came here to this place, I didn't know anyone. Bad men took me, they took me and did bad things to me. But Kazuma-san saved me. He has watched over for me ever since, and I have no way to repay his kindness. He is very kind, brave, and strong, and I believe that he will protect us, just as he said he will." The koorime looked back at the young man who had saved her from Tarukane, unaware that the crowd nearby had heard her speech.

The crowd of citizens turned back, watching as the teen was once again struggling to his feet, only for one of the copies to stomp him back down. The crowd began chanting, willing him to get up once again. Some even began to throw nearby objects at the apparition, only to be met with a sneer from the demon as he swept his arm toward a group of them, releasing an arching burst of youki. The energy caused the crowd to scream and drawback, trying to seek shelter as the wave of youki swept down on them, killing those who were unfortunate enough to be caught in its path.

"That ought to silence the rest of you annoying pests." Rando then turned his attention back to the young man on the ground. Kuwabara's head was tilted upward, staring in disbelief at the sight of innocent people being slaughtered. Rando simply smirked, basking in the enjoyment of his superiority over the human.

"So familiar, isn't it?" He taunted as two of the copies dug their feet further into his back. "I warned you that you would not be able to stop me. We have played this game once before, and despite you're so called 'improvements', you are right back where you were last time. Lying down at the feet of a superior being, right where you belong."

Kuwabara continued to glare, even as he grunted as the doppelgangers continued to stomp on him. The sounds and looks of terror coming from the crowd, combined with those coming from Yukina and his friends, were beginning to take their toll on him. The severity of the situation, and what all was on the line dawned on him in a sickening fashion.

'_I-I can't do this, I can't beat him. Urameshi, if I can hold out long enough for Urame-'_ His thoughts cut off as he suddenly remembered where Yusuke was at the moment. '_I'm alone on this one. Alone against a freak I can't beat. What can I do?'_ Rando's words replayed in his mind, followed by those from a life he remembered not so long ago.

"_Familiar isn't it? You are lying face down at the feet of a power greater than yourself." _The words of the demon standing over him taunted him, eerily similar to words he had heard from past enemies.

"_You've gotten yourself up most admirably. But honestly? Lying on the ground suits you." _The words of Elder Toguro held the same mocking tone, assuring him of an impending death.

"_It must be frustrating, being so strong, and yet so weak; barely able to defend yourself. It pains me to think you'll have to suffer before you die. "_ Sensui's calm voice reasoned as Kuwabara lay defeated at the renegade detective's feet.

A guttural roar suddenly tore from the teen's throat as his reiki spiked intensively. The sudden surge of energy caused Rando stumble back, wide-eyed as the boy leapt up off of the ground and into the air. His _rei-ken_ activated in his hand as he reached the height of his jump, which was at least several feet up in the air.

"SCREW YOU, I AIN'T FUCKIN LYIN DOWN AT NOBODY'S FEET!" Gripping the weapon with both hands, he brought it up over his head before swinging it down. Rando and his duplicates leaped aside, maneuvering out of the way as the sword cracked the asphalt upon impact.

'_So, he still had this much power left, huh?' _He thought as he landed, the clones of him beginning to move strategically as soon as they landed.

Kuwabara stood for only a moment, his eyes tracking the movements of the other four. He noticed the two copies lying by him on the ground, and heard them groaning as they began to attempt to rise to their feet. With fury still etched on his face, the teen made a swift movement with his sword, cutting off the heads of the clones at the neck. Though the sight was sickening to some, the fact that the young man was still able to fight was a welcome one to many. All of those except for Rando, who had been silently hoping to buy time for his clones to recover from the teen's attack.

"Hope ya weren't countin on those two, cause they ain't gonna be any use to ya anymore." He brandished his sword in front of him, his expression remained fierce as he spoke. "I'm gonna cut down each and every one of ya, just like them."

Rando scowled, taking the human's threat seriously, even if he didn't think he had the means to do it. Kuwabara watched his opponent, turning his head every couple of seconds to take notice of the clones who were lined all around him. The moments ticked by before he suddenly charged. There was no battle cry this time as his feet carried him forward, his sword held at his side.

Rando ducked down underneath the teen's swing as the sword arched over his head. Balancing on his right leg, Kuwabara brought his left knee up toward the demon's chin. Rando blocked the attack, however, pushing the knee away as he straightened back up. Lunging forward, Kuwabara threw a left fist, as his _rei-ken_ was being held in his right hand. His shoulders rotated with the movement, his hips and knees turning in the same direction, even while his feet stayed planted.

The punch caught the demon square in the jaw, causing him to stumble backwards, though the lack of reiki powering the attack caused it to do little damage. The surge of youki behind drew his attention, as did the footsteps he could hear on the pavement. Remembering their positions, Kuwabara ducked and twisted to the side as a clone came rushing past him. The right punch missed its target at the back of the teen's head, causing it to over extend itself. Flaming spheres were launched as Kuwabara swept his _rei-ken_ forward, gripped in both hands. The blade sliced into the clone, spilling blood from the doppelganger as it cut into his torso.

He continued his forward momentum as the _kasho happa-ken_ slammed down into the clone he just cut. The flames engulfed its victim as Kuwabara turned his fierce gaze back to the Rando he originally confronted. Rando's look was murderous as he gazed at the human through the flames. Another tickle feeling hit Kuwabara, causing him to turn toward the other three clones behind, one landing in front of him from having launched the previous attack, the other clones bounded off of two traffic poles adjacent toward each other.

The clone stood his ground as Kuwabara charged forward, hoping to be able to get rid of another clone. The clone prepared to move out of the way of what it assumed to be another series of slashes from the teen's weapon. A smirking Kuwabara answered by stabbing the blade of his energy sword into the cement ahead of him. The clone watched, stunned as Kuwabara used the weapon as a makeshift pole-vault to propel him into the air. Wrenching his sword out as he reached the height of his ascent, Kuwabara focused his gaze on the airborne clone.

Thin threads of youki appeared from the clone's mouth, only to be literally cut off as the teen swung his sword at its throat. The doppelganger snapped his head back, feeling the tip of pass in front of him as he grasped the threads in his hands. Meanwhile, Kuwabara immediately formed another _rei-ken_ in his right hand, stabbing forward with all of the built up momentum from his initial swing. The clone's eyes widened as it felt the blade pierce its chest, exiting out of its back.

Blood spurted from its mouth as Kuwabara brought his left arm back around, the _rei-ken_ in that hand connecting with the demon's ribs. The blow drove the doppelganger down into a car in the street below, denting the roof and shattering the windshield. Kuwabara didn't have time to consider how upset the owner of that vehicle would be as the threads suddenly tightened around him. He grimaced, letting out a grunt of surprise as his arms were suddenly pinned to his side. A glance over his shoulder confirmed the location of the attack, as a smug clone looked down on him.

"So how do you like my _**Ito no ki**_*?" The clone shouted gleefully as it twisted in midair, swinging the teen into a car.

Kuwabara let out a startled yell before he met with the unforgiving steel of the vehicle. A shout of pain tore from his throat as the clone landed back on top of the traffic-light post it had originally been standing on. Leaping down on the opposite end of the traffic post, the momentum brought the gasping teen up into the air. The doppelganger pulled the thick thread of youki along with him as he back away to align itself with the original Rando and its fellow clone.

"Well, you've certainly impressed me, managing to have lasted this long. Defeating four of my clones is also an act worthy to be proud of. But now you're unable to move, and my patience in this little cat-and-mouse game of ours has worn thin." His clone manipulated its energy, causing the giant cluster of threads to tighten around his captive. This action caused another yell of pain to erupt from Kuwabara as felt his arms being crushed against his body.

'_I-I have to do something!'_ Kuwabara thought, his eyes clenched shut as he thought about what he could do to escape.

"Don't bother trying to muscle your way out, this technique can't be broken by physical human effort. And with your arms pinned in that manner, there is no way you'll be able to swing that little toy of yours. Plus, these threads are linked to my own energy, allowing me to tighten them with a simple fluctuation of my youki. Escape is futile, your life will end here." The demon punctuated his statement by having his clone flex its youki, tightening the strings even more.

Kuwabara cried out in pain again, his eyes still clenched shut while his mind raced to try to develop a plan of escape. Unable to think of anything, he felt his resolve begin to weaken before Rando's words finally settled into his brain. As he reflected on the demon's insight on his technique, a thought took root and a plan began to spring forth.

'_It's a bit of a gamble,'_ he thought as he opened his eyes halfway, '_but it's the only option I've got.'_ Squeezing his arms in toward his body, Kuwabara ignored the trio of Rando as he slowly managed to maneuver his hands in front of him. Since he could not bend his elbows, the teen had to settle for bending his wrists, his hands cupping each other.

'_Please let this work!'_ He thought as he felt a wave of youki coming from Rando's direction.

"Now DIE!" The demon shouted as he and a clone launched two _you-gans_ toward the young fighter.

"_**Jigen Tou!**_*"

Kuwabara's shout was followed the extension of another blade of reiki from the palm of his hands. The blade shot out toward his body, cutting into the _ito no youki_ that held him in bondage. His body immediately dropped upon being loosed from his bindings as gravity did its work. Swinging his clasped hands toward his right side, the blade cut through the extending threads as the beams of youki whizzed by the top of his head and destroyed the traffic post he had been suspended from. His breathing was labored as he landed, crouched down onto one knee, taking in the three stunned looks of his opponents.

"This is my one chance," he muttered to himself as he dispersed the golden sword of reiki from his hand.

"Im-impossible!" Rando shouted, his attention drawn toward the clone on his right as blood spurted from its chest.

It gurgled before dropping down to one knee, clutching at the slash on its chest before collapsing. Turning back to his opponent, Rando and his remaining doppelganger were greeted at the sight of Kuwabara charging forward, the strange new weapon held in a _waki-gamae _stance. Sensing the danger behind the weapon, Rando leapt to the side, his clone evading in the opposite direction as the teen thrust his sword forward.

'_It's now or never.'_ Dispersing the golden blade of reiki, Kuwabara focused his energy into his hands.

'_What's he doing?'_ Rando thought upon sensing the surge of reiki from the human._ 'Even if he summons two swords again, he won't be able to reach us at this distance.'_ His answer was given as Kuwabara turned in the direction of his clone.

"_**Rei-shuriken**_!*"

A stream of projectiles comprised of reiki burst from the opened palm of his hand as he thrust it forward.

"What?" The doppelganger cried out as it was bombarded in mid-air by the projectiles. The clone crossed its arms, expecting the projectiles to burst upon impact. It couldn't have been more wrong as the blades of reiki speared through it, cutting through its limbs. Again, blood spurted from its mouth as it fell backwards onto the street.

Turning toward the last remaining Rando, Kuwabara was met with a blade of youki piercing through his body. Though the demon had aimed for a vital spot on the teen, Kuwabara's sudden change in position caused the blade to pierce his side instead. The teen's wide-eyed stare of shock was met by a victorious smirk from Rando as the demon withdrew the weapon. Kuwabara's legs immediately gave out as he dropped to his knees, one arm barely catching him while the other gripped the wound in his side.

"That's more like it," the demon spoke amusedly as it held the _**you-ken**_* in one hand. "Fitting isn't it? That you should die by your own attack. I can't imagine a more ironic end."

Thinking for a moment, the demon grinned as a sudden flash of inspiration came to him. He delivered a powerful rising kick to Kuwabara's injured side, causing blood to erupt from the teen's mouth as he tumbled a few feet away. Dispersing his version of the teen's signature attack, the demon lifted a hand in the air as he spoke.

"I've exhausted quite a bit of youki toying with you. Luckily I can absorb the youki of the clones that you struck down, bringing my energy back to full." The energy flowed to the demon's body, even as he spoke, rejuvenating him and replenishing the youki he lost.

"And thanks to my last attack, you are now too injured to come at me with that little toy of yours. I can also tell using that last attack in the manner you did put a strain on your reiki. That tells me that you are obviously unaccustomed to utilizing your reiki that way, and that the chances of you using it again are nearly non-existent. You've utilized all of your tricks against me, and now you're out of options, and out of time." He paused as his hands came together to form a strange sign.

"I will correct my former statement, I _have_ imagined a more ironic end for you. I will reduce your size once again, with the very technique I used to defeat you the last time we fought. This will show you that no matter what tricks you use, the outcome between us will always be the same."

Rando's speech was followed by him chanting the words necessary to use his infamous _**chijimu fuju**_*. His attention focused on casting the spell, he was unable to detect the flux of reiki until he heard the human teen's voice.

"_**Akuma-sasu no yari**_!*" Kuwabara's caused Rando to halt in his incantation.

The demon's eyes opened just before a blade of reiki stabbed right into his chest. The demon gazed astonishingly at the weapon that extended all the way back to the human's hand. Kuwabara was down on both knees, gasping as his arm continued to support his weight. The other hand had been taken off of the wound, and was now holding onto the long _rei-ken_ that had pierced the demon's chest.

"Ya know, ya really talk too much," Kuwabara grunted as he struggled back to his feet.

He managed to maintain his hold on the weapon, the act of his standing causing the blade to pierce slightly forward into Rando's chest. The demon dropped to one knee, biting back a grunt of pain as he leveled a hateful glare upon Kuwabara. The young man didn't even flinch from the look, too busy focusing on the task of maintaining his _rei-ken_, while trying to ignore the blood leaking from his wound.

He stalked forward, the weapon pressing deeper into Rando's chest, even as it shrunk as the distance closed between them. Coming to stand in front of him, Kuwabara kept his cool gaze locked onto Rando's furious eyes.

"This…is impossible. I still…have to…exact my vengeance on that detective." Rando's words were followed by a groan of pain as Kuwabara clasped the hilt of his weapon with both hands.

"Ain't it sunk in yet? Urameshi's off handlin more important things than you. Besides, in case you didn't notice," his voice lowered as his eyes narrowed at the demon, "I'm the sheriff round these parts now!"

Wrenching his blade from the demon's chest, Kuwabara swiftly brought the blade up, sweeping from his right to his left, decapitating the menace in the process. Straightening back up slightly, the teen released his weapon as he clutched his wound, trying to apply pressure in order to stem the blood from flowing any further. He could barely register the cheers that erupted from the crowd of spectators as his head swam from the blood loss.

He collapsed forward, only to feel himself caught by two pairs of arms that steadied him. Looking up, Kuwabara was met with the grinning faces of Kirishima and Sawamura. Akane, Gina, and Yukina were right behind the two, having approached as soon as they saw the two boys move.

"Way to kick that freak's ass, Kuwabara-san." Kirishima encouraged as he supported him.

"Yeah, that's how our buddy does it right there." Sawamura agreed as he stood on the other side of Kuwabara.

The teen managed a grin at his friend's words, even as the pain he had been shutting out during the fight came back upon him with a vengeance. Kuwabara let out another gasp as he chest continued to heave, still fighting against the urge to slip into unconsciousness. Yukina stepped forward, noticing the wounds on her 'date'.

"Please, lay him down," she urged his two friends.

The boys looked at her strangely, wondering why she was making such a request. They were met by the koorime kneeling down in front of them as she pleaded with them again to lay him down. They spared each other glance for the moment before complying with the girl's request. After laying him down on his back, Yukina placed her hands right above his wound. A faint glow lit around her hands as she focused the healing energy into the young man. Her face was etched in worry as she focused on the task at hand.

Kuwabara looked toward her, grinning in victory as he felt his own body respond to her healing energy. Already he could feel the blood flow lessen, and soon after the sharp, stinging sensation of pain along with it. Only a dull throb remained as she continued to heal him while the others looked on, amazed that this girl seemed to have some amazing power like their friend did. After a few more moments, the ache had all but vanished as Kuwabara's breathing slowed back to a normal pace. Seeing that the wound was healed, Yukina relaxed her energy before leaning over the young teen.

"Kazuma-san, are you alright?" Though her tone was no longer urgent, her eyes still reflected her worry. She was relieved, however, when Kuwabara responded by sitting up, his grimacing from the sudden movement.

"Be careful, Kazuma-san. Though I managed to close the wound, it is still not completely healed. There will still be some lingering effects." He responded by looking over at her with a smile.

"Nah, I'm sure I'll be fine now, thanks to you, Yukina-chan." His reassurance set her ease, as she was glad to see he was back to his old confident self. She knew nothing could keep him down for long.

"Thank goodness," she stated as she placed on his shoulder, a warm, happy smile on her face.

This caused Kuwabara to grin in return while he placed one of his hands upon her own; so caught up in their moment that they didn't notice the wave of euphoria that swept over the area. Thinking it another attack, Kuwabara maneuvered himself protectively in front of Yukina, his eyes sweeping around the streets simultaneously. The sight of all of the people in the streets who had been watching the battle, lying seemingly unconscious in streets and on the sidewalks stunned the both of them. A voice followed by the sound of clapping only added to their bewilderment as its owner spoke from nearby.

"Not bad, Kuwabara Kazuma-san," the two turned to see a blue-haired man dressed in typical Reikai attire approach them. Kuwabara's eyes narrowed as he recognized the leader of the Spirit Defense Force easily.

"Tha hell're you doin here?" He spoke up, maintaining a defensive stance in front of Yukina, unsure of the man's motives for his sudden appearance. Sensing the teen's wariness, the man smirked.

"Come now, Kuwabara-san, I was paying you a compliment."

"Cut the crap, I know you're here for a reason so spit it out." His eyes then narrowed dangerously. "It'd better not be for Yukina." The threat only served to the humor the Captain further.

"Be at ease, Kuwabara-san, we have not come here for the demon behind you."

"Then what the fuck're you doin here? Don't expect me to just take your word for it, last time you were here it was get rid of Urameshi, one way or another."

"So distrusting, and direct as well. I see you and Urameshi-san share some similar attributes." This caused Kuwabara's lips to curl in almost a snarling fashion, obviously seeing no humor in the statement.

"Very well, I will get right down to business then. By order of his highness, Enma-daioh-sama; we, the Spirit Defense Force, have been sent here to subdue the power responsible to for tearing the Kekkai barrier." Kuwabara's gaze turned startled by the Captain's words, suddenly fearful of his own safety.

_To be continued…_

**A.N. - I'm one of the baddest (insert expletive) of all time, one of the best writers, and best looking (insert expletive) you've ever seen. Review my chapter (insert expletive)!**

_**Glossary:**_

_**rei ko gyoku **_- spirit wave orb, refers to the orb of reiki (spirit energy) Genkai gave to Yusuke prior to the Dark Tournament finals.

_**Kasho Happa-ken**_ – Circles of Inferno, a technique in which the user forms spheres of fire the size of a palm, using his/her energy.

_**Rei-ken **_– spirit sword, Kuwabara's signature attack.

_**You-gan **_– demon gun, or evil ray, a version of the spirit gun using youki (demon energy) instead of reiki (spirit energy).

_**Rei-gan **_– spirit gun, Yusuke's signature attack.

_**Ankoku Yorojin**_ – Prism of Seven, a technique first utilized by Suzaku, the leader of the Saint Beasts. The user forms 6 flesh and blood copies of himself, each of them capable of independent thought and movement, as well as possessing their own amount of energy.

_**Hishou Kaze Setsudanki**_ – Flying wind cutter, a technique in which the user uses his/her energy to form circles of compressed air around their arms, before hurling them at their opponent.

_**Rei-ken Ni Tokai Ryu**_ – Twin Spirit Sword, a technique in which Kuwabara forms a pair of swords made from his reiki (spirit energy).

_**Ito no ki **_– Life-force Threads, a technique in which the user converts energy into thin strings, or threads, that are used to ensnare the opponent.

_**Jigen-Tou**_ – Dimension Blade, an evolved version of Kuwabara's _rei-ken_, which is able to cut through psychic barriers and territories.

_**Rei Shuriken**_ – Spirit Knives, a technique Kuwabara originally used in the finals of the Dark Tournament. It is similar to the shotgun in that the user thrusts a hand forward, blasting the opponent with multiple projectiles made of reiki (spirit energy). Two main differences being that this technique requires an open-handed thrust, rather than the closed fist utilized with the shotgun. The second being that the projectiles cut through the opponent, rather than exploding upon impact.

_**You-ken **_– Demon Sword, a version of the _rei-ken_ that is formed from youki (demon energy) instead of reiki (spirit energy).

_**Chijimu Fuju**_ – Shrinking Incantation, a technique in which a user casts a spell using a series of phrases to reduce the size of the opponent's body.

_**Akuma-sasu no Yari**_ – Devil-piercing lance, a technique in which Kuwabara manipulates his _rei-ken_, causing it to extend well beyond it's normal length. It can be used as a long distance attack, as well as a spring or polevault.


	6. A New Pupil

**A.N. – Hey everyone! Before I start this chapter, I would like to say a special thank you to all who not only read the last chapter, but left a review as well. Your attention to my story is very much appreciated. To those of you who added me to your favorite author/stories list, a special thank you is given as well. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, so let's go!**

**Poltergeist Report 2: The Untold Saga**

**Chapter 6 – A New Pupil**

**By: Shisoukengo**

Kuwabara couldn't believe the sight of the figure standing just a few feet away from him. His eyes bugged out in a near comical fashion as he took sight of the uniformed man in front of him. The clothing, combined with his strangely colored blue hair, was a dead give away to his identity, as well as a disgusted reminder of their last encounter.

'_Damn it, tha hell is this guy doin here? Anytime this bastard shows up, it's never a good sign.'_ Kuwabara looked down at his clenched fists, silently trying to ascertain how much strength he had left. _'Damn, it took nearly everything I had just to take that punk Rando down. I don't have anything left.'_

'_This guy picked the perfect time to show up,'_ He thought before a light-bulb clicked on in his head. '_Wait a sec…'_ Kuwabara's reverie was cut off by the voice of the girl still kneeling beside him.

"You're the man from that time, outside of Genkai-san's temple!" Her look of recognition was met with a cool gaze from the Spirit Defense Force captain.

"Yes, that is correct, but I don't believe we have been properly introduced. Allow me to introduce myself; I am the current captain of the Reikai Special Defense Force, Shun-jun."

"The hell are ya doin here? Ya already sent Urameshi and the others away, and I doubt you're here for an evening stroll." Kuwabara's narrowed gaze was met with a smirk.

"Ah, yes, I do recall sending those three demons away when last we met."

"They have names, ya know, it's Urameshi, Kurama, and Hiei!" Kuwabara yelled, his anger peaking momentarily.

"Your defense of those three is admirable really, admirable, yet foolish. After all, were they not the ones who left you behind?" The words only served to infuriate Kuwabara even more, as they reflected thoughts he had been thinking himself. "In any case, it is none of my concern, as my duty is to see to it that your power over dimensions is permanently dealt with, Kuwabara Kazuma."

"What? But why?" Kuwabara asked, caught off-guard by Shun-jun's announcement.

"My, you're certainly full of questions. And utterly clueless as well, we're here to seal your power because it is far too dangerous to leave unchecked."

"And just who was it that gave such a bullshit order anyway?" Kuwabara attempted to rise to his feet as he spoke, his body protesting against the movement. "I know it wasn't Koenma, according to him he's been in exile for backin Urameshi up after that whole Sensui deal went down."

The ever present smirk on the captain's face was all the answer Kuwabara needed.

"That's correct; Koenma-sama was not the one who issued the order. The order was of course, by decree of Enma-daioh-sama."

'_Figures,_' Kuwabara mentally swore, realizing the situation. '_The fight with that freak Rando drained most of my reiki. I gotta distract em,_' he thought, and there was only one thing he thought could do it.

"Is he also the one who let that freak Rando out to attack the city?" Kuwabara knew he had struck pay dirt when Shun-jun's cool gaze dropped momentarily, an eyebrow being raised in response.

"Oh, and what draws you to that conclusion?" Shun-jun questioned which caused Kuwabara to smirk this time.

"Well, the fact that you didn't try to deny it just now is a big tip off itself. Not to mention that it's highly doubtful that psycho got out by himself. I also doubt you guys showin up after my fight with him is just one big coincidence. That means ya had to be watchin me the entire time."

"That's quite impressive; you're more intuitive than you look." Kuwabara bristled at the jibe, trying yet failing miserably, to level the S.D.F. captain with a hardened glare.

Several other figures suddenly appeared, each dressed in the identical uniforms as the blue-haired captain. Turning, Shun-jun addressed one of the members.

"Tadashi, what's the status?" The man with the bowl-cut hairstyle bowed formally as he responded.

"Sir, we have just confirmed that the sleep inducement spell has been successfully executed, and the memories of the events involving the battle that took place here have been erased." Tadashi replied with a nasal tone and a bow.

"Excellent work, now proceed with erasing any and all evidence of the events that occurred here. Make sure to leave no trace behind."

Shun-jun's order was followed with a firm "yes sir" as he disappeared along with 5 other S.D.F. members to accomplish their task. Turning back, the S.D.F. leader was greeted with a confused look from Kuwabara.

"Ya mean ya put 'em to sleep to erase their memories?" His question seemed like it was trying to confirm a suspicion, rather than being due to a lack of comprehension.

"That's correct; after all, Ningenkai is far from being ready to accept the existence of spiritual entities, including youkai. It is important, therefore, that humans be kept ignorant of either's existence."

"Well, isn't that convenient for ya!" Kuwabara only scowled as Shun-jun spoke.

"I suppose you could look at it that way, now please, Kuwabara Kazuma, cease with the stalling tactics. The sealing of your dimensional power will commence now."

With a nod of his head, two of the captain's S.D.F. subordinates suddenly surrounded Kuwabara. A female bearing a strange similarity to Shizuru grasped Yukina by the arm, firmly dragging the now struggling Koorime away from Kuwabara. The rumbling that had been building in his chest erupted in a growl from his throat as he surged to his feet, his reiki spiking along with his emotions.

"LET HER GO BASTARD!"

His shout was met with a pair of hands gripping his shoulders on each side as his body was forced down before he could even finish ascending to his feet. He grunted in pain as his face met harshly with the cement. Two members of the S.D.F. knelt beside him, their grip firm as they held him down.

"Now just be a good boy and lay still, brat. No reason to make this any more difficult than it needs to be." The larger of the two men stated as he pressed down a little more firmly than was necessary.

"That is enough, Iwao; there is no reason to be unpleasant as well. We have not been given any orders to terminate. Suffocating Kuwabara –san isn't necessary." Shun-jun's calm demeanor remained, even when Kuwabara lifted his head to glare at him with furious eyes.

"Calm down, Kuwabara-san," Shun-jun stated calmly, unfazed by the teen's furious stare. "Rest assured that no harm will come to the girl, provided that you give us your full co-operation." Though his words were polite and sincere, Kuwabara didn't seem convinced. An amused smirk shone on the captain's face.

"While our job is to track down and eradicate any youkai that pose a danger within the borders of this world, the girl does not pose such a threat." Shun-jun then stepped forward, his hands beginning to shimmer with a bright glow as reiki flowed into and filled his palms.

Kuwabara's glare did not whither in the slightest, even while his struggles ceased. He cursed at the feeling of helplessness, mentally berating himself for having the lack of strength necessary to resist his captives. A condescending thought in the back of his mind exposed itself as he met the frightened eyes of Yukina. It whispered that neither of his former teammates would allow themselves to be trapped like this. A burning rage began to simmer within him at the thought, and he felt his once depleted reiki refilling once again.

Noticing the surge of his energy as his muscles tightened in response, his assailants pressed him down tighter, one of them muttering for him to "not even think about it." Before the captain's hands could reach him, however, the sound of heavy breathing and hurried footsteps caught the group's attention. As they came to a stop, Kuwabara glanced in their direction, only to be stunned at the sight of his sister standing a few feet away. Her chest heaved with exhaustion from her run, a worried looking Botan hovering slightly overhead. An equally exhausted Koenma in his teenage form appeared right after, followed by a haggard-looking Genkai.

"Koenma-sama, I must say this is a little surprising."

Shun-jun's cool demeanor cracked for a moment, expressing some of the surprise he was feeling. Koenma's narrowed gaze swept over the area, surveying the amount of damage done, as well as spying the headless form of what he recognized as Rando. His eyes then drifted over to Kuwabara's prone form, the other two S.D.F. members still holding the young teenager. If not for the situation he was in, Koenma might have found the boy's stunned expression amusing.

"Did you think I wouldn't be able to sense that demon's youki? And more importantly, how about you informing me of what, exactly, is going on? You can start by explaining how a criminal that I've already had locked away was able to cross back over into Ningenkai."

"Perceptive as usual, Koenma-sama, I can see that dwelling in this lower world has not dulled your intuition. The answer to your questions is relatively simple. We are here under the orders of the great Enma-daio-sama, to seal away the powers of this boy." Koenma and the others could not contain their surprise at the revelation.

"I see, and do those orders include assassinating Kuwabara as well?" At Koenma's question, a spike of tension was suddenly felt in the now quiet intersection. A slight drop in temperature was also felt as the group turned to the source, Shizuru having what could only be described as a furious look on her face.

Koenma and Botan each wore looks of unease, while Genkai maintained a look of neutrality, though the slight quirk of the corner of her lips suggested she was more amused than she let on. The two S.D.F. members still holding Kuwabara grinned smugly, as they too found amusement in the small amount of killing intent the young woman was releasing.

"Oh, that's slightly impressive for a human with no spiritual training. However, you should calm your anger woman, as I've stated before your arrival, our mission is not one of assassination."

"Then what the hell do you mean by sealing his powers?" Shizuru demanded, her anger having not wavered in spite of their answer to Koenma's question. Shun-jun eyed her for a long moment, as if deciding whether or not to respond to her.

"Since the emergence of A- and S-class beings in Makai, Reikai has been responsible for ensuring the safety of Ningenkai from these destructive beings. The construction of the Kekkai barrier and the establishment of the Reikai Special Defense Force are the main factors implemented to accomplish that goal."

"Skip the history lesson, captain, I know the specifics. What does all of this have to do with Kuwabara?" Koenma's tone implied his annoyance.

"Then surely someone aware of such information will also be aware of the fate of one who endangers Ningenkai by damaging either of those protective forces." Shun-jun's gaze remained cool, though the tone of his voice was as sharp as steel.

Koenma startled, not knowing what to say in response. While his instinct was to defend the boy who had helped his detective on several of his cases, he knew that the Spirit Force captain also had a point. What Kuwabara had done was a grave offense that could have put the living world in danger, one that was answerable only by the worst punishment Reikai could issue.

'_He's right, compared to what Father would've normally done, sealing Kuwabara's powers is a very lenient gesture,' _Koenma thought of the rare display as Shun-jun smirked, knowing that the prince had no retort for his comment. Shizuru surprised everyone as she stepped forward, addressing the captain directly.

"So you're not here to kill my otouto*?" The question had the newly appointed captain cocking an eyebrow, his expression unchanging.

"No, as I said previously, those were not the orders given to us." Shizuru's face seemed contemplative, and Koenma and the others realized that the older sibling was actually considering it.

"Shizuru!" Botan gasped. "Think about what you're doing?"

"I AM thinking about it. I'm thinking about Kazuma's safety. He promised to stop fighting, and if he doesn't have his powers anymore, then that means he won't have to fight," she responded. "He can be normal again," she added in a whisper. Both Botan and Koenma were silent, each knowing the agreement that the elder sibling had practically made her brother agree to.

"Don't be foolish Shizuru," Genkai's voice was sharp, causing the young woman to turn in her direction. The aged psychic met Shizuru's narrowed stare unflinchingly. "I understand that you don't want to see Kuwabara get into any unnecessary danger, but sealing his powers away won't help. If anything, it'll only place him in even greater danger."

"What do you mean?" Shizuru asked confused

"That very question is why you shouldn't make this decision so lightly. Sealing his powers will only prevent Kuwabara from having access to them. Those powers are a part of him, and will still be present within his body. Think of it as placing a sheet over a lamp. While the light cannot be seen as clearly, it is still visible to the naked eye, and stands out even more in the surrounding darkness. Naturally, anyone wandering in that darkness will be attracted to the light's source."

Shizuru frowned at the analogy, trying to discern the true meaning behind it. Botan looked equally thoughtful, if slightly confused, while Koenma cast a knowing, side-long glance at Genkai. The aged psychic, by this time, had turned her gaze back toward the S.D.F. members standing over the prone form of Kuwabara.

"Your brother is much like the light I'm speaking of, Shizuru, and while casting a seal over his powers may make it harder for demons to detect its presence, I can assure you it will still be there. And if attacked, Kuwabara would be completely defenseless."

The aged psychic's words seemed to have a startling effect on Shizuru, as her brows drew together in recognition and thought. She turned a contemplative eye back toward her brother, who was still being held down and was struggling to get up. Genkai stepped forward, slightly in front of the group, yet maintaining a respectable distance between herself and the S.D.F. captain.

"If this is really about King Enma worrying about Kuwabara's new powers falling into the wrong hands, then I'd like to offer a proposition of my own."

"And that is?" the captain asked, arching an eyebrow curiously.

"Leave Kuwabara to me, I'll train him in learning to strengthen and master his abilities." Genkai's statement drew surprised gasps from Koenma and Botan, being that they were unaware of Genkai's earlier proposal to Shizuru.

"Our orders were given to us by the mighty King Enma," Shun-jun spoke with a stern gaze, "why would we abandon our duty for such a meaningless proposal?"

"Because the proposal is a better alternative," Genkai spoke confidently.

"And just how did you come to that assumption?" The question was rhetorical, she could tell, yet she answered him readily.

"Simple, based off what you have told us, King Enma's main concern appears to be having Kuwabara's power fall into enemy hands. Certainly this is an understandable fear, but as I've already pointed out, sealing that power is not a permanent solution, and will only leave Kuwabara even more defenseless."

Taking the spirit captain's lack of response as a sign, Genkai continued explaining her offer.

"However, if you allow me to give him sufficient training, I guarantee he will not only be able to fully control his power, but he will be strong enough to defeat any B-class youkai that passes through the Kekkai barrier."

Kuwabara, along with the others present, stared at Genkai with mixed looks. Some, noticeably Kuwabara, with the same wonder he had shown when the aged master announced her proposal; and some with apprehension, such as the SDF members, skeptical as to whether or not such an alternative suggestion would truly be a better solution.

"Mastering reiki isn't something as simple as some human exercise program. It takes both talent and dedication to accomplish such a thing, especially since it normally takes years to reach such a level. How can you be so sure that a boorish child such as him can accomplish that?" The captain pointed a finger at Kuwabara, emphasizing his point. While Shizuru scowled in defense of her brother, however, Genkai remained unphased by the subtle challenge.

"Kuwabara has always possessed potential, almost as much as Yusuke. I've known that since the first day he appeared at my tournament for a successor. I've watched as he not only manifested his power, but also developed it, all without any coaching and the barest of training. I have every bit of confidence that he can master his power. Heck," she smiled condescendingly, "I wouldn't be surprised if after my time with him he's able to take on any of your men."

"Oh? Placing your confidence in a child, your age must finally be catching up with you."

"Humph," Genkai smirked, "perhaps, or maybe I'm just mature enough to acknowledge a hard worker when I see one. Either way, just give me half a year, and I'll turn that kid into a fighter capable of beating anyone of your tights-wearing buddies there." She nodded to the two members holding Kuwabara, both of whom scowled at her remark of their wardrobe.

Fortunately, their captain intervened; stifling any urge they may have had to retaliate. His confident grin was back in full effect, intrigued by the old woman's offer.

"An interesting proposition indeed. Koenma-sama, are you willing to place your trust in this old woman and immature child?"

"Of course, I trust both Genkai's experience and Kuwabara's work ethic fully," the prince of Reikai declared firmly.

"Very well, I will report this to King Enma-sama, and request the time that you have set. We will give you 6 months to accomplish your task; otherwise, WE will carry out King Enma-sama's order without fail." Turning to his comrades, Shun-jun gave a nod, followed by a hand signal. The remaining forces appeared beside him instantly, each gathered in formation. Turning, he gave one remark. "Good luck with your task, Genkai-san, you and this child will need it."

In a flash of light, the S.D.F. members shot off, returning back to Reikai. With the confrontation over, Koenma let loose a relieved sigh, as Yukina and Shizuru shot past him to Kuwabara's unconscious form.

"I don't like this, the S.D.F. are my father's most trusted fighters, they would never willingly abandon an order like this." Koenma spoke, turning his gaze away from where the S.D.F. had disappeared, to the silent form of Genkai. "Are you certain you can pull this off? Six months isn't exactly a whole lot of time."

"I'm aware of that, just as I'm also aware of the S.D.F.'s reputation, which is why I felt asking for any more time than that would be foolish." The aged psychic turned to look at Kuwabara who was beginning to sit up with the help of Shizuru and Yukina.

"The rest simply depends on Kuwabara's future efforts." Her calm, brown eyes lingered on Kuwabara for another moment, before she turned to head back in the opposite direction. "Come on, the emergency people are going to be here sooner or later, and we don't want any more attention than we've already been given."

Kuwabara awoke slowly, his vision cloudy and senses dull. Blinking slowly, he felt the soft cushion of a mattress on his back, supported by the bed frame that he was beginning to realize he now rested upon. As his vision cleared and daylight from a nearby window filtered into his eyes, he turned his gaze to spy a figure sitting in a nearby chair. As the grogginess from his sleep began to wear off, he realized with a shock that the figure in the chair was Yukina, and that both he and she were in his bedroom at home.

With a groan he sat up, the memories coming back as his brain began to process everything, the events of the evening before playing in his mind.

'_That's right, I beat that creep, Rando.' _He thought as he continued to observe Yukina, asleep with her head propped on a desk. His pet cat, Eikichi, was curled up asleep in the demoness' lap.

'_Wait, I'm sure I'm missin somethin,'_ the teen frowned for a moment, trying to piece the jumbled fragments of his recent activities together. '_Wait, now I remember. Those punks from the S.D.F., they had grabbed Yukina while tryin to do somethin to me.'_

"I see you're back from la-la land, baby bro." The calm, mocking voice of Shizuru caused Kuwabara to direct his frown at her.

"Geez, gimme a break for once, Sis; I saved the city and got attacked last night."

"Yes, and you also broke your promise not to fight anymore." Shizuru seemed unforgiving as she crossed the room toward her brother. Grabbing him by the shirt he was wearing, she yanked him toward her, bringing them face to face.

"Now what do you have to say for yourself?" She demanded. Knowing she had a point, Kuwabara found himself looking down for a moment, before meeting her glare with one of his own.

"Yeah, I did break that promise. But people were bein attacked, and I ain't a coward. What was I supposed to do?" This caused Shizuru to soften momentarily before releasing her brother. Sighing, the elder sibling made herself comfortable sitting on the edge of his bed, just as a cheerful Botan bounded into the room.

"Ah, Kuwabara-kun, it's good to see you're awake." Her cheerful spirit and wave caused his eye to twitch, while also causing Yukina to stir awake as well.

"Kazuma-san!" She sat up with a start, a startled Eikichi leaping suddenly from its perch. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, don't worry, tha sleep did me good since the fight pretty much wore me out. And thanks to your healing powers and the power of our love, my wounds feel all better."

He reached out and clasped her soft hands in his, trying to give her a look of adoration that made both of them blush. But just as the mood started, it was cut off by Shizuru giving him a sharp rap to the back of his head.

"Give it a rest will ya!" She snapped, secretly glad that her brother seemed back to his goofy self.

"So what happened last night after the fight?" He asked while rubbing the sore spot of his head. Each of the girls glanced at each other, before looking back at the teen.

"Don't you remember, Kazuma?" Shizuru asked, frowning slightly with worry.

"Huh, I remember the fight, I beat Rando with my _reiken_. Then those S.D.F. guys showed up," Kuwabara glanced at Yukina, then to his hands which were now clutching the sheets. "They had Yukina, I tried to stop em, but they pinned me down. Guess I blacked out past that point."

Worried for her friend, Yukina placed a calming hand on his shoulder, hoping to soothe away his troubled thoughts. She couldn't explain it, but since her first meeting the red-headed teen, there was a thinly-veiled feeling that had been passing between the two. Though mysterious and barely detectable, it had been slowly gaining in intensity throughout their time together.

'_Kazuma-san is so full of worry, and sorrow.' _She thought as she watched him slightly lean into her touch. _'I can feel_ _it, it's almost like the feeling I get when Nii-san is nearby.'_

Her thoughts were cut off as a figure bounded into the room.

"Ah, back from the dead eh son?"

Kuwabara eyed the tall, broad man, who appeared to be the spitting image of his son, or rather his son of him. One of the only minute differences between the two being that his father opted to wear his hair in a casual ponytail.

"Yeah, at least I feel that way," Kuwabara groaned, placing a hand to his head in an effort to stem the dull ache caused by his dad's booming voice. "Feels like I shoulda got tha license plate of whatever truck hit me."

"You should've, yer just lucky that Shizuru-chan and Obaa-san were there to cover for ya."

At the last name Kuwabara looked up, confused as to why Genkai's name was being mentioned. Before he could give it much thought, however, he found himself being yanked forward.

"Didn't yer sister and I teach you how ta fight better than that! Ya could've been killed ya brat!" His father's booming voice and menacing glare cut into his thoughts, immediately putting his son on the defensive.

Pushing his father's hand away, Kuwabara responded with equal ferocity, his forehead butting against his dad's.

"OF COURSE YOU DID, THAT'S HOW I WON THE DAMN FIGHT! BESIDES, I WAS OUTNUMBERED THROUGHOUT THE DAMN THING!" That admission seemed to stun the elder Kuwabara, as he blinked in confusion while leaning back.

"Outnumbered, really? By how many?"

Kuwabara's eye simply twitched in response to his father's question.

"You u mean you seriously didn't know that?" The incredulity in his voice had Shizuru shaking her head. It was clear by the way their father was standing with a mock expression of innocence, a finger scratching his cheek, that he already knew the facts surrounding the fight and was just messing with his son.

"Well, I suppose given this new piece of information, I can let you off the hook for getting such a beat down." The Kuwabara patriarch's words, along with his cavalier attitude, only increased his son's vehemence.

"TRY FINDING OUT ALL THE FACTS NEXT TIME DAMNIT!" Kuwabara yelled, only to blush and grin in embarrassment as he noticed his sister letting out an annoyed sigh, accompanied by Yukina's soft giggling.

A knock sounded at the door, interrupting the mood as Genkai walked inside. Her face was in its usual impassive mask as she approached.

"You're finally awake sleeping beauty. That's good, because you and I have something to discuss."

Kuwabara's eyes narrowed at Genkai's remark, his mind recalling the discussion he'd had with Yukina the day before. It was one thing that Yusuke had been able to train under the old master. After all, he'd won her tournament fair and square. But to discover that she was willing to train a group of demons, while he had been forced to, for the most part, develop his skills on his own was no less than insulting.

'_You'd figure I'd have at least earned that much by now,'_ he thought as he turned his face away from Genkai to look out the window, apparently not caring that the blinds were closed.

Noticing his reaction to her remark, Genkai turned to the others in the room, suspecting their conversation might take longer than she anticipated.

"Give us a minute will you? I've gotta talk to the baka about something."

Noticing the woman's serious look, Kuwabara's father nodded, having already been filled in on the situation by the old woman and his daughter the night before. Turning, he addressed the other two women in the room, only to notice that Shizuru had already stood and was casually strolling out of the room, Botan strolling right behind her. Turning, he offered his arm to Yukina, a polite grin offered to her confused expression.

"Come Yukina-chan, I'll give you a tour of our home while we talk about you staying with us."

"Hai," Yukina responded with a gentle smile as she took the man's offered arm.

Together, the two strolled out of the room as Genkai took Yukina's place in her seat. Kuwabara could hear the boisterous voice of his father down the hall as he pointed out different rooms down the hall, gritting his teeth in annoyance. While he was grateful to his dad for offering Yukina a place to stay in the city, he couldn't help but be annoyed with his dad's obvious attempt not to appear prying. His attention didn't stay on his dad for long as the watchful stare of Genkai forced his attention back onto her. The two locked gazes for what seemed like minutes, though it was only mere moments, impassive eyes staring into narrowed ones. Finally, a sigh broke the staring contest as Genkai finally spoke.

"Before we go any further, let me first congratulate you on a job well done last night." The compliment did its job of startling Kuwabara, granting Genkai the upper hand in the conversation. Not being one to waste an opportunity, she continued her speech.

"Rando was clearly not the same apparition you and Yusuke encountered in my tournament. Shizuru and I could sense it all the way from here. Not only had his bloodlust grown, but his power too, as he was the equivalent of a low B-class apparition. For a while there, I anticipated perhaps having to handle him myself."

"W-whatta ya mean by 'you could feel it from here?' Are ya saying you were at my house?" Kuwabara's startled look was comical, as if the very concept that she was willing to make a trip to his home in the city were that unbelievable.

"Of course ahou, that's exactly what I'm saying." Before Kuwabara could mouth a response, Genkai was speaking again. "I came back to my temple the other day to check on Yukina, since I detected a presence had entered my compound. Of course, it wasn't until I arrived that I realized the presence I felt was yours. However, that also meant I was there to hear your conversation with Yukina. Well, at least part of it anyway."

Smirking, the aged master continued to focus on Kuwabara, seeing the confused expression still etched on his face.

"Are you serious about your training?" She asked suddenly, jerking the young man's attention away from his thoughts and back onto her. "The main reason I came to your home last night was to speak with Shizuru. From what I understand, the two of you had some sort of arrangement made after Yusuke defeated Sensui, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. Shizuru-nee made me promise that I would quit fighting and concentrate on school. Said she wanted me ta think about my future for once." Genkai nodded, having pretty much gained the same explanation from Shizuru.

"So, what does that have to with your question?" Aged brown eyes stared into young ones as Genkai could since the teen's wariness. She paused another moment for added effect, knowing it would irritate him further.

"I asked because I informed Shizuru that it was about time that I oversee your training." She expected Kuwabara's shocked response, as both knew Shizuru was not the type to bend on such matters. "After I made it clear to her that it would be foolish to allow you to strut around with a new power unchecked, Shizuru told me that if I took you in for training, that it could not interfere with your progress at school. Frankly, I agree with her on that issue, but incidents like last night only proved that letting you continue as you are without some sort of basic training will only put you and those around you in danger."

Standing from her seat, the aged psychic and martial artist strolled casually over to the window, reaching up and opening the blinds to allow sunlight to stream into the room. Kuwabara squinted at the sudden introduction, his eyes slowly adjusting in time to see the older woman's face turn toward him.

"I paid a visit to your school this morning, after I got directions from Shizuru. After speaking briefly to your school's principle and your homeroom teacher, they understand that you'll be taking a leave of absence from the school once you finish your current semester. So, they've agreed to allow you to home-school for your next course, and will be sending a tutor from the school to my compound, to oversee your studies."

"Are you serious?" Kuwabara asked, not believing what he was hearing. '_Strange, I was certain Shizuru-nee would never have signed off on something like this. She was adamant about me continuing in school. And with this being my first year there, I'm certain they don't normally allow this sorta thing either.'_

"What the hell did you say ta them, obaa-san?" The disbelief in his voice was palpable, even though his face held such a serious demeanor.

"It's not important what I said. What matters is that I've gone out of my way to set everything up so that I can oversee your training. All I want to know is are you serious about it?" Genkai's sudden seriousness caused Kuwabara to rock backwards. Leaping out of bed, the teen suddenly knelt before Genkai.

"Hell yeah, I'm dead serious. Please, Genkai-baa-san, give me the training I need to control my power!" His sudden show of humility, while heartwarming to most, spoke volumes to Genkai of his character, even as she maintained her impassive gaze on him.

"Alright, since you seem to be serious about your request, I'll accept it. For the next 6 months, you will be my student. However," she spoke, cutting off his intended response, "I don't have the time or patience for half-assed slackers. If you train under me, I expect you to give me your full effort. That means no griping and no laziness; if I ask you to do something, you do it, and put all of your effort into it. If not, I'll send your ass back here and you can continue studying math, do you understand?"

Kuwabara, a little pissed at her words, could understand her request. After all, Yusuke had never been known for being an ideal student, and Kuwabara imagined that Genkai was no exception when it came to getting headaches that inevitably followed from being the former detective's teacher. Nodding, Kuwabara gave his answer.

"I ain't like Urameshi, I'm actually capable of taking stuff seriously when I need to."

"Humph, that's not what I recall throughout most of the Dark Tournament." Genkai resisted the impulse to grin as her words gained their intended response.

"Gah, that's old news! I'm not the same punk I was back then. Besides, I came through for the team in the end. If it wasn't for me, we woulda never won in the first place!" His face was flushed with embarrassment, as he recalled some of the damning matches he had from the tournament.

"That's good to know, because if I see any shitty performances like the ones you gave back then, I'll kick your ass right out of my compound. Those demons Kurama asked me to train have come far in their training, and no longer need my instruction. By the time your current classes end, they'll be heading to the Demon world to meet up with Kurama. That means that a war could be right around the corner, and if you're going to protect this world, you can't afford to dawdle. You'll need to get strong fast, and that means that you'll have to focus and, above all, work hard. If you're able to do that, then I guarantee that in 6 months you'll have the strength necessary to protect the Human world."

Her eyes bore down into his, and she could see the determination within them. A fire burned in those eyes, one that had lain smoldering ever since he fully awakened his power. Like Yusuke, he had the will to protect everyone around him, and perhaps, she hoped, he had an equally strong work ethic. Standing, Kuwabara kept his eyes on Genkai's.

"Ah, I got it. Don't worry obaa-san, I'll prove to you that I'm more than just some lucky punk." He thrust a thumb to his chest, puffing it out for effect. "I'm a man, and I'm willin to put in the work to earn my spot like one!"

Smirking, Genkai turned away, walking toward the open bedroom door. She paused at the entryway, her voice carrying over her shoulder toward him.

"That's good to hear, because I don't intend to go easy on you. Come to my temple a month from now when you've finished your classes. Your training will begin as soon as you arrive."

With that, she walked out of his room, leaving a determined Kuwabara to his thoughts.

_**To Be Continued…..**_

**A.N. – I know this chapter has been a long time coming, and I sincerely apologize for keeping you all waiting. I had college courses throughout last year and earlier this year, and had to deal with a position change at my job shortly before the summer season set in. However, the season has mostly ended, and I've obtained my Associate's in Business Administration, so I can get back into my writing now. In fact, I'll be posting a Naruto story shortly, to help make up for my absence, so if you're a Naruto fan, be on the lookout for that. Thanks again for reading, I'll try to have the next chapter up shortly. Also, be kind, and review if you enjoyed it!**


	7. Training Day

**A.N. – A big shot out and thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I got some great responses and some very inquisitive questions. A few of you seem to be catching on to certain parts quick, lol. So without any further ado, let's move on to the chapter!**

**Poltergeist Report 2: The Untold Saga**

**Chapter 7: Training Day**

**By: Shisoukengo**

The bullet train sped surprisingly quiet along the outskirts of the city, the passengers inside equally silent. Many of them had materials to occupy their time, the young kids standing in groups, chatting away about their upcoming time off manga books, others reading over work materials. Kuwabara himself stood in place on the train, staring out of one of the windows as he watched the city's buildings pass by.

His thoughts were occupied, torn in different directions. One part of him was thinking about his upcoming training. Another part was thinking of his friends, whom had made grand plans for their own school break. Kuwabara had hated it, but he'd had to reject their offer when they announced said plans to him.

'_I remember the day after Urameshi came back from his training,'_ he thought to himself. _'I wonder what type of training she'll put me through? I sure hope it doesn't involve that pit of snakes Urameshi mentioned.'_ He visibly shuddered at the thought.

He'd been excited at the prospect of finally getting some training at first. Kurama's training had been tough, he'd readily admit that. But the former Yoko's training had been based more on refining his then current abilities rather than strengthening. When he asked, Kurama's answer had been forthcoming, as if he'd expected the question at any time during their training.

"_Tell me, Kuwabara-kun, what is you're favorite sport?" Kurama asked curiously._

_Kuwabara, taken aback by the seemingly irrelevant question, blinked for a moment before grinning and puffing out his chest._

"_That's easy, it's baseball of course!"Kurama smiled and nodded enigmatically, content with the answer._

"_I see. Well, does simply strenthening one's arms and shoulders automatically lead to an improved batting average?"_

_Kuwabara scratched the side of his head, confusion again evident in his facial features. It only took a moment to answer, however._

"_No, not really, I guess. I mean, ya gotta have a pretty decent aim too."_

"_Exactly my point, Kuwabara-kun. Having one does not guarantee the other. Likewise, strengthening your reiki doesn't do any good if you lack the control necessary to wield it. That is what I intend for our training to provide for you."_

'_Gotta admit,' _Kuwabara thought to himself as the bullet train continued along it's path, _'typical school look aside, Kurama knows his stuff. That training of his definitely gave me the tools I needed to survive the first couple of rounds of that tournament.'_

He remained contemplative the rest of the trip, rarelty taking notice on the doings of any of the other passengers. This was mainly whenever one or more of them bumped against him as they moved to another cart, or stepped off of the train entirely. Muggings, he knew, were fairly easy to accomplish and quite frequent in trains, especially during the morning and afternoon rush. Seeing as the train ride would take some time, generally a little over an hour, followed by a hike that was even longer. Kuwabara drew out a book that was apart of his summer break's reading material. He'd been advised by his principle, prior to the last day of class, to see his homeroom teacher for the materials he would need to complete the assignments he would have during his home-schooling.

While the content of Genkai's discussion with his principle remained a mystery, he was no less grateful to the baa-baa for looking out for him. Thinking of his upcoming school assignments also reminded him of his discussion with his crew. Each of them had discussed plans for their upcoming break from school. Okubo, who's mom was no longer sick and was back at work, and had offered her son a trip to Kyoto along with his friends. Sawamura and Kirishima had been eager to accept, but Kuwabara had had to reject the offer.

'_Sucks I won't be able to go,'_ he thought regrettably. '_But those SDF jerks ain't gonna let me be, and I can't protect Ningenkai as I am.'_

His thoughts continued aimlessly as the bullet train barreled along to it's next destination. Coming to another stop, Kuwabara looked up to see the Shinkansen had arrived at its next location, recognizing it as his drop off point. Exiting the train within the smooth traffic flow, Kuwabara wanders up the platform and down the sidewalk. Although his head is held high and his gaze straight ahead, Kuwabara remained consumed by his thoughts, his body tracing a path that he'd made numerous times before. After some time of walking, he'd made it to the outskirts of the city, continuing along a cemented path that eventually took him to a large set of temple steps.

Moving past the protective spiritual charms set up on the trees along the steps, Kuwabara began his ascent, taking in the impressive surrounding scenery.

'_Never fails to amaze,'_ his head turned to and fro, noticing the animals moving through the trees, as well as the lower level youkai that inhabited the deeper parts of the woods.

Before he even made it near the top of the steps, his senses picked up another, albeit more familiar presence at the top. As he neared the top of the steps, the presence revealed itself to be Genkai, who appeared to have sensed him also and stood calmly awaiting his arrival. Kuwabara stopped at the last couple of steps, taking a moment to bow to the aged master.

"It's about time you arrived, for a moment I was beginning to think that second thoughts had gotten the better of you." Her hands were loosely clasped behind her back, her body relaxed and her tone holding no hint of condemnation.

"Sorry, Genkai-ba-chan, took longer than I planned for me ta pack." Kuwabara responded as straightened up, locking and holding gazes with the old woman.

"Hm, well, you're here now, so follow me inside and I'll show where to put your things. After that, we'll get started immediately." Without waiting for a response, she turned and walked back to her temple, Kuwabara following along.

Leading him up the temple steps and along the _**engawa**_*, the two made their way around a corner to the back end of the temple, to a room Kuwabara remembered as being the one where he'd first awakened his _reiken_. Kuwabara blinked as they stepped inside, removing his shoes before doing so, and noticing the lit candles and the giant buddhist statue at the opposite end of the room. Sensing his confusion, Genkai spoke in a calm tone of finality.

"You'll be staying in this room throughout the majority of your training. That means you will train, sleep, eat, and even meditate in this room. Yukina has already placed a futon by the wall over there," she pointed to a rolled up object laying just before the statue.

"Be sure you set your bag down along the wall so that it doesn't get in the way, and then make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a just a moment and then we'll get started." Genkai then turned and walked away, again not waiting for a response.

Having remembered the woman's offer, Kuwabara had already drilled it into his head not to protest or question anything she said. Though he was confused by being placed in such a room, he trusted her judgement and decided to let her lead things as she saw fit.

'_Heck, if it means I can finally control my power and get stronger, I'll do whatever she asks.'_ He thought as he stripped off his jacket, leaving him in his navy blue track pants and white tee.

He paced around the center of the room, taking a few moments to stretch, before pausing to admire the statue, his hands casually placed in his pockets. The sound of the shogi door reopening drew his attention, Kuwabara turning around to glimpse Genkai strutting into the room with an cloth-covered object in her arms. The diminutive spirit master set the object on the ground, before pulling the cloth away. Kuwabara sauntered forward, leaning over as the cloth was pulled away to reveal what appeared to be a large metal spike. Kuwabara blinked, not sure what uses the device served.

"Umm, Genkai-ba-chan, what's the deal with this thing?" He asked while scratching his head.

Genkai simply smirked, straightening up and then pointing down at the device now seated on the floor.

"This is going to be involved in the first part of your training." Genkai sighed as Kuwabara stared blankly. "Your first task will be to balance on top of that needle, upside down, on one hand." Kuwabara's eyes widened more and more as Genkai continued to describe his task.

"Are you serious?!" He yelled, completely unnerved at the thought of what she was asking of him.

"Are you questioning my methods?" Her no nonsense tone caused him to pause, remembering their agreement.

"You must balance on top of the needle on one hand while concentrating your _reiki_ into the tips of your fingers. You must channel your energy to the point of exhaustion, and when you think you're about to run out, push yourself beyond that limit."

* * *

The loud roar of machinery roared in a wooded plain of Makai, as various yokai toiled alongside the equipment. The workers were very diverse in form, ranging from hulking brutes, to smaller yet toned beasts with wings, to lithe flexible monsters. Each also carried out specific functions unique to their appearances and capabilities, such as carrying materials and erecting support structures. Not far from the laborers, the architect group in charge of overseeing the project went over their building plans. The stadium they were building was something that could only be described as massive, easily thrice the size of the stadium utilized in Ningenkai's Dark tournament.

"No, no! Line those beams up at a space of 12x28 ft., we've got to make sure the spectators can have plenty of room to sit!" One yokai barked as he turned away from drilling in studs to connect a row of planks.

"Be sure to lay that mortar evenly, we have to be certain that the tiles are leveled equally." Another shouted before going back to cutting sheets of cement squares.

Outside, away from the building site, two yokai sat at table, contraband cigarettes from Makai dangling from their lips.

"Man, this sucks, we've had lines of demons for miles every day since the tournament was announced. Now there's hardly anyone here." One grunted, eyeing his cigarette.

"Relax man, I'm glad for the break. Besides, it makes sense that no one's showing up now, Mukuro and Yomi competing would make anyone turn tail." The other demon spoke, taking a cool drag out of his cigarette and then exhaling a moment later.

"That's true, I just can't believe so many bastards signed up, and then quit not a month later. It's not like everyone competing is gonna have to fight them. I mean it's decided by lottery an all."

"Yeah, but lots mean shit if you get stuck with the same number as those two. And they're not the only ones either."

"Whattaya mean they're not the only problem? Only other person I know of that could compete with those two is Raizen, and word on the grapevine is that he bought the farm recently." The first one leaned forward, wondering what his co-worker knew that he did not.

"Yeah, that's what I heard too. But I also heard he had a son. Kid's supposed to be entering the tournament too."

"You gotta be kidding! Ya mean there was a female actually willing to screw that guy?"

"Hahaha, you're right on that one. She'd have to be one balsy chick to do it. If the rumors are any true, the kid's supposed to be balsy too. Walked straight into Yomi's city and actually suggested the tournament instead of war."

"And he managed to get both Yomi and Mukuro to agree? Wow, kid must have some low-hangers on him to do that. And if he's really Raizen's kid, he's gotta be packin some serious power too."

"Sure hope so, cause goin up against either of those two with anything less is just plain suicide."

The two lapsed into a steady silence, the loud roar of construction behind them the only thing heard.

* * *

"Is this shit really necessary?!" Kuwabara asked for the 5th time since they'd started.

Currently balanced in a hand-stand position on one finger, reiki surrounding the entire digit, the teen grit his teeth in frustration at the arduous task he was enduring. He'd been in this position for only a little over an hour, though to him the time seemed much longer. Genkai, to whom his question had been directed, sat only a few feet away in annoyed silence, calmly sipping tea that Yukina had recently brought. While the old hermit wouldn't have minded the young demon's company, she'd had to regretfully send the girl away, as she knew the Koorime would ultimately only be a greater distraction to an already unfocused student.

"For the last time, yes, this part of your training is necessary, particularly when we begin working on advanced reiki-refinement exercises. Now shut your trap and focus on what you're doing!" She snapped, before taking another sip of her tea to ease the strain in her throat.

She remained silent, gazing out of the open corridor towards the woods that surrounded her temple. Aside from his initial reaction when she described his first task, and the previous questions, the young man had been largely silent. Save for the occasional straining grunt, of course.

'_Not sure if it's because he's concentrating, or if he's really afraid I'll send him packing,' _she thought as mumbled another curse. '_Still, if it means him getting his ass in gear, I certainly won't complain. Although, I wouldn't really send the baka home for the occasional question here and there,_' she smirked to herself.

Taking another sip of her drink, she paused to admire the surrounding landscape while reflecting on her time spent in seclusion. Having never been much of a people person by nature, she didn't regret her self-imposed exile. But, sensing that her time was drawing ever closer, her thoughts had left her wondering how things might be if she'd had at least one person to share the more intimate details of her life with. However, that time had passed and she'd made her peace with the Younger Toguro, and the core of her techniques would continue on through her protégé in Yusuke, so she was more than content with that.

Glancing behind her at the straining teen, Genkai couldn't help but wonder what, if anything, she could pass on to him as well. Deciding that a little kick to proverbial rear was in order, the aged hermit addressed her current student.

"Do you know what it is you lack that separates you from the rest of your teammates?" Kuwabara glanced up at her words, careful not to allow himself to lose his balance.

"What? You mean besides speed, intelligence, and a ridiculously strong punch?" He stated, causing Genkai to smirk at how he automatically listed the advantages his teammates possessed over him.

'_At least he's thought about it before,;_ she shook her head, both in amusement and in rejection of his attempt at self-deprecating humor.

"No, actually, what you lack is focus." She turned to meet his confused stare, which only spurred her on. Turning, she approached the spike that he was balanced on before stopping right in front of him.

"Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama certainly each have their own strengths, as well as their own faults. Yusuke has had great spiritual potential, and is certainly quite strong physically, but his emotional detachment impeded his growth for the longest time. He was always afraid of letting down the few people that cared about him, so he always went out of his way to never give those people any reason to expect much from him. That sort of attitude carried itself over into his fights, and nearly cost him his life, and yours."

Kuwabara looked startled at Genkai's opinion of Yusuke, baffled that she could call her own student out like that. To his experience, most teachers tended to focus mainly on their students' good qualities, rather than the bad ones.

"Hiei is no better," Genkai continued without skipping a beat. "He tends to keep others away as well. While it's probably due to his practice of self-reliance, it causes him to look down on those around him, both friend and foe. That often could, at times it has, led to him underestimating someone and to making mistakes that he normally might not make. Kurama, however, is the exact opposite. While he certainly doesn't make the mistake of underestimating or looking down on his opponents, likely due to his time as Yoko Kurama, his recently acquired human nature tends to make him softer than he might not be otherwise. That's never been more apparent than his match in the semi-finals of the Dark Tournament, anyone with a decent enough sob story could cause him to lower his defenses, and leave himself vulnerable."

"Understand what I'm trying to tell you, before I continue any further. Every fighter who calls him or herself a warrior has weaknesses that must either be fixed or suppressed." She looked back at him, confirming that she had his rapt attention, even as he didn't appear to notice that his reiki was beginning to recede.

"Keep concentrating baka! I've told you, make one small mistake and you'll end up puncturing either your finger or hand on that spike!" The authoritative tone in her voice caused him to glance back down abruptly, even as he strained to push more of his reiki down to the tip of his finger.

"Which brings us back to you, and your strengths and weaknesses as a fighter," she turned facing back out of the open doorway. "You certainly have great physical strength, especially for someone your age. You also hold great spiritual potential, possibly more than Yusuke himself. But your greatest weakness is that you lack focus.

I've watched your fights since you first appeared at my tournament. You have a braggart's nature, boasting about skills that you are limited in, even at times when you have the opportunity to capitalize on an advantage. You seem to always want to impress your peers and those around you also, to the point where you will charge recklessly at an enemy without fully knowing anything of your opponent's abilities." Although it was never a pretty sight to rub someone's flaws in their face, as evident by the teen's hang-dog expression, she knew that ultimately these were words he needed to hear.

"And while the progress you've made up to this point, especially when considering your lack of formal training, is certainly impressive; that does not mean that you can afford to continue to be reckless or inattentive in battle. The fights that you have had, and are likely to have in the future are not things to be looked at like some random playground scuffle. They're dangerous, potentially fatal, and approaching one with anything other than the utmost focus and resolve to defeat any opponent could cause you to find yourself paying Koenma a visit sooner than you planned."

The ensuing grimace on the boy's face caused Genkai to nod in acceptance.

'_At least he's paying attention, that's good.'_

"That brings me back to the reason behind the training exercise you're doing now. By pushing yourself to your utmost limits, to the point where you can't go any further, and then pushing past those limits. Only then can you break free of those limits, and increase your power further. That is what it means to make your body and spirit one, and that is why it is crucial for you to discard your childish pride and focus only on the task that you have before you; whether it is this exercise or a fight with a powerful opponent."

Upon finishing her speech, Genkai spared a glance at Kuwabara once more, seeing his face settle out of an expression of rising panic, to be replaced with one of sheer determination. Deciding to allow him room to focus on achieving the goal of 12 hours and check on Yukina, the diminutive woman stepped out of the open doorway and shut it, leaving Kuwabara to his task.

"Dammit," he grunted as he continued to channel his energy, the old woman's words sinking in with a sobering clarity.

* * *

Night fell on the temple, the sounds of wild animals echoing in the otherwise stillness of the night. Kuwabara laid in his bed, his body protesting even the slightest movement, due to his day of heavy training. Genkai had forewarned him of the difficulty of his training, and so far had proven good to her word. She hadn't taken it easy on him in slightest, and had in fact saw fit to warn him that things would only get tougher the further he progressed. Her reasoning, that as his powers developed further, more would be required in order to push him further, made logical sense.

Still, that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Ugh, damn old lady. She tryin to kill me or something?" His question was directed at no one in particular, but he had somehow hoped it would soothe his aching body. It didn't, and he still found himself dealing the occasional muscle cramp.

Dinner that evening had been a quiet affair, the food and drink having helped by ridding him of a long bothersome hunger. However, the arrival of a new guest and her two children had effectively broken the peace of the evening. The kids, a young boy named Kaisei and his sister Fubuki, he found to be obnoxious, though he'd heard himself described in a similar fashion on occasion. The bombarded him and Yukina with various questions, ranging from how he styled his hair, to why Yukina's skin wasn't blue if she was an ice demon.

The mother, who introduced herself as Kuroko, seemed pleasant enough, and apparently had a bit of a mischievous streak as she found humor in her kids' antics. Still, this did not stop her from ushering them into silence when Genkai presented her with a pointed look. As for himself, Kuwabara had spent the remainder of dinner between stuffing his face and trying not catch himself staring at the woman's beautiful features. Instead, he'd dragged himself out to the training hall and into his bed after hearing of Genkai's promise that he would be up early in order to start the full scope of his training. That knowledge did not comfort him in the least, and he found himself again questioning whether or not he wanted to continue.

That doubt, however, was silenced when he reminded himself that the only alternatives would be either to receive Reikai's punishment of having his powers stripped, thus leaving him normal and less able to protect Yukina; or to be killed outright, neither of which he sought to do any time in the near future, if at all.

Eventually sleep overtook him, his mind shutting out the pain in favor of pleasant dreams where he was able to leisurely spend his days with Yukina. Where Yusuke and Kurama and, yes, even Hiei weren't on opposing sides of a territorial dispute that had nothing to do with them, but were instead together in Ningenkai. It was unknown to him how much time had passed, but as he slept, a familiar sensation washed over him. His eyes scrunching, his mind simply wrote it off as a reaction to his earlier training activities.

However, the feeling refused to dissipate, instead only growing progressively worse from subtle, to outright nagging. As the sensation began to become borderline bothersome, Kuwabara managed to scrunch open his eyes. Just in time enough to catch the doors to the training hall being thrown open. The sudden footfalls drew his attention, the glowing hue of reiki his only warning as he clumsily rolled out of his bedding. He grunted upon landing on his shoulder, right arm supporting his upper body and his eyes now fully wide and awoke. The fabric of the sheet tore and, at last, his eyes were able to gaze at his attacker.

Her dark brown eyes, once shining with a jovial light, now glinted in the moonlit night, fierce and uncompromising. Her entire aura radiated danger, hand still glowing with that same blue energy that he had only caught a glimpse of at first.

"What the hell're you doing, lady?!" He demanded as the soreness of his muscles was forgotten as he braced himself for another attack.

"My my, you're not very good with names are you, Kuwabara-kun?" Her question was redundant, as they both knew the answer.

"Very well, allow me to reintroduce myself. I am currently a housewife and mother of two, though I once served as Reikai's first official detective. My name is Sato Kuroko, and I will be your combat training partner." She brandished her glowing hand in front of her face.

"A pleasure to meet you."

_To be continued….._


End file.
